


There is a first time for everything.

by lennoxmacduffes



Series: Dipper and Pacifica's Crazy Teen Years [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennoxmacduffes/pseuds/lennoxmacduffes
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica have been dating ever since that fateful summer four years ago. Now, at the beginning of their sixteenth summer, Pacifica feels ready to take their relationship to the next step and Dipper is more than eager to agree.





	1. Prelude

It was a sunny day at the beginning of the summer vacations. The twins had been living in Gravity Falls with their parents in their own house, courtesy of the Northwests, ever since their fateful summer four years ago. Dipper and Pacifica began a friendship that summer which, by the end of it, their friendship became a young romantic relationship. In addition, Mabel's multiple attempts to be friends with the heiress bore their fruits and the two girls became best friends. Now, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were just a few months from being seventeen years old at the end of that summer vacations, and they couldn't be any happier.

Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were testing the new hole they had added to their own personal mini-golf court they had built themselves years ago in the backyard of the Mystery Shack. Whenever they were bored at school, the two girls made use of their artistic abilities to design new holes ideas in a notebook, and when Dipper, who was who built them later, gave the sketches his approval, they got to work.

"Alright." Dipper stood up and dusted his shorts. "It's ready. Give it a try."

The hole wasn't a complicated one. It had rained a few days ago, and they had made use of a small mound of grass and dirt that was surrounded by a puddle of mud for their hole. Firstly, there were several Stan Bobbleheads forming a trail. Then there was a small cardboard bridge over the puddle, and finally the hole rested on top of the small islet-looking hill.

Mabel dropped her red golf ball at the start of the hole and stood next to it.

"Do the hip wiggle and eh!"

She swung her golf club and hit the ball. The red ball bumped strategically into the bobbleheads, ran over the cardboard bridge and stopped a mere inch from scoring a hole in one.

"That was awesome, Mabel! You almost beat the hole in your first try!" Dipper praised his sister's skills at mini-golf, and wondered how she had failed trigonometry at school while she was so proficient in mini-golf.

"If you think that was good, wait until you see a professional, Dork." Pacifica smiled smugly and put on a white glove on her right hand.

Mabel bowed at her with a hint of mockery and stepped aside to let the heiress stand at the start of the hole. Pacifica stuck her tongue out at the brunette and both girls giggled.

After they had buried their rivalry years ago and found out how many things they had in common, Mabel and Pacifica had become practically sisters. They designed clothes together, Mabel doing sweaters and Pacifica dresses, they loved the same boy bands, the heiress had an especial appreciation for whatever the brunette cooked and, of course, they enjoyed playing mini-golf together.

Dipper stared at their interactions with a happy smile. The first thing that had worried him years ago when he had begun dating Pacifica was how Mabel would react. Mabel, however, took it all but badly. The cheerful brunette bounced at the idea of her brother having his first romance and tried to help in any possible way, getting the couple into some embarrassing situations rather than helping them in more than one occasion, but they eventually got used to it and enjoyed her fun and weirdness, forming a most unusual trio of friends.

Pacifica dropped her purple ball and stood next to it with her eyes closed in concentration. Dipper's eyes examined her form in fascination, beginning on her long blonde hair that reached her hips, and continuing to her purple polo shirt with the Northwest monogram on the right side of her chest. He stopped there for a second, admiring how the fabric clung to her mounds and gave her chest a most entrancing sight. His eyes continued downwards to her white mini-skirt, following it to her bare knees and ending on her socks. Dipper’s mind came up with the image of Pacifica wearing only those socks and he blushed red as he pushed those thoughts away. His favorite moment was about to happen, so he raised his gaze up to her closed eyes and awaited.

Pacifica opened her eyes, the heavy purple eyeshadow making room for her deep blue eyes that always made Dipper's heart skip a beat whenever she fixed them on his hazel ones, and she swung her club to hit her purple golf ball. The hit was aggressive, but skilled, making the ball pass through the course easily, hit Mabel's golf ball, pushing it into the puddle, and then entering into the hole.

"How was that?" She raised an eyebrow at Dipper and he smiled nervously at her blue-eyed gaze.

"That was—"

"That was mean, sis-sis!” Mabel protested as she poked Pacifica on the chest. “Did you really have to push my ball into the mud?"

"Hey, those things happen." She shrugged and smiled mischievously. "It was an accident."

"Dipper?” She sought the support of her brother. “What do you think as the judge? Wasn't that illegal?"

"Um..." Dipper flipped the pages of his notepad where he had a record of what they could and couldn't do. "Let's see... It's not a Stan shot... and it didn't break any windows so... Nope. Sorry, Mabel. The only way that could’ve been illegal according to what is written here is if Gompers had taken Pacifica's ball into its mouth and then spit it against yours." He closed the notepad.

"Oh, that was a great day." Mabel giggled happily at the memories.

"That really happened?" Pacifica stared at both twins with an amused expression.

"Yeah. It was the first time I was about to get a hole in one.” Dipper explained. “Sadly, the goat decided otherwise." He shrugged and chuckled at the memories too.

"You guys are weird." She giggled and went for her ball.

The heiress measured the distance over the puddle between the small islet and where they were standing. She in no way was going to stain her designer shoes with mud, but her pride forbid her from asking for help either. Pacifica took a little run and jumped over the puddle, landing on her feet and palms on the small islet. She rose to her feet and winked at them playfully.

Mabel clapped her hands in admiration while Dipper gawked stupidly. When Pacifica had jumped, Dipper had got a glimpse of her purple cotton panties under her waving skirt and he was now in consequence picturing wonderful images in his mind, each and every one of them making his cheeks burn.

"I saw it too.” Mabel nudged his brother playfully after noticing the increasing blush on his cheeks. “Pacifica surely likes purple!" She giggled and waggled her eyebrows.

Dipper’s face flushed crimson red at being caught staring and coughed a few times nervously. He noticed how Pacifica had her golf ball already, but she was hesitating to jump back.

"Pacifica, do you need help?" He walked up to the edge and offered his hand.

"No, it's just..." She bit her bottom lip.

Pacifica realized she had made a fatal mistake. She could easily jump the gap with a little run-up, but there was no room in the small islet for her to take that little run. Her pride, however, kept demanding her not to ask for help.

"I can do it on my own, alright?" She snapped.

"Sure, I didn't say you couldn't." Dipper raised his hands in a defensive gesture and took a step back to let her do the jump.

The heiress stood on the edge and prepared to jump.

"Wait, wait!" Mabel interrupted her. "Can you pick my ball now that you are there? It fell near your feet in the mud."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and looked first at the mud, then at her own hands and then at Mabel.

"I'll buy you a new one." She concluded without thinking it twice.

"Thanks, sis-sis!" Mabel chirped happily.

Pacifica prepared herself to jump. She crouched on the edge and then thrust herself in the air with the help of her legs, landing right on the other side's edge. She smiled smugly too soon, since she lost her balance and waved her arms in the air in desperate tries to at least fall forwards into the grass.

"Ah! Dipper!" She yelped and Dipper gave a stride forwards in an attempt to catch her.

The heiress reached for the collar of his vest and pulled from it, making Dipper lose his balance too, and both of them fell into the puddle with a splash. Mabel gasped worriedly for a second, and then she burst into laughter at the couple and fell to roll on the ground.

Pacifica sat up in the puddle next to Dipper with a dumbfounded face. Her hair, her polo, her skirt and, most importantly, her designer shoes, were all covered in mud. Dipper rolled onto his back and sat up next to her. He was way worse. Dipper's complete front side was covered in mud, from his feet to his bangs.

Pacifica would have been mad if someone had pulled her into a puddle of mud, even if it was accidentally, but she knew Dipper couldn’t be mad at her. The heiress raised her hands to his face and wiped the mud off it to reveal an amused smile and a pair of hazel eyes staring at her. The eyes that had decided to trust her four years ago in the Northwest Annual Fest, and the eyes that were always warm and tender with her. In these last four years of relationship, the boy next to her had shown her a whole new world of experiences. Pacifica had met gnomes, manotaurs and all kind of weird creatures. She had experienced magic, explored caves and discovered ruins. She had even learned cryptograms and outsmarted Dipper a couple of times when they had to decipher something. But, most importantly, she had fallen completely in love with Dipper Pines.

Although that didn’t keep her from making fun of him now and then for old times' sake.

"Nice catch." Pacifica teased him playfully while wiping the mud off her forearms.

"Nice jump." He teased back.

Dipper stood up and offered her a hand. Since her pride was now covered in mud, Pacifica gladly accepted it. He raised her to her feet in a single pull. The heiress lost her balance for a second and leaned her hands on his chest. She touched it through his red t-shirt. It was dirty and wet, but she also felt it hard and warm.

"Sorry for dragging you into the mud." Pacifica muttered as she stroked his chest with her hands. Apologizing was not her thing.

"It's alright." Dipper murmured and pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand in the process. Among the smell of wet grass and mud, he could still catch her distinctive lilacs perfume coming from her long blonde hair which intoxicated him pleasantly.

Pacifica saw his face blushing slightly and thought he looked cute. She gave him one of her small smiles she knew Dipper loved so much. Then, she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, a gesture he also knew very well. Dipper's mud covered hand reached behind her head to pull her closer and kissed her upper lips very softly, letting her taste his bottom lip. Next, he kissed her lower lip in the same way, feeling how she shivered in his arms in expectation. Having the desired effect with his teasing, Dipper finally tilted his head and brought her into a passionate kiss as he pulled her into a hug.

Pacifica hummed softly and gave herself completely to the kiss. She loved him for the exciting adventures. She loved him for the fun twin sister. She loved him because her father disapproved him, but she above all loved what a great kisser Dipper was.

"Save something for the wedding night, lovebirds!" Mabel yelled at them and giggled.

The couple parted on the spot and blushed. The sex subject was not their favorite. When the topic had arisen years ago, they had concluded on restricting their making outs to kissing on the face and neck, and keep the touching above the waist and out of her breasts. Their opinions however varied in this matter. On one hand, Dipper saw Pacifica as the love of his life and he couldn't wait to deepen their relationship and prove his affection. On the other hand, Pacifica ended up slightly affected after the fateful summer they had when they were twelve, and she wanted to wait until she saw the signal she had dreamed about when they had begun their making outs(1). Dipper loved her too much to bear seeing the concerned face she always put whenever he addressed the subject, so he stopped asking her and guessed Pacifica would tell him when she was ready.

"Uh... It was a joke, you know?" Mabel added doubtfully, seeing how the couple had grown silent all of the sudden.

Pacifica was snapped out of her thoughts and noticed how Dipper and her were covered in mud and how Mabel was clean. She couldn't help but smile mischievously.

"You wanted your golf ball, didn't you?" The heiress bent over to grab the red golf ball from the mud and then she threw it at the brunette.

The ball flew through the air along with some mud towards Mabel's chest. She skillfully caught the ball in the air but she wasn't so lucky with the mud. Pacifica had hoped to stain Mabel's sweater in mud but, since the mud weighed less, she ended up unintentionally striking the brunette right in the face with it.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel! I genuinely didn't want to do that!" Pacifica gasped in concern.

Mabel wiped the mud off her face and displayed a smile full of malice. The brunette rushed to the puddle and took a handful of mud, splashing it on Pacifica's face as if it were a cake. The heiress yelped in surprise and went for revenge, forgetting completely about her expensive outfit. Dipper shrugged and joined them soon afterwards.

An hour later they looked like they had gone to a spa to have a mud bath. The three teens lay on the grass to rest under the morning sunlight. Where Dipper and Mabel were content with the fun they had just had, Pacifica was looking at her ruined outfit with a sad smile.

"Sorry about the clothes." Dipper was the first to notice her face.

"It's alright... I had fun here." Pacifica perked up slightly and stopped examining her mud covered outfit.

"Next time I can lend you one of my sweaters if you don't want your clothes to get dirty." Mabel suggested with a smile.

"Nah, I'll just get new ones. I'm rich." The heiress shrugged and sat up. "Besides, this polo is _so_ last season. I was gonna get rid of it anyway."

"Dipper could also use some new clothes." Mabel pointed at her brother who was pulling mud out of his vest pockets.

"Huh?" Dipper stopped and examined his outfit. The vest was a total mess, the shorts had mud everywhere and his T-shirt was damped, but it was nothing that couldn’t be washed. "Why? I'll just wash it or take one of the spares."

"C'mon, bro-bro! You have been wearing the same outfit for four years!" Mabel insisted as she sat up.

"Like you!" Dipper countered in complete astonishment. "You still wear a sweater and skirt!"

"It's not the same! I wear a different sweater every week! Besides, I look cute in them." Mabel rolled her eyes at the obvious difference. "You look childish with those shorts. No offense." She quickly added.

"What's wrong with my shorts?" He sat up as well and began examining them as if it were the first time he saw them.

"Nothing, it's just that they don't... fit a sixteen years old guy. Don't you think, Paz?" Mabel looked at the heiress for support.

"Oh, um..." Pacifica bit her lower lip. She knew how self-conscious her boyfriend was, so she tried to measure her words very carefully. "Well... Your outfit kinda gave you a cute look..." Dipper smiled at the compliment. "...four years ago. I'm with Mabel on this one." Pacifica concluded and Dipper frowned.

The boy gave a dumbfounded look at his outfit. He considered it part of his identity, something he had always worn. It had already been hard for him to get rid of his cap a couple years ago since school didn't allow hats in the classroom, and that had only been one article of clothing. Dipper stared at his outfit for a long time, as if it were an old friend he was telling good bye, and groaned.

"Fine. I'll get some new clothes." He agreed with a sigh.

"Yes!" Mabel pumped a fist jubilantly. "Pacifica and I will go with you to the store tomorrow!"

"No way.” Dipper declined the idea sternly. “You'll try to get me into a sweater and Pacifica into a tux. I'll choose my new outfit on my own."

"He caught us." Pacifica whispered into the brunette's ear and both girls giggled.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

The next morning Dipper went to the store while Mabel and Pacifica stayed in the twins' house. The heiress usually went there to have lunch with the twins two or three times a week and then she stayed for the rest of the afternoon playing games with them and, if Mabel had to leave somewhere, making out with Dipper, so she was expectantly waiting to see what kind of afternoon would be that day.

"What do you think Dipper is going to buy?" Mabel asked curiously. "I think he's just going to buy the same clothes in different colors." She giggled.

"If he does that I'll make him return the clothes." Pacifica chuckled. "I'd like... a black leather vest. He'd look very manly."

"And like a bad boy." Mabel added.

"Yeah... It wouldn't fit him, would it?" The heiress asked doubtfully while trying to picture Dipper with a rogue look. She realized she couldn't do it.

"Nah, my brother is too kind for a black leather vest." Mabel discarded the idea.

There was a ring in the kitchen.

"Be right back!" Mabel chirped happily as she stood up and left.

Pacifica had a look around the living room to pass time. Everything brought wonderful memories to her mind. On a shelf there was a picture of her fourteenth birthday. Since her birthday was in late September and the twins' was late August, that year they had delayed their birthday and Pacifica had celebrated hers a little earlier so that they could do it on the same day. The heiress treasured that day among the happiest of her life.

Next to it, there was a picture of Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica with their parents. The Pines father with Mabel's goofy smile and the mother with Dipper's nervous smile were behind the twins, while Preston was directing a mild glare at Dipper as usual and Priscilla was smiling genuinely happy for her daughter, both behind Pacifica. The heiress still couldn't believe everything her father had done to ensure her happiness after they had talked about how miserable she felt when she was twelve. Pacifica knew her father hated her boyfriend, but she also knew his love for her was bigger than that hatred. Preston had hired the twins' father and had rented them this house after all.

Mabel came back with a smoking bowl filled with cookies and Pacifica squealed.

"Do they have chocolate tips!?" Pacifica asked eagerly with a broad smile.

"Yup. Careful, they are freshly baked and very hot." Mabel warned her.

Pacifica grabbed one cookie and blew on it to cool it down. Then she shoved the cookie into her mouth in an almost desperate way, moaning at the pleasurable sweet flavor. In the Northwest Manor there were all kinds of food one could imagine, all but sweet chocolate. The Northwests, or rather Pacifica's parents, preferred bitter chocolate and they were very stern regarding how much sugar their daughter had in her diet, so whenever Mabel made cookies Pacifica always tried to enjoy them as much as possible.

"These are amazing." Pacifica praised her cooking skills as she kept stuffing her face.

"I can put these in a bag if you want to take some home." Mabel suggested happily.

"My father would kill me if he knew how much sugar I eat here." Pacifica declined the idea and ate her third cookie.

"Old Pres-Pres is still with his diet thingy? Last time we had a sleepover in the manor he tried one and said that my cookies were delicious." Mabel commented proudly.

"Did he?” Pacifica gaped at the new information. “So he can eat all the sugar he wants but I can't." She frowned and slumped back into the couch. She grabbed her forth cookie.

"Pacifica, Pacifica... You are getting slow with age." Mabel chuckled and earned a raised eyebrow from the heiress since they were both sixteen. "If he eats but doesn't want you to, you can blackmail him!" She chirped happily.

Pacifica began tapping her chin, a gesture the twins had rubbed off on her.

"You’re speaking of blackmailing my dad, and it’s me who gets slow with age?" She smiled mockingly.

"Hmm… You know, maybe your father is right about this." Mabel had a look inside the bowl to realize with a surprised expression that there were less than half of the original cookies. "You ate most of these and I haven't even touched one yet."

"Oh, sorry." Pacifica blushed slightly in embarrassment and nibbled her seventh cookie more slowly.

A few minutes later they heard a key opening the main door to the house and then they Dipper came in.

"Well, what do you think?"

Dipper had bought a pair of blue jeans and a red flannel shirt with a black undershirt beneath. He spun slowly so that both girls had a good luck at him and then he looked at them nervously.

"Whoa, Dipper! Now you look like a teenager!” Mabel praised the outfit and stood up to have a closer look. “In fact, you look like one of Wendy's brothers!"

"You think so?" Dipper rolled his sleeves up and picked up an umbrella, resting it on his shoulder as if it were an axe. He then made a very clumsy lumberjack posture.

"Sorry, bro-bro. You need to be bulkier to pass for lumberjack." Mabel snickered and poked her brother in the belly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He chuckled and left the umbrella back in its stand. "What do you say, Pacifica?"

She didn't answer. Pacifica had been gawking stupidly at him ever since he had entered through the door. With the red flannel shirt and jeans, Dipper matched perfectly the image of the dream she had had when they were twelve. That was the sign she had been waiting for. Pacifica knew the moment had come. She wanted to take their physical relationship to the next level.

Mabel noticed how Pacifica was left dumbstruck and waved a hand in front of her face.

"I'd say she likes it." The brunette shrugged and giggled.


	2. Everyone does it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica has made up her mind. Now, her only issue is telling Dipper about it, and dealing with an ever present twin sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Masturbation.

"We are leaving to work! Don't forget to clear the table!"

"Yes, dad!" Both twins said at the same time.

"Yes, Mr. Pines." Pacifica quickly added after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Oh, and you are in charge of the house, Mabel. Keep an eye on these two."

"Yes, mom." Mabel chirped happily, Dipper rolled his eyes and Pacifica blushed slightly.

When the door closed, the trio of teens finished their meals and carried the plates and glasses to the kitchen. Next, the three of them sat in the couch with Pacifica in between the twins. She grabbed Dipper's hand and began squeezing it, earning an affective nudge from his shoulder in return. Meanwhile Mabel opened her notepad and flipped pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Wanna hear the list of stuff I have planned?" The cheerful brunette suggested as she put on a pair of heart-shaped tinted glasses.

"Sure. What are we doing today?" Pacifica let go of Dipper's hand and turned to the brunette expectantly, hoping to do something weird but fun.

"Let's begin with the maybes." She wetted her finger and turned a page. "We could play dress up so that I get some ideas for this year's Summerween."

"I'd like that." Pacifica smiled.

"Definitely not.” Dipper shook his head and shuddered at the memories. “I'm not eager to put on a princess Leia slave outfit again."

"But Dipper! If I was Luke and Pacifica was Han, who did you expect to be?" Mabel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why couldn't I be Han and Pacifica Leila?"

"Because Luke and Leila were twins!" The cheerful brunette gestured between Dipper and herself to support her point.

"We didn't have to respect that in the cosplay." Dipper frowned. "Let me have a look at that list." He snatched the list out of her hands and had a look until he found something appealing. "Here. Pay a visit to the gnomes to make sure they aren't bickering with the manotaurs."

"Nuh-huh.” Mabel declined the idea. “Those cowmen always love it when I bring them sweaters, but I don't like how the gnomes look at me."

"Really?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “I prefer the gnomes' creepy looks over the manotaurs' comments. They always ask me if I have grown chest hair like Dipper." She said plainly and the twins snickered.

"Fine, choose another thing from the list." Dipper gave the notepad back to Mabel.

"Um..." Mabel took off her tinted glasses, realizing that she couldn’t see a thing with them, and had another look at the list. "This one: Decide the theme for our Trimestral Happy-Friendship picture!" She chirped happily.

"It's been three months already?" The heiress asked and Mabel nodded eagerly, pointing at a picture at the wall.

"As long as it isn't anything like the last theme..." Dipper rubbed his head reflexively.

About two years ago, Mabel began making a Best Friends Forever album. Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica had to take a picture every three months and Mabel added that picture to the wall. Whenever they took a new picture, Mabel replaced the one in the wall and put that one in her album. The last theme had been 'surprise picture'. Mabel had jumped on the couple while they had been kissing and taken the picture midair. Pacifica appeared on it with her eyes closed and her lips puckered out waiting to be kissed, Dipper with a mouth wide open in surprise and losing his balance, and Mabel was falling on top of her brother while taking the picture.

"C'mon, Dipper. It wasn't that bad." Mabel giggled.

"You made me hit my head on the wall. I had a bump for a week." He countered matter-of-factly.

"And I made you an 'I am sorry' cake. Besides, I didn't see you complaining when Pacifica spent the whole week kissing that boo-boo." The brunette nudged the heiress playfully.

"Of course he didn't” Pacifica threw one arm around Dipper's back and side-hugged him. “I kissed it better." She landed a quick peck on his cheek affectively. Dipper smiled and returned the peck on her lips.

"Hey, hey!" Mabel pulled from Pacifica to break the embrace. "Don't get sidetracked!" She poked Dipper's cheek over the heiress' shoulder. The couple rolled their eyes and focused again.

"Well, what do you have in mind for the new theme?" Dipper asked and discreetly grabbed Pacifica's hand to squeeze it.

"We are in early June, so how about a pool theme? I have a new neon pink one-piece swimsuit!" Mabel chirped happily.

"I also bought a new purple bikini last week." Pacifica supported the idea. She felt how Dipper gave her hand an involuntary hard squeeze and she looked at his face. His eyes were slightly widened and he was blushing. "And, I'll need someone to apply sunscreen on my back." She waggled her eyebrows playfully and returned the squeeze to drive him over the edge.

"I-I'm one million percent on this idea!" Dipper blurted out.

"Cool! So we do this in... let's say a week in your pool, Paz-Paz?" Mabel suggested happily.

"I don't see why not. Although I'll need to ask you a favor in return." The heiress smiled faintly.

"No problem, sister. What do you want?" Mabel smiled broadly.

"I'd like to have one of our naps." Pacifica looked at Dipper and stroked his forearm.

Dipper felt the usual warm fluttering in his chest he felt whenever they did that, and he squeezed her knee through the leggings in agreement.

Since Mabel and Dipper stopped sharing a bedroom a year ago, their sleepovers with Pacifica changed and everyone slept in their own room, the heiress in the guest room. The couple missed sleeping into each other's arms hoping they were dreaming the same thing, so they began having naps on the couch whenever Pacifica stayed for lunch. Mabel, however, wasn't a very nap person due to her energetic personality and that activity bored her, so she always tried to distract herself by poking fun at the couple.

"Sure!" Mabel chirped happily.

"And you can't come every ten minutes to tell us how cute we look or take pictures for your scrapbook." Pacifica quickly added.

"But... you look so cute while sleeping together!" The brunette giggled and poked her in the cheeks. Pacifica gave her a stern look and Mabel stopped the poking immediately. "Um... how long are you gonna be sleeping? I'd like to play something like cards later."

Pacifica was about to demand the whole afternoon, seizing the opportunity that the twins' parents weren't home to accidentally wake them up whenever they passed by the living room, but Dipper gave her a look. He didn't want to alienate his sister the whole afternoon and, in truth, Pacifica didn't want to either.

"It'll be just a short nap until five o'clock. An hour and half." The heiress concluded.

"That's..." Mabel counted with her fingers. "...half a sweater! Alright, I'll be in my room!" She said cheerfully and left the couple alone.

Dipper moved to the recliner chair while Pacifica took from a drawer the blanket they always used for naps. He smiled broadly and spread his arms to let her snuggle up. The heiress sat on his lap and yelped when Dipper pulled from the lever and both of them suddenly lay back on the recliner. They giggled and Pacifica threw her arms around his chest, snuggling against his side and draping one leg over his. She rested her face on the left side of his chest and Dipper embraced her, one arm stroking her side through her short purple dress and the other pulling the blanket over their bodies. Once they were comfortable, he cuddled her in his arms and pecked her scalp.

"I love you." He whispered and began stroking her hair idly with his free hand.

Pacifica gave a happy sigh and rubbed her cheek against his chest. The heiress always felt like she was twelve again whenever she heard those words.

Between his thumping heartbeats on her ear, the way he was stroking her hair and how warm his body was, Pacifica felt so protected and loved that she fell asleep in his arms almost instantly. Sometime later she woke up and raised her head carefully to see if Dipper was still asleep. He was snoring lightly with the hand that had been stroking her hair on top of hers. She thought he looked cute and smiled warmly, unwilling to wake him up.

Pacifica rested her head back on his chest and began to think about what to do. She didn't know how to address the subject of their physical relationship. Considering the multiple times she had declined him over the years, the heiress was more than certain that Dipper was going to think she was joking. Moreover, Pacifica wanted to do some research first in some topics she was clueless about, and those topics ranged from her own body to Dipper's.

"Mmm, Princess..." Dipper moaned in his sleep and removed his hand from on top of hers to hug and cuddle her as if she were a plush toy.

Pacifica couldn't help but smile. He had given her that pet name the day they had kissed for the first time because of her liking for princess fairytales, and she loved it. The heiress was brought back to reality when something poked her thigh. Pacifica's eyes widened and she lifted the blanket with her now free hand to have a look at the bulge in his jeans pressing against her thigh. The heiress had always had mixed opinions about Dipper's erections. She felt flattered whenever it happened, but they were also a nuisance because she didn't want to touch it, or rather be touched by it. Now, however, she was curious. Pacifica tentatively extended an experimenting hand and patted the bulge.

"It's hard." She murmured with a hint of amusement.

Feeling more confident, she pressed her palm on his hardness through the jeans. Pacifica gasped in astonishment when she felt it grow and she reflexively withdrew her hand.

"Like... very, very hard." The heiress commented with a surprised smile. She knew little to nothing about the opposite sex and felt completely joyful about every new bit of information gathered. Pacifica extended her hand to touch it again.

"What are you doing?" A very awake Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"AH!" Pacifica yelped and gave a jerk of surprise on top of Dipper. "Don't talk all of the sudden like that, you idiot! You startled me!" She began beating his chest with her fists.

"Ouch, Ouch!" Dipper chuckled at her overreaction and grabbed her hands to stop her. "Sorry, sorry. What were you doing?" He repeated his question.

"I—um..." Her face blushed crimson red and her voice came out in a whisper. "I'm ready."

"Say again? I heard you wanted to do it." Dipper chuckled at how absurd that sounded.

"Dipper, I wanna take our physical relationship to the next level." Pacifica clarified with a frown.

Dipper stopped laughing on the spot.

"If this is a joke it's not funny, Pacifica." He looked at her sternly and Pacifica raised an eyebrow in response. "Wait... you are not joking, are you?"

The heiress rolled her eyes and leaned her head closer to his. "No, Dork. I'm not joking. I love you." She kissed him softly and prompted herself up on his chest.

Dipper still couldn't believe that was happening. He parted the kiss and pinched himself on the cheek to make sure he wasn't asleep.

"Really?" Pacifica looked at him in amusement.

"Yeah, I uh... I'm not dreaming, right? Because I've dreamed about this a couple of times before." Dipper rubbed his head nervously and Pacifica pinched him playfully. "Ouch! Yep, definitely awake."

"You're an idiot." Pacifica giggled and began stroking his chest through the flannel shirt.

"But... what made you change your mind? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Let's just say that I like your new outfit." Pacifica smiled slyly and unbuttoned two buttons to reveal his collarbones and improve the sight.

"I-I'll get ten spares then!" Dipper blurted out.

Pacifica giggled and slid her hand into the flannel shirt to stroke his chest through the undershirt.

"So how d-do you... I m-mean when are we going t-to..." He began to stammer as his blush turned a darker shade of red with every stroke of his chest, feeling all of the sudden completely conscious about the fact that she was on top of him.

Pacifica removed her hands from his chest and fixed her blue eyes on his hazel ones with a serious look to stop his babble.

"I'd like something romantic and special, so... this weekend in the Shack after Soos closes it and leaves to his house?" She suggested, knowing that Soos closed the Shack every Friday for the weekend and they would have the building for themselves.

"Y-yes! I'll have... something by Saturday night." Dipper reassured and began brainstorming to make it the night of their lives. Today was Thursday, and he had to think fast.

"Good." She hugged his chest and readjusted herself slightly on top of him to doze a little more. "Now we have only one thing to take care of."

"What?" He asked obliviously.

Pacifica didn't need to answer him. A second after Dipper asked, Mabel burst into the room and began poking them in the cheeks. "Wake up! Wake-up-Wake-up-Wake-up! It's five o'clock!"

"The deranged twin sister we love so much." Pacifica muttered and got off Dipper with a groan.

"I've got so many games ready! Look! I made my own deck of cards while you were sleeping!" She chirped happily and showed them the cards. It was a hand-drawn standard 52 cards deck, but the king, the queen and the jack had Waddles' face drawn on it.

They began playing 'I doubt it' to pass time. In the meantime, Pacifica was thinking for a solution to their situation. Every weekend the three of them used the empty Shack to play their games and hang out. The three of them. Pacifica needed this weekend to be only the two of them, and the fact of how much she had ended up loving Mabel as the sister she had always wanted but never had was complicating the situation. She couldn't simply tell her to get lost. The heiress was snapped out of her thoughts when Mabel nudged her.

"C'mon, Paz-Paz! It's your turn!" She chirped happily.

"Oh, sorry. So... what was the last card?"

"I placed three queens!" The cheerful brunette smiled.

Pacifica had a look at her own cards and smiled inwardly. She knew Mabel had to be lying because she had two queens in her own hands, but she wouldn't expose her. It was funnier to mess with Dipper.

"Another one then." She shrugged and added a queen face down on the pile of cards in the middle.

"Two more." Dipper said and placed two cards face down on top of Pacifica's.

"And two more!" Mabel chirped and did the same on top of Dipper's.

"And... one more." The heiress said doubtfully as a frown appeared on her forehead.

"I doubt it!" Dipper chuckled and lifted Pacifica's card, only to find a queen. "Aw, man."

Pacifica burst into laughter and high-fived Mabel while Dipper rolled his eyes and picked up the pile of cards to add them to his own hand. He checked the cards order and realized how many queens Mabel had placed.

"Seriously, Mabel? You didn't place a single queen?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, bro-bro. I didn't have any!" Mabel laughed happily.

They continued playing for a while and Dipper's hand of cards became bigger and bigger. Soon Mabel emptied her hand and won the game. The phone rang then and she cheerfully bounced to pick it up.

"Hi! This is Mabel! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. This weekend?"

After hearing those words, Dipper and Pacifica shared a hopeful look, thinking the same thing. Perhaps Mabel had to leave that weekend with Grenda somewhere or she had to do some of her arts & crafts projects with someone.

"Sure! I don't see why not." She hung up the phone. "You guys gonna love this! Soos has been thinking and he wants us to do the road trip to _'take inspiration'_ from other tourist traps—" Mabel made air quotes since by inspiration she had meant stealing ideas. "—this weekend! Isn't that cool?" The cheerful brunette bounced and grabbed Dipper by the flannel shirt to shake him.

"Uh... yeah!" He chuckled nervously and looked at Pacifica. The heiress smiled sheepishly and both of them agreed unspokenly to push their plans to the next weekend.

"This is so great! Now I have the whole month planned! This weekend we'll be in our trip around Oregon, next weekend we are going to your pool—"

The couple facepalmed inwardly. They had forgotten about that. Dipper frowned as his excitement for the lifetime occasion faded due to the multiple delays. On the other hand, Pacifica was getting more frustrated with every added week.

"—then it's the Northwest Annual Fest, then—"

"Mabel!" Pacifica snapped and Mabel looked at her quizzically. "Um... could you bring me a glass of water, sis?" The heiress made sure to use the affectionate nickname.

"Sure thing!" Mabel smiled broadly, just like every time Pacifica called her ‘sis’. "You prefer some Mabel Juice instead?"

"Yes, please." She agreed, guessing that would buy her some more time.

Once Mabel ran happily towards the kitchen to add two thirds of sugar and one third of mixed fruit juice into a glass, the smile fell from Dipper's face and a frown appeared on Pacifica's forehead.

"We've to do something, Dipper! At this pace she's going to have the whole summer planned!" Pacifica said anxiously.

"Well, we can't say it's going to be a boring summer." Dipper tried to joke but stopped when he saw her glare. "I mean... what can we do about it?"

"We can tell her." She suggested.

"No way. Either she freaks out and screams in shock or she takes it well and wants to tag along to cheer us or something." Dipper shook his head in disagreement.

"You're exaggerating. Mabel can't possibly be so random." Pacifica giggled but then stopped and pondered about it. "Or... maybe she is. Ugh! Why is this so complicated!?" She groaned in frustration.

"Hmm... what if we just lie to her? Or rather you lie to her. She can tell when I'm lying." Dipper began tapping his own chin while thinking about an excuse. "I have a plan. We need face paint, a fake thermometer—"

"I'll just tell her I've stomach flu." She interrupted him and waved her hand dismissively.

"That could also work." He shrugged.

Mabel came back soon afterwards with the sugary beverage and placed it on the table. Pacifica ignored the drink, shared a small nod with Dipper, and then she placed a hand on her belly and moaned softly.

"What's wrong?" Dipper said with his best concerned face and sat next to her on the couch.

"My... stomach hurts a little... I think I ate too much earlier. Ahh!" The heiress moaned and clenched her belly.

"Oh my gosh! We have to call a doctor! It might be appendicitis!" Mabel rushed to get the phone.

"No!" Both Dipper and Pacifica yelled at the same time.

"I mean... it hurts in the stomach and the appendix is lower." Pacifica stroked her own belly to prove her point.

"When the pain is too big the body gets confused and stuff, we can't take the risk! Dipper, what do you think?" Mabel asked for support.

Dipper couldn't help but bite his lower lip. If he didn't know Pacifica was faking the pain, he would have snatched the phone out of his sister's hands and he would be yelling at the hospital already, but that was not the case.

"Well... maybe it's just stomach flu." He tried to sound convincing and rested his hand on top of her flat belly.

"Yeah, it has to be that. I... I'm feeling a little better now." Pacifica smiled faintly.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked with a frown of concern and the heiress nodded. "Alright. So... will you get well by this weekend's road trip?"

"I don't think so. Sorry." Pacifica gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'll stay and take care of her." Dipper rubbed her forearm a few times and then held her hand. "But you can go with Soos into that road trip if you want."

"Nah, I'll just call Soos and tell him to move it to another weekend. I've to take care of my sis-sis too! If it's something stomach-related this is probably because of something I cooked." Mabel smiled and grabbed the heiress free hand to squeeze it.

Both of them frowned but Pacifica's was a deeper frown. It wasn't only because their plan had just failed but because of the sense of guilt in her chest. The heiress saw Mabel genuinely worried about her health and she couldn't take it.

"I'm not sick." She sighed and Mabel's concerned face turned into a confused one. "We lied because we wanted to be alone at the Shack this weekend." Pacifica explained and Mabel's confused face became hurt immediately.

"You guys... don't wanna to hang out with me?" Mabel mumbled and lowered her head.

"No! I mean... Yes! uh..." Dipper facepalmed and decided to avoid simplifying. "We love hanging out with you but... we'd like some privacy this weekend because... well..." He nervously drummed his fingers on his thighs and stared at Pacifica for help.

The heiress leaned closer to the brunette and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh!" Mabel gasped in surprise and blushed slightly. "You guys haven't had sexy-fun-times yet? I thought you had already done it years ago!"

Where Pacifica raised an eyebrow at Mabel's reaction, Dipper frowned.

"Why? Have you already... No, wait. I don't wanna know it." He shook his head to push away what he was picturing in his mind.

"Sure thing I have! You want some advice? I know a few cool tricks that—" Mabel said cheerfully and bounced on the couch.

"Mabel! No, no, no! Rule #14: You and I won't talk about anything where we picture the other naked!" Dipper interrupted her quickly as his eyes widened in horror at this new information about his twin.

"Actually... I wouldn't mind some advice." Pacifica shrugged and received a look of disbelief from Dipper.

"Girl talk!" She chirped and grabbed Pacifica from the wrist. "Sorry, bro-bro but you can't hear what we are gonna talk about because of your 'rule'!" Mabel said in a singing voice and stood up.

The heiress yelped and saw a blur of corridors and doors as Mabel dragged her to her own room, leaving a groaning Dipper saying "This is not going to end well." behind. The cheerful brunette closed her bedroom door and locked it with a click. Mabel offered Pacifica her office chair and then she jumped on her bed, lying on her belly, grabbing one of her multiple plush toys and looking at Pacifica with a playful smile.

The heiress took a survey of Mabel's bedroom and it was just as she remembered with the exception of one thing. In addition to the posters on the walls, the pile of cushions she knew Mabel knit herself, a closet that was probably filled with sweaters and a bed full of plush toys, there was the recent addition of a workbench right under the window frame where Mabel expressed her creativity in her art & crafts projects. Pacifica had a similar one in her room but unlike Mabel's, it wasn’t a workbench with glue, paint and even scorch marks on it, but a desk where the heiress drew her dresses sketches.

Pacifica returned her gaze to the brunette and realized which toy Mabel was hugging while sitting on her bed. It was a big blonde plush llama the heiress knew very well. When they were twelve and Dipper and she began dating, he won that toy in the funfair for her. A few days later Mabel confessed having a crush on her, but Pacifica wished only to be friends and had to decline her. The cheerful brunette looked so devastated that Pacifica decided to gift her the plush llama toy to cheer her up and, luckily, it worked like a charm. Over the years, Pacifica guessed the crush faded since Mabel had a few boyfriends now and then, but she couldn't help but feel flattered about the fact that she had kept the toy in such a pristine condition. It looked as good as new.

"I knew Dipper was going to overreact with all his _'I don't wanna see my sister naked!'_ thingy." Mabel did an imitation of her brother and snapped Pacifica out of her train of though.

"Yeah." Pacifica giggled but knew Dipper had his reasons, considering that what Mabel understood for privacy varied greatly from the average concept. That thought made her realize something important. "You... aren't going to appear all of the sudden at the Shack this Saturday now that you know of it, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" Mabel looked at her in amusement. "This moment is almost as important for you as it is for me!" She grabbed her scrapbook dedicated only to the couple when she noticed Pacifica's quizzical look. "I hooked you up together, remember? Now you're finally going to express your love for each other and that means I did a good job as matchmaker!" She sighed dreamily.

"Um... I don't wanna burst your bubble or anything but... wouldn't it be more special when Dipper and I made love?" Pacifica asked doubtfully.

"What?" The question had left Mabel completely dumbfounded. "And what are you two going to do this weekend then?"

"Well, I was thinking that... you know, I touch him, he touches me..." Pacifica blushed and began doing half spins with the office chair.

"Oh! I thought Dipper and you were going to... I mean, you whispered earlier _'We're going to take the next step in our relationship'_." The cheerful brunette did air-quotes and mimicked her voice.

"I wanna go slowly because all of this is new for me." Pacifica stopped the spins and sat cross-legged in the office chair, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Bah, you don't miss much." Mabel waved her hand dismissively to calm her. "Heavy petting is pretty much like when you do it yourself but funnier." She said cheerfully and then blushed and giggled at her own memories.

Pacifica smiled faintly and calmed a little.

"Actually I've never touched myself before so this is going to be interesting." The heiress commented nonchalantly and giggled along with Mabel.

"Good one, Paz!" She burst into giggles and shoved Pacifica, causing the office chair to wheel away slightly.

The smile fell from Pacifica's face when she realized Mabel thought she had been joking and looked at her quizzically to snap the brunette out of her laughing.

"Wait, wait...” Mabel stopped laughing. “You weren’t kidding? Never like in... never?"

"Uh... yes?" Pacifica replied doubtfully.

"But everyone does it!" Mabel snapped in complete disbelief.

"Really? I always thought it was kinda filthy touching down there." Pacifica shrugged innocently and then realized that by everyone Mabel had meant also Dipper. "So... is that a bad thing?"

"It's going to be a disaster." Mabel blurted out and covered her mouth on the spot, realizing that she was thinking aloud.

"Thanks." Pacifica rolled her eyes and slumped back on the office chair.

"I mean, it's not a bad thing! It's weird, but you know the saying: Better late than never!" She attempted to raise Pacifica's spirits and the heiress smiled faintly in return. "You know what? I can show you!"

"Um...” Pacifica's mind processed what she had just heard and instinctively crossed her legs to protect her groin, her face blushing on the spot. “You don't have to take the trouble. I think I can manage on my own."

"It's not trouble at all! It’ll be a second!" Mabel got her hands under her bed and tried to pull something out. After a few failed attempts, she got her head under her bed to have a look at what she couldn’t find with her hands. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"My laptop. I wanna show you some vids that can help." Mabel stood up and walked to the door.

"Vids?" Pacifica pondered for a few seconds what kind of videos would Mabel show her and then realization struck her. Luckily for her it was on time.

Mabel opened the door and yelled towards the stairs: "Dipper! Have you seen my laptop? Pacifica and I need it to watch po—mhm!"

Pacifica grabbed Mabel from behind and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from saying anything stupid.

"Don't tell him that!" She hissed. "He's going to overreact twice as much as before!"

Mabel licked the palm covering her mouth to get rid of it and then giggled.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot."

Pacifica sat on Mabel's bed and dried her hand on the bed sheets mouthing an _'Ew'_ sound.

"Maybe I should tell Dipper to delay this.” Pacifica frowned. “I'm feeling nowhere near ready at the moment." She sighed heavily and slumped back against the mass of plush toys, covering her face with her hands.

Mabel walked up to her and began poking her face through the gaps between the fingers.

“C’mon Paz-Paz, Pazy, ‘princess’,” She giggled at this last one and continued the poking and the nicknaming. “Pacifica, sis—“

“Oh my gosh Mabel, one of these days I’ll end up slapping you.” Pacifica groaned and sat up to stop the abusive pokes on her face. “Whaaaaat.” She asked reluctantly and rolled her eyes.

“I’ve a suggestion as expert matchmaker!” She chirped happily.

“Fine. What is it?” The heiress asked and took her former plush llama toy to cuddle it a little.

“Don’t tell Dipper anything yet. Tonight try having a look at some _‘instructive cinematography’_ on the internet… you know how to do that, right?” Mabel asked, unknowing what to expect after the previous masturbation-related revelation.

“Eh…” Pacifica did a more or less gesture with her hand.

“Just type ‘porn’ and click everywhere!” The cheerful brunette spread her arms wide and giggled. “Then touch until it feels good. Also try using your imagination to get my brother into the picture.” She shrugged and Pacifica blushed. “And, if you don’t like that, we’ll think of something else tomorrow.”

“I don’t know…” Pacifica murmured, still discouraged about the prospect.

“C’mon, Pacifica! Think of it like riding a bike for the first time. Everyone is a little scared at first but, when you finally do it, it’s amazing! Besides, it’s easier than it looks!” Mabel grinned in tries to raise her spirits.

Pacifica stared at the goofy smile for a while and couldn’t help but smile a little too.

“I’m more of a pony person, but I get what you mean.” She sighed. “I’ll give it a try.”

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Pacifica opened her bedroom door in her purple silk nightgown and did a furtive check of the corridor for the fourth time that hour. She felt as if she were twelve again and were waiting for everyone to be asleep so that she could sneak into the kitchen and go off her diet. The last time she had checked, the lights were already turned off but she had heard noises in the ground floor. This time the heiress stood still as a statue for a minute until she was satisfied. There wasn't any sound coming from downstairs, so her parents and the butlers had already gone to sleep. She got back inside her bedroom and locked the door behind just in case. Then, she tiptoed towards her desk to sit in her office chair and opened her laptop. She had turned it on two hours ago to watch some ‘instructive cinematography’ just as Mabel had suggested, but the constant sound of footsteps in the manor had caused her fear of being caught to win over her curiosity. Now everything was silent.

Pacifica made sure that the sound was off and opened the web browser. She typed in the search engine 'porn' and looked around herself cautiously, as if someone was about to jump out of her closet and catch her red-handed. She was about to start the search when she thought back and added 'brown-haired' and 'teen' to the tags so that it satisfied her desires. She was so nervous that she hit 'shift' instead of 'enter', and wondered for a second why the search engine wasn't working before correcting her mistake.

Several websites appeared and her cheeks felt like they had caught fire almost instantly at the descriptions. Pacifica had another look around herself as if she were stealing a jewelry store, and decided to click on the first website. _"Are you +18?"_ She read aloud the warning that prevented her from continuing. The heiress blushed and lied. The website let her in and Pacifica felt a mixture of joy and amusement at how easy it had been to gain access.

Her joy was premature.

The website changed on the spot into a blank website with a very clear alert. _"The following website may not be safe. Parental Control is redirecting your browser website for—"_

Pacifica couldn't continue reading. She yelped in horror and turned off the laptop abruptly, next jumping into her bed to pretend she was asleep. The heiress had no idea how a parental control program worked, but she was begging inwardly that it didn't save any kind of log of what she had searched, let alone tell her father somehow because she would be very, very grounded if that were the case.

After a few minutes nobody knocked on her door so she calmed down. The heiress pondered about what to do now. She had been hoping to have a look in her laptop before her hands went to town but, since that hadn't been possible and she had earned a scare instead of inspiration, Pacifica discarded the idea of using the internet again and decided to rely on her imagination.

Pacifica pushed the covers and got comfortable with some pillows under her upper-back and head to prompt herself up. She bent her knees and hiked up her nightgown, removing her panties afterwards to reveal her most private area and have an easier access to it, although she kept her breast safely hidden beneath the purple nightgown. The heiress stared at her mound and noticed the thin blonde pubic hair shinning under the dim moonlight coming through her window.

"I might shave that." She muttered and stroked the sparse hair on her mound. She had a look at her thighs and smiled when she found no traces of hair there. Her blonde hair and fair skin had granted her a practically hairless body, which she found very useful as it saved her time. However, the memory of how much Dipper loved to stroke her long blonde mane struck her mind and Pacifica began to wonder if having a hairless skin would be a problem. Shaking her head to push those thoughts away, the heiress scooted forwards to be a little more comfortable on the bed and began using her imagination.

In her mind eye, Dipper began smiling nervously at her, his eyes constantly drifting downwards to steal glances at her naked charms. Pacifica smiled, thinking that he looked cute, and pulled him on top of herself to kiss him. She pecked him aggressively a few times to excite him until she was successful and Dipper crashed his lips on hers into a passionate kiss. Pacifica felt a soft pull inside her lower belly and thanked all the years she had been drawing dresses and weird things with Mabel for granting her such a creative and vivid imagination. The heiress began emulating his soft caresses along her sides, close to her breasts since she knew he desired them, but not too close since she didn't like him touching them.

Her hands stroked her belly in small circles around her navel and Pacifica couldn't help but frown. Whenever Dipper did that she always felt a pleasurable ticklish sensation that made her quiver and giggle, but her own hands couldn't emulate that foreign touch to stimulate the most ticklish part of her body. Shaking her head for the second time that night to ignore those thoughts, she removed her hands from her belly.

Pacifica then pictured Dipper parting the passionate kiss and tracing a kissing line towards her neck, causing her to reflexively shudder in pleasure. Feeling the strange sensation between her legs she felt whenever they were making out, Pacifica decided that she was ready to start. The heiress traced her hand slowly down her belly and tentatively stroked her naked mound, feeling a faint pleasant tingling coming from it with every stroke. Her breath quickened and her heart began to beat faster as her hand continued its exploration downwards. Pacifica cupped her groin and gasped in surprise at how hot and wet her labia were. She wondered what to do now for a second and then she experimentally ran her index and middle finger up and down along the folds of skin at the sides of her slit, feeling a pleasurable pull from her lower belly that demanded more. The heiress panted slightly at the stimulation of her labia, but soon she felt something odd that made her stop.

Pacifica retrieved her hand and pondered for a second. When she was ten and began expressing her artistic abilities, she realized, much to her surprise, that despite writing, holding the fork and even serving the ball in volleyball with the right hand, something she did so good that even Wendy who was the team captain praised, she couldn't draw with it as well as she did with the left hand. Pacifica didn't have to think it twice and resumed her previous caresses with her left hand instead, feeling the difference instantly.

She began panting softly at every long stroke of her labia and closed her eyes to continue imagining Dipper. She saw him staring with a crimson red blush at how she was touching herself before him and then his hands went slowly and almost doubtfully towards his jeans to reciprocate the pleasure on his own body. Pacifica extended her free hand and massaged his hardness through the fabric to give him her approval. Dipper put on the same silly and pleasured face he always put whenever she accidentally touched him _there_ , and unbuttoned his jeans, revealing an even bigger bulge in his boxers. Pacifica increased the speed with which she was touching herself and saw how he hooked his thumbs in his boxers to lower them.

Pacifica had to stop there once more.

"How would it be? I've never seen it." The heiress pondered innocently. Surely she had had a few hours of sexual education during these past years of high school, but in her opinion the drawings in the books were rather disappointing and not precisely attractive. Pacifica had to shake her head for the third time that night to push those thoughts aside and began feeling slightly frustrated.

Forgetting about getting her boyfriend naked in her mind eye, she pictured him leaning closer to her ear and whispering beautiful things into it, giving her earlobe a soft suckle after each wonderful sentence. Pacifica felt her cheeks blushing, as well as her shoulders, chest and, more importantly at the moment, her groin. Her womanhood began to feel hotter than ever in her life and she tightened her caresses, passing from her folds to her inner labia and barely brushing her clit with each stroke. A spark of pleasure flew from her crotch and travelled throughout her body, causing the hair on her nape to stand on its end and her nipples to become erect.

"Oh my gosh, where has this been all my life..." The heiress’s eyes widened and began moaning.

Having discovered the key to her pleasure, Pacifica began petting the area around her clit in small circles without touching it directly, feeling how it grew slightly and how it caused her legs and hips to quiver pleasantly. Her free hand was feeling anxious and began exploring the area around her breasts, feeling a small tingle in her erected nipples that needed attention. Pacifica slid a hand under the folds of her hiked up purple silk nightgown and brushed her right nipple with her palm, feeling how it sent a strong sensation through her breast. The heiress moaned her pleasure and removed her hand away from her breast immediately, the sensation being too stronger than she expected. That free hand went to her neck to stroke her imaginary boyfriend's cheek while she focused all her attention on the hand between her legs.

Pacifica ran an experimenting index finger from the bottom of her slit upwards repeatedly, imagining it was Dipper's finger and she gasped, arching her back in pleasure. She couldn't believe how good such a simple action was feeling. She wanted to do that every night. She wanted Dipper to do that to her every night, and she wanted to do the equivalent to him too and rejoice in how he would quiver in pleasure. The heiress pondered for a second how it would feel to slide her fingers inside herself, but thought back quickly in fear of breaking anything important to her. Pacifica resumed her caresses around her clit and decided to do something bolder. She ran her index in a diagonal stroke brushing her clit through its hood slightly and her left leg spasmed as her eyes rolled back in pleasure at the strong sensation. She wanted more, so she clumsily pressed her clit hard with her finger and she saw the stars.

"Ah—Ow!" Pacifica quickly removed her finger in pain. "Alright, rookie mistake." She smiled wryly and noted mentally to be more careful down there.

The heiress decided to play it safe and placed her index and middle fingers at each side of her clit, only the index brushing it slightly, and began rubbing herself up and down repeatedly in soft and gentle strokes to cause a small vibrating sensation on her special nub. Pacifica felt the definition of ecstasy building up between her legs and she wanted more. Her body began to heat up, so she discarded the slow and gentle strokes and began doing long, careful and quick strokes, brushing her folds completely and caressing her clit in the process. As she built up the pace, her hips rolled against her hand instinctively to aid the strokes and her legs started to shiver.

Pacifica began giving short pants and her mouth opened to moan loudly in response to the first time in her life she was feeling such pleasure. She no longer cared who might hear her moans. All she cared about at the moment was to increase the movement of her hand that was causing her toes to flex and her body to quiver after every long and frantic stroke of her groin. Pacifica felt how a strong burning sensation was building up inside her crotch, how her saliva tasted sweeter all of the sudden, how she couldn't stop her legs from spasming slightly, how her thighs clenched around her hand and how the muscles in her neck tensed in expectation for a loud moan of pure pleasure and release. She increased her strokes to a fevered pitch and—

Her hand cramped.

"Ouch! What the-? Ah! Fu—!"

Pacifica had to use her free hand to muffle her cry of pain as the hand that was delivering her pleasure had a muscular cramp and a strong sensation of pain flew from her wrist along her arm up to her shoulder, preventing her from adding the last little fuel to her almost achieved orgasm. Feeling the pleasure fading, she desperately tried to move her hand again too soon and another spark of pure pain shot from her wrist and caused a couple tears to flow from her eyes, killing her progress completely. The heiress frowned deeply and decided to stay still for a while.

After a few minutes the cramp was gone and she was once more able to move her hand freely. However, all that was left between her legs was a wet coldness in the night's chill. Pacifica fixed her nightgown and put on a pair of purple cotton panties. Then she gave a completely frustrated sight and slumped on her bed face down.

"If this was supposed to be easy, I don't know what I am going to do this Saturday." Pacifica muttered and tried to fall asleep.

**:: ::**

* * *

**:: ::**

Mabel was sat on the couch leaning over the armrest and poking her head around the doorframe into the corridor, waiting for Dipper to get out of his room. When she heard his door closing, the cheerful brunette quickly sat back on the couch and continued knitting a sweater. Dipper walked down the stairs and appeared in the doorframe.

“Did Pacifica call while I was upstairs?” He asked worriedly.

The heiress usually spent the afternoons in the twins’ house when it wasn’t the other way around. Since she hadn’t dropped by today, Dipper was slightly anxious and wondering if something had happened.

“Yes! She said that… um… she was busy today but she’ll be at the Shack tomorrow.” Mabel tried her best to sound casual while nervously knitting the sweater.

Luckily, Dipper was looking for his keys and didn’t notice that.

“You’re not going appear all of the sudden tomorrow at the Shack, right?” He asked and grabbed his keys to leave.

“You wanna hear it again? I promise for the fifth time that I won’t go to the Shack tomorrow.” Mabel replied reluctantly and rolled her eyes. “Besides, I’m leaving with Soos into that road trip and…” She beckoned her brother closer and, when Dipper raised an eyebrow and approached, she whispered into his ear. “…as far as mom and dad know, you are coming too so… you know.” She nudged him playfully and waggled her eyebrows. “You have the whole weekend to do… stuff.” Mabel concluded with a blush and a giggle.

Dipper’s eyes widened and he blushed too.

“I-I’ll need more than one then!” He babbled and checked the contents of his wallet.

“Where were you going by the way?” She asked without raising her gaze from the sweater.

“To the pharmacy, I gotta buy uh… things!” He replied and moved to the door.

Mabel raised an eyebrow and then realization struck her. _‘Dipper misunderstood Pacifica just like I did! Should I tell him? Hmm… Nah.’_ She shrugged and kept her mouth shut, hoping to get a funny story when she came back from the road trip. 

Mabel feigned she was still knitting a sweater and, when Dipper left, she counted to twenty and got out of the house. The twins’ house was in the outskirts of Gravity Falls, on the opposite side to the Shack and near the hill where the Northwest manor was. Mabel walked to the forest edge doubtfully, trying to remember where the accorded spot was.

“Pacifica! He’s already gone! You can come out!” She yelled to the woods.

The heiress appeared from behind a bush and walked up to Mabel, brushing several twigs and pine needles off her hair and shoulders with a frown on her face.

“Next time I’ll hide inside the house.” She muttered and noted mentally to take a good bath once she was back at home.

“Hey, you were the one who chose the place on the phone.” Mabel giggled and beckoned Pacifica to accompany her.

Both girls walked into the porch and sat on the step.

“What was that thing you couldn’t talk on the phone and Dipper couldn’t know of?”

“Well… last night I gave a try to what we talked about and…” Pacifica’s voice lowered to a mumble and she blushed, beginning to self-consciously rub her left wrist.

“What? You didn’t like it or something?” Mabel raised an eyebrow.

“No, no, it was amazing! But…” Pacifica bit her lower lip, unsure of how Mabel would take it.

“But what? You’re worrying me!” Mabel squeezed her shoulder to calm her.

“My hand kinda cramped when it began to feel good.” Pacifica murmured.

“Oh.” Mabel clenched her jaw as hard as she could to prevent doing what her body was demanding. After a few seconds she couldn’t take it anymore and a small snicker escaped her mouth. “Sorry.” She quickly added when Pacifica glared at her. “So… um… your hand cram—BWHAHA.” Mabel burst into laughter as she fell backwards on the porch.

“It’s great to see that I can tell you anything, ‘sis-sis’.” Pacifica said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, sorry.” Mabel wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand and sat up. “You’ve to admit that was hilarious.”

“It wasn’t to me! It hurt, you know?” Pacifica snapped and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I can imagine.” Mabel began tapping her chin to think for a second. “Be right back!” She chirped and run into the house. A few seconds later she came back and handed Pacifica a small red stress ball. “Here, squeeze this for twenty minutes every day and your hand can forget about the cramps.” She smiled broadly at her own idea.

Pacifica grabbed the ball and squeezed it a few times.

“It’s… relaxing.” She shrugged and saved the ball in her jacket pocket for later. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Don’t mention it. So… are you gonna back off from tomorrow’s plan?” Mabel asked curiously.

“No way. After last night I wanna feel that again and this time without the cramp.” She smiled wryly and fished out the ball to begin squeezing it now. “Why? Were you planning on tagging along?” The heiress teased playfully.

“Nah, I’m going with Soos into that road trip to leave you two lovebirds do your thing.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “Your parents still think you’re coming with us, right?”

“Yeah, I’m not expected home until Monday.” Pacifica smiled at the prospect and began squeezing the ball harder to get ready.

“By the way, Dipper is currently buying some stuff for the occasion.” Mabel commented with a sly smile.

“Oh!” Pacifica gasped in surprise. “I told him I wanted something romantic and special! What do you think he’s buying?” She asked, hoping that the twin sister knew something about the surprise.

 “Well,” Mabel giggled. “I don’t know if what he’s buying is going to be romantic, but it’s surely going to be special. And I’m saying no more!”


	3. A first time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with joy, Dipper prepared the Shack for his first sexual experience with Pacifica while Mabel left for a road trip with Soos. The heiress, however, had meant cross masturbation whereas Dipper had understood sex. Completely oblivious, Pacifica went to the Shack that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex, defloration.

Dusk was falling rapidly and Pacifica was almost at the Shack. Mabel had left with Soos for their road trip a few hours ago and, as far as Pacifica knew, Dipper had been at the Shack since earlier in the day so that he could get everything ready on time. The heiress reached the porch and fished out a small compact mirror from her jacket to look at herself. Pacifica had always paid lots of attention to her own appearance, but today she wanted to be flawless. She removed a few pine needles from her hair and smiled to have a look at her teeth. Happy with her appearance, she closed the mirror and put it back inside her pocket. She took a deep breath and then approached the door. Pacifica had been slightly nervous at first, but it had passed quickly. She was Pacifica Northwest after all. Nervousness had never affected her. The heiress had always starved for a relationship not based off money or reputation in her life and she was adamant to have a night with the boy she loved. She had even spent the whole morning squeezing the ball Mabel had given her for the cramps just in case her hand decided to give her another surprise.

Pacifica raised her hand to knock on the door but a sound came from inside the Shack.

"Ah! Ouch!" Dipper complained from somewhere inside the building.

The heiress couldn't help but giggle and she knocked on the door.

"Dipper! It's me!"

A few seconds later Dipper opened the door. He was wearing his new red flannel shirt with a black undershirt and jeans. The boy was sucking his injured index finger and had a kitchen lighter in his other hand.

"Uh… Hi, Pacifica. Wow." Dipper gasped and looked at her up and down.

Pacifica was looking breathtakingly beautiful. Her long full blonde locks were cascading along her back and shoulders, reaching down to her hips. To the common eye she would look just as usual but Dipper wasn't the common eye. Dipper saw her every day and knew that today she had put special attention to her appearance. Her hair looked healthier and shinier than usual if that were even possible, with a golden sheen caused by the rapidly setting sun. A faint smell of lilacs reached his nostrils and he knew perfectly well that she had used that lilacs shampoo he loved so much. Her outfit was her trademark purple short dress with a jacket and a decorative belt, in addition to black leggings and cream colored boots. She only lacked the silver hoop earrings, something she had discarded with age. Her face was radiant, with a slight natural blush on her cheeks and a small tight-lipped smile. Her deep blue eyes, with her ever present purple eyeshadow, were looking at his hands curiously.

"Are you alright?" Pacifica pointed at the finger Dipper had stopped sucking half a minute ago due to his gaping mouth.

"I uh… Y-yes!" He was snapped out of his daydreaming. "I just burned my fingertip a little while getting everything ready." Dipper pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"What have you got in there? Can I see it?" Pacifica tried to let herself in but Dipper stopped her.

"Wait, I just need to add the last finishing touches." He said taking a quick glance behind himself.

The heiress tiptoed to try having a look over his shoulder but Dipper just did the same to block her line of sight. She didn’t like one bit the fact that he was using his slightly superior height against her, so she relied on her own weapons.

"Brrr.” Pacifica shivered all of a sudden and rubbed her arms. “Is it going to be much longer? I'm kinda freezing out here." She gave him a needy pout.

"Um…" Dipper frowned and looked at her closely for a few seconds. He perfectly knew she was lying by the playful smile on her face, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t successfully pressed his buttons. "Fine, come in. But you have to put this on." He added and gave her a blindfold.

Pacifica held the cloth in her hands and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's clean." Dipper quickly reassured.

"I see it's clean, but why do I have to wear a blindfold? You're not gonna do anything weird, are you?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course not! It's just that I didn't have time to get the staircase ready and I wouldn't want you to see that part." He gestured her to turn around.

"Dipper," She rested her hand on his forearm. "I don't mind if whatever you have in the Shack isn't ready. I came here for you." Pacifica concluded with a small smile.

Dipper reciprocated the smile and then he squeezed the hand on his forearm.

"Turn around." He insisted. "The surprise will have a better effect this way."

Pacifica rolled her eyes and complied. Dipper tied the blindfold around her head and guided her into the Shack by placing his hands on her shoulders. While they were going upstairs, Pacifica sniffed a few times a familiar smell and then raised her head in an attempt to see through the small gap in the blindfold between her nose and her cheek.

"Hey, no peeking!" Dipper quickly noticed her actions and used one of his hands to cover her eyes.

The heiress smiled inwardly. She had managed to take a peek and what she had briefly seen matched what she had smelled. Dipper had done something involving flower scented candles and she had seen petals somewhere. They eventually stopped walking and Pacifica heard how he opened the attic bedroom door. He guided her inside and closed the door behind.

"Alright, you can take it off now." Dipper said.

Once the blindfold was off, the first thing Pacifica did was gasp in complete astonishment. Dipper's former shared attic bedroom had been completely redecorated for the occasion. The heiress had been partially right about her previous guess: On Mabel's former bed, as well as on the shared nightstand and on some places on the floor there were numerous purple tea-lights, each and every one of them lit and releasing a faint fresh flowers scent on the bedroom. With every second that passed, the sun set a little more and the tea-lights lightened up the room in a special way. Pacifica was looking slack-jawed at her surroundings until her eyes landed on Dipper. He was smiling nervously at her, unsure of how to interpret her reaction.

"Dipper! This is amazing!" Pacifica picked up a tea-light and hummed appreciatively at the scent.

"Do you like it? Then you're gonna love that." Dipper pointed to his former bed and stepped aside.

Pacifica hurried to the bed with a broad smile and she eagerly pulled at the covers to strip it. What she found in the bed made her gape at Dipper in awe. The entire surface of the mattress had been covered in a layer of pink rose petals, but they weren't just simply petals. Dipper had cut every single one of them into a heart shape.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! How long did this take you?" Pacifica took a handful of petals and raised them to her face to rejoice in the smell, realizing that they were not plastic but fresh petals from pink roses.

"Bah, not much." He shrugged and put on a smug smile. "You said you wanted something romantic and special so I did the first thing that came to my mind." Dipper concluded by puffing his chest out proudly, although he inwardly gave a huge sigh of relief because he had been brainstorming for the last two days to come up with this idea.

Pacifica took a good final survey of the room and she couldn't feel any more delighted by what Dipper had prepared. Pink and purple were her favorite colors, and he had covered the bed in pink petals and placed purple tea-lights all over the room. The heiress smiled broadly and dashed towards the attic door to have a look at what Dipper had left half-finished on the staircase.

"Wait, don’t go in there!" Dipper tried to stop her to no avail.

Pacifica entered the attic and saw how every step of the staircase had a lit tea-light at each side and how the steps on the top were partially covered in petals. However, she also saw an unnaturally huge petal the size of a tablecloth lying on the floor of the attic. Next to it, there was only one pink rose, a flashlight and a pair of scissors.

"Uh…" Dipper began to rub the back of his head, examining Pacifica's face to see if she understood what she was seeing.

"There is only one rose." Pacifica stated with a bewildered face.

"Yeah, I ran out of money after buying the tea-lights." He admitted and shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"But the bed is covered in petals." She added matter-of-factly and looked at him quizzically.

"I may or may not have cheated a little." He giggled nervously.

"I don't care. Show me how you did it." The heiress demanded with sparkling eyes of excitement. Whenever Dipper and she were dealing with cryptograms or creatures, she yawned in boredom, but magic had always amazed her.

"Well… you pick this up." He took a petal from the pink rose. "And then you zap it with this." He beamed the petal with the flashlight and Pacifica yelped when the petal grew to the size of a tablecloth, just like the one lying on the floor. "Now you cut it into eight equal squares and fold up each one until it's this small." He showed her a folded square petal the size of his hand. "Then you simply cut one in the shape of a heart and you have around thirty hearts per square." He smiled proudly. From a twenty petals rose, he had only used one petal because whenever he had only one square left, he simply grew it back to the size of a tablecloth.

"That's… very cool!" Pacifica nodded appreciatively to praise his efforts and then looked at him suspiciously. "Now, don't lie, this was Mabel's idea, right?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Actually, Mabel caught me cutting the hearts one by one and suggested folding the big petals into smaller squares to save time, but the rest is pretty much mine." Dipper smiled and walked up to her. "So… what do you think? Is this romantic and special enough?"

"Hm..." Pacifica feigned thinking about it to make him suffer a little. "Let's just say that I'm looking forward to see how you best yourself for St. Valentine's Day." She shrugged with feigned indifference and noticed how Dipper paled and his eyes widened. "This wasn't as easy as you made me think, was it?" She couldn't help but giggle at his worried face.

"Not at all." Dipper admitted and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Dork. The surprise on Valentine's Day is on me." Pacifica reassured with a pat on his chest and Dipper gave a jerk of surprise.

The heiress giggled and stared at him with a curious smile. She was done examining the attic and wanted to crash lips with him now, but the sight before her was priceless. Saying that Dipper was nervous would be falling short. The boy had his thumbs in his jeans pockets and was drumming his fingers on his legs nervously while trying his best to keep eye contact with Pacifica instead of letting his gaze roam all over her body.

"Relax, Dipper." Pacifica said to calm him. "Imagine it's one of our make out sessions but… naked." She blushed slightly.

"That's precisely what is making me nervous." He rubbed his damped palms on his jeans to dry them up.

"Why? You have another birthmark down there?" Pacifica asked teasingly.

"No, I'm nervous because you're going to be naked." He admitted as his blush deepened and his hands began sweating again.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The heiress said smugly and rested her fists on her hips.

"So… how do we start?" Dipper asked doubtfully.

"You’re such a romantic." Pacifica said sarcastically.

She closed the distance between them, resting her hands on his chest and tilting her head slightly upwards to look at him in the eyes. Feeling his warm breath bathing the skin on her nose and cheeks, there was only one thing on Pacifica's mind.

"Kiss me." She said softly and pulled at his flannel shirt.

Dipper discreetly dried his palms once more on his jeans and raised his hands to cup her cheeks. As both of them closed their eyes, Dipper tilted his head to the side and leaned closer to land a very soft kiss on her lips. He kissed her upper lip adding just the right amount of pressure and Pacifica felt her stomach melting. When they broke the kiss for breathing, Pacifica kept her eyes closed a little longer as Dipper placed a few feathery pecks along her lips concluding with one on her nose. The heiress focused on savoring every sensation of the moment by running her tongue along her lips to taste the traces left by Dipper's.

"Your hands are sweaty." She opened her eyes and looked at him with in amusement.

"Oh! Sorry." Dipper quickly removed his hands from her cheeks and cursed inwardly his nervousness.

"C'mere, Dork." Pacifica grabbed one of his hands and raised it to her face. "You should know by now that I don’t mind." She whispered and kissed the damp palm, next rubbing her cheek on it.

Dipper cupped her cheek and Pacifica held his hand pressed against her face as he began stroking her skin lovingly with his thumb. The heiress closed her eyes once more and then gave a happy sigh. She was always left with a strange feeling on her chest comparable to a pleasurable squeeze on her heart whenever Dipper smothered her in gentle caresses, but she was also left with an urging desire for more.

Pacifica opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile full of malice.

"My turn."

Where Dipper was always gentle and full of tender with his kisses, Pacifica was the complete opposite. The heiress threw her arms over his shoulders and crashed her lips into his, causing Dipper to stumble backwards and wrap his arms around her back in response. She was hungry for love and began opening and closing her mouth, as if she were trying to chew on his lips, giving a small nip now and then on his flesh. Dipper moaned the sudden amount of physical contact and pulled her closer to make everything feel just a little more special as he started reciprocating the aggressive kissing. Pacifica broke the kiss to bit down on his lower lip and pull at the flesh, knowing how that ignited her boyfriend to no end.

Dipper's eyes widened and he pushed her against the attic wall, causing a _THUD_ sound when their bodies crashed together on the wooden surface. His lips went through her cheek down to her neck and Pacifica moaned her pleasure as she felt pull after pull in her lower belly with every soft nibble and quick suckle of her flesh. She raised her knees, rubbing them against his legs until Dipper got the hint and reached for her thighs to hold her up. Next, Pacifica parted the kissing of her neck and drew her head back with her arms around Dipper’s neck to avoid falling backwards, staring at him with a completely flushed red face.

"It'd be a shame that we didn't make use of the bed after you spent _almost_ _one petal_ to decorate it." Pacifica commented in a teasing tone and looked at the attic bedroom door.

Dipper giggled, withdrew from the wall and carried her in his arms to his former attic bedroom. The sun had already set and all the light came from the tea-lights only, giving the bedroom a romantic atmosphere. Pacifica sighed when Dipper laid her on the petal covered mattress and she quickly pulled at the collar of his flannel shirt to make him lean on top of her. Then, just as she had imagined two nights ago in her own bed, Pacifica pecked him furiously a few times until Dipper couldn't hold himself any longer and brought her into a passionate kiss, pushing her deeper into the layer of rose petals and filling her with rapture. Pacifica ran her hands through his mess of hair, pulling softly from his chocolate locks to release into the air his ink and pine needles scent. Those smells had nothing to do with aphrodisiacs and yet for her they worked like a charm. Meanwhile, Dipper's hands began slowly roaming through her body. He slid them inside her jacket and caressed her sides through the silky short purple dress, tracing them upwards and finally cupping her breasts.

Pacifica gasped in discomfort and pushed his hands away.

“No-no-no, Dipper. Not the twins." She closed her jacket with a frown.

Dipper got on his knees on the bed and looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry, too rough?" He asked in concern and stroked her forearm to apologize.

"No... It's not that." She sighed and lowered her head.

Pacifica had always been confident about herself and she had very few insecurities, but her breasts were one of them. When the heiress was ten and had begun using a bra due to an early growth spurt on her chest, she couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious since none of her friends had to use that particular article of clothing yet. Nobody mocked her since nobody dared mocking Pacifica Northwest, but she saw how they looked at her and knew what her friends were thinking. They were thinking she was weird. Now that she was sixteen, Pacifica was proud of her developed chest and hourglass figure but, whenever Dipper accidentally brushed her breasts, all her worries and self-consciousness came back and she felt like that little girl who didn't know why she had to wear a bra when none of her friends did.

"Let's just... ignore them. We can do that, right?" Pacifica raised her head and looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course." Dipper reassured with a warm smile and grabbed her hand to give it a squeeze.

This hadn't been the first time they had had to stop their make out session because of her breasts, but he wouldn't push the issue today. It was the top of his to-do list to give her the night of their lives.

"Today is all about you after all, Princess."

Pacifica returned the affection with a small smile and removed her jacket to let Dipper know that she trusted him. Then, she crawled towards him and pressed her hand against his chest, causing him to topple backwards on the bed. Pacifica leaned on top of him with her hair cascading along her sides and shoulders. Dipper blushed crimson red and smiled nervously as she leaned so close he could smell the lilacs perfume of her hair, which intoxicated him pleasantly and was causing his mind to picture wonderful images in which the only thing covering her skin was her cascading blonde mane.

"Open your mouth, Dork. I wanna taste you." Pacifica demanded with lustfully sparkling eyes.

Dipper immediately opened his mouth and kept his eyes wide open in expectation for whatever Pacifica was about to do. The heiress snickered, since his face was hilarious, and then reciprocated the opened mouth, diving all the way into his lips as her tongue entered his mouth and her hands grasped his hair. Dipper's eyes widened as Pacifica's tongue began zealously exploring his mouth tooth to tooth, tickling the insides of his cheeks and lapping his palate to taste what he had eaten hours ago. Next, her tongue nudged her old friend to play and Dipper's tongue answered by trying to push the invader out and become the invader itself. Pacifica's tongue was relentless and began doing quick flicks and swirls around Dipper’s tongue, driving the boy crazy.

Dipper wrapped his arms around her back and embraced her to intensify their experience as Pacifica dropped her weight on top of him, causing both of them to moan into each other's mouths as her breasts were tightly pressed against his chest and his package was squished under her thigh. Dipper tried to readjust himself under her body and bent a knee to slide a leg between hers, accidentally brushing her crotch along the way.

Pacifica's eyes widened and broke the oral exploration to gasp loudly.

"Sorry." Dipper quickly apologized and lowered his leg, assuming that he might have caused her discomfort again.

"D-do that again." Pacifica whispered as her face flushed crimson red.

Dipper doubtfully bent his knee once more and brushed her crotch slowly. Pacifica felt a spark of pleasure from their contact flying throughout her body and she instinctively pressed her groin against his thigh, closing her eyes in bliss and whimpering as the strong sensation overcame her. Dipper stared in complete awe at how Pacifica began grinding herself against his thigh and he drew one hand to her backside, pressing her body against his a little more as he aided her movement with his own leg.

Pacifica began panting in excitement and gave a few nips to Dipper’s cheeks, whispering into his hear while rubbing her palms on his chest. “T-take off the shirt.”

Dipper didn't have to be told twice. His hands dashed towards the buttons on the collar of his red flannel shirt and began fumbling nervously in vain attempts to open his shirt as soon as possible. Pacifica giggled at his eagerness and sat astride his thigh, staring at how her boyfriend dealt clumsily with his own clothes. Her eyes darted downwards to the bulge in his jeans and saw in complete amazement how it was pulsing against the fabric. The heiress extended a doubtful hand and tentatively cupped the bulge, squeezing it and looking at Dipper to see his reaction.

"Ah! P-Pacifica!" Dipper closed his eyes in pleasure and tried to thrust his hips against her hand.

"Wow." Pacifica retrieved her hand and looked in astonishment at his reaction, noticing that the bulge was even bigger now. "Maybe we should take your jeans off first. That looks painfully tight for your Big Dipper." Pacifica commented innocently rather than sultrily and gave a playful pat to his hardness.

"S-s-s-sure!" Dipper's eyes widened and he reached inside the pocket on his pant leg to fish out a small box knowing he would probably need it soon. Next, his trembling hands began fumbling to unbutton his jeans with the same success they had had with the front panel of his flannel shirt. Pacifica smiled and picked up the box, thinking that it was another surprise for her.

She was partially right.

"Dipper? What's this?" She asked, flourishing the box.

"It's... um... protection?" Dipper replied doubtfully, unknowing why she was asking that since it was clearly stated on the box that it contained condoms.

"And what did you brought this for?" Pacifica asked and raised an eyebrow.

"To... wait, are you on the pill?" He stopped trying to remove his jeans and prompted himself on his elbows.

"I'm not on the pill." She replied with a frown and got off his thigh. "You thought we were going to do... that?"

"I uh... b-but..."

Her choice of words made Dipper realize that he might have got his hopes too high for the night. He sat up on bed and looked at her in bewilderment.

"Y-you said that you wanted to do it!" He blurted out in his defense.

"That's not true! I said that I wanted to take the next step in our relationship." Pacifica stated and opened the box curiously to have a look inside.

"And... what did you mean by that?" Dipper asked in complete confusion.

"First we hugged, then we began holding hands, then we kissed... a lot," Pacifica blushed at the memories of their make out sessions when they were twelve. "And the next step is... well, touching and stuff." Her voice came out in a distracted whisper when she fished out a row of three square wrappers from inside the box. "The thing is that... I'm not sure I feel ready to do it once, let alone three times!" She waved the row of condoms in the air.

Dipper wished for the earth to swallow him up then and there for not asking her to clarify earlier and began brainstorming for a solution.

"How about this," He quickly added when he noticed the anxiety in her face. "we'll put that back into the box and leave it there just in case you change your mind." He took the box and tossed it onto the nightstand, rejoicing in how Pacifica perked up instantly. "Now, I might need a _good_ example of what you meant by 'touching and stuff' so that I don't mix things up again." He concluded in a playful tone.

"Oh, you know. I always liked what you managed to do your hands." Pacifica shrugged with feigned indifference and felt a small itch on her belly, urging for Dipper to place his hands there and tickle her.

"I don't think I can do that with so many clothes, Princess." Dipper smiled mischievously and eyed her short purple dress and her tight black leggings.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Dork." The heiress reciprocated both the smile and the appreciative pet name and then reached for the hem of his red flannel shirt to begin unbuttoning it deftly.

"Wait, I meant—" He was about to complain but Pacifica had already unbuttoned the seven buttons of his front panel in a flash.

"I know what you meant." Pacifica giggled and tugged at the sleeves of his unbuttoned flannel shirt for him to take it off.

"Fine, whatever." Dipper rolled his eyes. He discarded the flannel shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

Pacifica hummed appreciatively at the improved sight before her. Dipper was wearing a short-sleeved black undershirt that showed the wiry musculature of his upper-arms. The heiress felt a warm feeling inside her chest and it was, beside sexual arousal, pride for her boyfriend. She was very proud of what Dipper had achieved with a little encouragement.

When Dipper was younger, he had always felt self-conscious about his weak frame. After they began dating, the heiress noticed that and praised his small wiry musculature he had gained from chopping wood to help him a little with his lack of confidence. In consequence, he made up his mind and asked Stan to train him physically. At first it was very hard for Dipper since he wasn't a sportsperson at all, but as time passed Dipper found several exercises he enjoyed doing and figured a workout plan he practiced four times a week. With every month that passed his figure improved and now that he was sixteen and had spent almost four years building his body, he had a lean fairly muscular frame. He wasn’t close to how bulky Stan had been at his age, but he didn't mind. Dipper couldn't be any happier with his body and, since he had done it all for her, Pacifica couldn't either.

The heiress stroked his forearm upwards, tracing every faint scar earned in their adventures and feeling his thin hair stand on end under her palm. Then, she grasped the flesh of his upper-arm and looked at him sparkling eyes of excitement as she whispered "Do it."

"Do what?" Dipper replied in obliviousness.

"Flex it." She clarified.

Dipper rolled his eyes and bent his elbow to make his biceps bulge. Pacifica was enraptured when she felt his flesh hardening in her palm and pounced on top of Dipper, pushing him to lie on his back bluntly. Dipper yelped in surprise and giggled at her enthusiasm as Pacifica began voraciously ravishing his neck and collarbones with small nibbles. The heiress was eager to see more skin and seized the neck of the black undershirt, yanking it off brusquely with a loud _'RIP!'_ sound.

"Hey, hey! Pacifica!" Dipper protested as she tore his t-shirt from the neck to the waist, next taking the torn clothes off his body and tossing them away. "I thought you liked that t-shirt!" He stared with a frown at the remains of his ruined undershirt.

"I only liked the flannel shirt." She shrugged and then her mouth watered at all the revealed skin.

"You know,” He said, seeing his chance in her watering mouth. “it's not fair that I'm removing more clothes. You took off your jacket, but both my flannel shirt and t-shirt are off. That's two for one." He raised an eyebrow at her and tried to appeal to her logic while tracing his fingers along the side of her short dress.

"Alright." Pacifica smiled mischievously and, with a deft movement of her feet, she took off one of her cream colored boots. "That's one more to make us even and…" She removed the remaining boot. "...that's two! Now you owe me one, Dork, so shut up and stay still." Pacifica giggled and lowered herself to his naked chest.

The first thing she did was land her hands on his fairly toned pecs, stroking and cupping the flesh. Dipper squirmed at the sudden touch of her cold palms and he couldn't help but rolls his eyes. He had always found it ironic that Pacifica could do whatever she wanted to his chest in their intense make out sessions but he wasn't even allowed to brush her breasts in return, although he couldn’t deny her caresses felt pleasurable. Once Pacifica had rejoiced enough in the feeling of his sparse yet still present chest hair, she traced her hands downwards and poked his soft belly playfully. Dipper was flat, but he wasn't flat enough to avoid some teasing from the heiress. Pacifica smiled and began seizing and squeezing any loose flesh she could assemble in the only part of his body Dipper had never managed to workout.

Dipper quivered and laughed at the feeling and eventually grabbed her hands to make her stop. Then, Pacifica continued her exploration and noticed for the first time a thin trace of hair that began under Dipper's navel and continued downwards into his jeans. The heiress' eyes bulged out and, she didn't know exactly why, but she thought it was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life. Pacifica stroked the top of his happy trail and followed it downwards with her hand, curious about its destination and even more curious about what Dipper's jeans had been hiding all these years. The heiress unbuttoned his jeans but Dipper seized her hands before she could satisfy her curiosity.

"Nuh-huh. No touching the goods." He said with a playful smile. "You've to pay for that."

"I've money." Pacifica said nonchalantly and fished out a wad of cash from her discarded jacket pocket, earning a surprised look from Dipper.

"But I don't want money,” He said after taking a second to recover from his surprise. “I want your dress." Dipper concluded and looked at her short purple dress lustfully.

Pacifica sat up on bed to ponder about the offer for a second. She concluded it was a good trade since she would still be winning the clothes contest by keeping her leggings and underwear. The heiress pushed her blonde hair back and then raised her arms over her head, looking at Dipper expectantly.

"Well? My arms are getting tired." Pacifica raised an eyebrow since he wasn't moving.

"Oh! You want me to…? Right."

Dipper sat up before her and seized the hem of her dress as Pacifica got on her knees to ease the removal of her clothes. He swiftly pulled the dress up, revealing how her leggings reached up to her navel, her fair-skinned belly, a purple bra and then how her hair bounced back into place as Dipper pulled the dress along with the decorative belt over her head and tossed them aside. Pacifica pushed over her shoulders the hair that had fallen on her chest and glanced at Dipper to claim her end of the bargain.

Dipper, however, was faster.

Fueled by the improved sight, he pressed his hand firmly on the center of Pacifica's chest and pushed her onto her back, his eyes drinking in her naked skin and demanding his turn to touch and explore. Pacifica was at first taken aback, but Dipper showing some initiative instead of being nervous all over the place was such a rare event that she couldn’t help but smile, blush and instinctively spread her legs in a not-very-ladylike way to grant him complete access. Dipper’s gaze roamed all over her body and pondered about where to start. His eyes landed on her groin and he gulped, seeing her panties through the close-fitting leggings which didn’t leave much to the imagination. Dipper wanted badly to touch her _there_ , but he didn’t know how she would take it and, between the condoms misunderstanding and the breasts issue, he had already committed two mistakes too many that night, so he concluded on touching from the waist up only and play it safe for now.

Dipper kneeled in front of her and leaned forward in between her legs. Her skin was cool and demanded to be warmed up. His hands were warm and urging to touch her. Pacifica rested her palms on his chest and closed her eyes as Dipper touched every inch of her upper body, giving her goosebumps and sparks of pleasure. He began sweeping her upper arms and giving a soft squeeze to her shoulders. Next, his hands went over her breasts respectfully ignoring them and he began tracing circles with his fingertips around her navel. Her belly twitched in response and Pacifica gave a giggle, causing Dipper to rejoice at the sound.

“Dipper! Don’t do that!” She protested as her giggle turned into laughter, only increasing Dipper’s desire to tickle his favorite part of Pacifica’s body.

When they were twelve and began dating, Dipper had been concerned about why Pacifica hardly ever smiled genuinely or laughed. Then, he discovered the trouble she was having at home with her parents because of him and Dipper made his personal goal to cheer her up somehow to compensate. He tried everything to make her laugh for days, achieving only small smiles and soft giggles in return much to his disappointment, until one day he accidentally brushed her belly at the pool and Pacifica suddenly burst into laughter. Dipper was so fascinated by the sound and by how easily it had been to produce in comparison to his hard efforts of the previous days that he deemed her ticklish belly his favorite part of Pacifica's body. And, even though nowadays she was a happy girl and her parent issues were forgotten, her ticklish belly still achieved the same effect on both teens.

Pacifica seized his hands to stop the ticklish abuse of her belly and pulled him on top of her. Dipper hugged her they began kissing each other, rejoicing in the feeling of skin against skin. The sudden increase of physical contact made the tingling between Pacifica’s legs almost unbearable. She tried to rub herself against Dipper again to satisfy her urging clitoris, but he had his legs extended. The heiress slowed down the kisses and drew her hand between their bodies, sliding it inside her leggings and petting herself very softly. Her curiosity was demanding her to achieve orgasm and finally know what it felt like, but the amazing sensation coming out of her groin made her take it slow and enjoy every soft spark of pleasure while it lasted. The sensation was similar to what she had felt in her room two nights ago, but definitely stronger since all her mind had to worry about was her own pleasure. She didn't have to imagine Dipper on top of herself. She _had_ Dipper on top of herself.

Dipper noticed Pacifica’s lack of attention to their kissing and raised his head to look at her. The blush on her face was quickly going from pink to crimson and she was giving small pants. Puzzled by her behavior, Dipper had a look in between their bodies and what he saw caused him to gulp loudly. Pacifica was touching herself under him and every time her hand rubbed her groin up and down she accidentally raised the waistband of her leggings, giving Dipper an unintentional flash of her hairless mound. The lack of kissing also made Pacifica open her eyes and see how her boyfriend was blushing more and more while gaping at her private parts. The heiress smiled and reached for the fly of his jeans with her free hand.

“Dipper, let’s get to the good part.” She whispered and lowered the zipper, cupping his package through the thin fabric of his boxers. Pacifica felt his heartbeat on her palm and her inner walls gave a twitch of expectation, causing her to moan and the new sensation. At the same time, Dipper grunted softly and wished wholeheartedly that she did exactly what she was doing, but inside his boxers instead.

Much to his disappointment, Pacifica withdrew her hand and looked at him with a mischievous smile.

“I call first by the way. Touch me now and I’ll tackle your friend in the boxers later.”

Pacifica pulled out a damped hand from her leggings and grabbed Dipper’s hand, guiding it towards her groin. Dipper, however, grabbed her hand back and pulled it over her head, pinning her to the bed. Pacifica looked at him in bewilderment and Dipper gave her a serious face.

“Princess, you’re forgetting this is my first time too and I’d also like it to be special, so… how about instead of you first we simply do it at the same time?” He positioned the throbbing tent in his boxers above her groin and looked at her expectantly.

Pacifica grinned and grabbed his free hand with hers, their fingers interlacing in a loving bond and letting Dipper pin that hand too over her head. Supposedly immobilized under him, since she knew that with a soft pull Dipper would let go of her hands, she raised her head and gave him a quick peck on the lips to let him know that he could start. Dipper aimed the tent in his boxers at the damp spot on her leggings and gave it a small nudge. Pacifica gasped softly and squeezed Dipper’s fingers. Dipper readjusted himself on top of her and began thrusting his hips against her, timing every poke at her groin with a quick peck on her lips.

Dipper wasn’t sure he was going to reach orgasm that way, but he couldn’t deny it felt pleasurable and seeing Pacifica’s face was priceless. With every poke at her groin, Pacifica closed her eyes blissfully, opened her mouth to pant softly and gave a quick squeeze to their interlaced fingers. However, seeing that he wasn’t receiving half as much satisfaction from their activity as the heiress was, Dipper began poking her harder and harder to compensate. Pacifica quickly answered by placing her legs around Dipper’s waist, pulling him into a hard thrust and keeping both their groins pressed together with the luck that he nudged her right below her clit. Pacifica choked out an _“Oh, gosh!”_ and raised her head to crash lips with him in a passionate act. Dipper plunged his tongue into her mouth in response and Pacifica began sucking it softly. The boy imagined that was the closest thing to oral sex he had ever experienced and moaned, his penis twitching happily at the idea.

Pacifica shot her eyes open and stopped sucking his tongue, pulling her hands free from his grasp and pushing Dipper to part the embrace. She had also felt the twitch.

“Did you just… cum?” She looked at his boxers in amusement and pointed at the damp spot on them.

“Wh-what? Of course not!” He quickly denied the insult at his stamina. “I’m pretty sure that’s all you.”

“Really?” Then she realized how damped her leggings were. “Oh, wow. I’m gonna need a new pair of panties after that. So… why did your Big Dipper move like that?” She looked back at him curiously, eager to learn as much as possible of her boyfriend’s body.

“I uh… I kind of like it a lot when you do that thing to my tongue.” Dipper looked aside in embarrassment.

“Why? All I did was suck it.” Pacifica commented in obliviousness.

Dipper bit his lower lip and she saw how the tent in his boxers twitched again. Then, clarity dawned on the heiress.

“Seriously?” The heiress narrowed her eyes at him. “Just so that we’re clear on this, I’m not gonna put in my mouth what you use for peeing.”

“I-I didn’t say you had to!” Dipper blurted out in his defense.

“I know, Dork. I’m just messing with you.” Pacifica giggled and pulled him back into an embrace. “Let’s get back to having fun through the clothes, but this time I want you to poke me a little higher.” She whispered in urges to satisfy the itching on her clit.

“I’ve a better idea in mind.” He did his best to make a sultry smile and hugged her shoulders.

Dipper dropped his weight on top of Pacifica and, instead of poking her groin, he began rubbing his package against the sodden spot on her leggings. Pacifica wrapped Dipper in her arms and whimpered pleasantly at this new form of stimulation. She felt a soft spark flying from her groin throughout her body with every rub. By the pleasant tingling in his own groin, Dipper was now certain that he could eventually orgasm by doing this, so his main and only goal became that Pacifica orgasmed too. He tried to kiss her in between his rubs but Pacifica’s mouth was way too busy voicing her pleasure, so he traced a kissing line along her cheek and onto her neck. The heiress gasped loudly when Dipper suckled her neck, not hard enough to leave a hickey but enough for her to feel it. Pacifica smiled with malice and traced her hands down Dipper’s back, sliding them inside his jeans and boxers to give his butt a hard squeeze. The boy yelped in surprise and increased the speed with which he was rubbing himself against her.

Pacifica withdrew her hands from his jeans and pulled Dipper closer. The heiress was beginning to feel something different in her groin, something strong. She tightened her bent knees around Dipper and began raising her hips over and over again to meet his movement in a half-conscious desire. As Dipper continued his kissing line from his neck to her jawline, Pacifica began moaning softly and digging her fingernails in his back. Dipper hissed his pain and continued upwards along her jawline, kissing the spot at the end of it right below her ear. Pacifica shuddered at the sudden feeling surging throughout her body. Then, Dipper engulfed her earlobe and gave it a gentle nip, his tongue flicking on the trapped flesh. Pacifica’s eyes bulged out and she felt a strong sensation coming from her sensitive earlobe which flew through her body and met the already building up tension in her groin, causing her to give squeak of joy as her inner walls spasmed one, two and three times in her micro-orgasm pleasure.

Dipper parted from the embrace on the spot and stared at her reaction worriedly.

“Are you alright?”

Pacifica didn’t reply immediately. Instead, she drew one hand between their bodies and pressed her mound through the leggings, trying to find out what had just happened to her. As was the usual with micro-orgasms, she had been left with a sensation of confusion and disappointment, but also with a clear desire for more.

“I wanna do it.” She whispered absently, still analyzing the already fading feeling in her fingertips.

“What?” Dipper asked to make sure he had heard her right.

“I said that I’ve changed my mind. I wanna do it.” She repeated louder.

“Are you sure about that?” Dipper looked at her warily, knowing how one could say something caught up in the moment and later regret it.

The heiress stared at the room before replying. Dipper had redecorated the attic bedroom in her favorite colors. He had covered the bed in petals. And, most importantly for her, he was willing stop and give everything up if she said no.

Pacifica cupped his face and stared into his eyes with a serious expression.

“Yes, Mason. I love you and I wanna do it.”

“Don’t call me that, you know I don’t like it.” Dipper groaned and moved his face out of her hands.

“Whatever, Dork.” Pacifica rolled her eyes. “I called you by your name just to let you know how serious I am.”

There was an awkward silence between them. After having his gaze lowered for a while, Dipper finally raised his head and stared into her eyes again.

“Can you… say it again but using my nickname this time?” He mumbled.

The heiress snickered and cupped his face once more, looking at him with a warm smile.

“I wanna make love with you, Dipper Pines. And, as far as I remember from Sex Education, that means you’ve to get rid of those jeans.”

Dipper giggled and parted from the embrace. He sat on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned his jeans on the first try. He was feeling calmer now that they’ve played for a while and he was also feeling a warm fluttering on his chest. Pacifica had said _‘make love’_ instead of _‘have sex’_ and that was very important for him. Once he tossed his jeans and shoes onto the floor, a purple bra landed right on top of them. Dipper’s eyes widened and he turned around very slowly.

Pacifica was smiling nervously and kneeling on the bed, her hair pulled over her shoulders to cascade over her front side and an arm placed over her naked breasts to cover them from sight. Dipper climbed back on the bed and kneeled in front of her. He pushed her hair back over her shoulders and placed his hand on the forearm covering her breasts. Dipper stared into her eyes while pushing her arm very softly downwards in an attempt to expose her charms. Pacifica eventually complied and lowered her arm. Dipper gaped at her breasts for an instant and then stared back into Pacifica’s eyes with a huge grin. He had no idea where to categorize her since he had no clue about bras, but Pacifica had, just as he had expected, a pair of big perky pale breasts with pert pink nipples. He drew his hands to cup both at the same time as his heart pounded on his chest, but Pacifica seized his forearms first.

“Dipper, we’ve talked about this.” She reminded him.     

“I know, but…” Dipper gave her the biggest pout he could manage.

Pacifica sighed and let go of his arms.

“Just be gentle. They’re very sensitive and tender.”

Dipper nodded eagerly and grabbed her breasts, realizing with satisfaction that they weren’t uncomfortably big for his hands. He immediately gasped as a result, since their skin was nothing like he had expected. Pacifica’s skin on her arms and the rest of her body was soft and cool to the touch, but her breasts were warm instead, and even softer. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and began massaging her breasts in circles, brushing her nipples with his palms and feeling completely joyful, wishing he could do that all day. On the other hand, Pacifica was feeling slightly uneasy. Dipper’s touch felt rougher than she had expected and his palms, which were dry for a change, felt very uncomfortable on her nipples. The last straw was Dipper trying to squeeze them a little too hard, which caused Pacifica to wince and push his hands away.

“Sorry.” Dipper quickly apologized, realizing that he had let himself being carried away by the new sensation.

Pacifica stayed silent and massaged her chest awkwardly, trying to ease the weird feeling on her nipples. Dipper closed the distance between them and brought her into a hug, rubbing his cheek on hers. He was both showing her he could be gentle and also asking for forgiveness. The heiress smiled faintly and reciprocated the hug, pressing her bare chest on his and realizing that it didn’t feel that bad when it was just a hug. Pacifica sighed happily and leaned closer to his ear.

“Help me out of these leggings, Dork. They’re very tightly fitted.”

“Believe me, I’ve noticed.” Dipper replied lustfully.

The boy smiled and parted from the embrace, stroking her thighs through the fabric of her leggings. Pacifica waggled her eyebrows playfully and turned on her knees with her back at him. Dipper hugged her from behind and pushed her long hair aside to massage her rear with his hands as he landed a quick peck on her shoulder. The heiress hummed appreciatively and began lowering her leggings teasingly slow. Dipper hooked his fingers on the hem of her clothes and helped her go a little faster. When her purple cotton panties were completely exposed, Dipper gave her butt a hard squeeze through the fabric in revenge for her earlier butt squeeze and Pacifica squeaked in surprise. Then, he embraced her closely, rubbing the tent on his boxers against the back of her panties as his hands traced her belly downwards very slowly. Pacifica panted softly in expectation and bumped his package playfully with her butt. Dipper moaned quietly and held the waistband of her panties, ready to lower them.

Pacifica stopped his hands and stared at him over her shoulder.

“You first.” She whispered with a small smile.

Dipper withdrew his hands and stood up from the bed. Pacifica was having some trouble removing her tight-fitting black leggings, so he pulled at the pant legs to help her. Then, while he was tossing her leggings away, Pacifica crawled to the edge of the bed with a mischievous smile and hooked her fingers on the waistband of Dipper’s boxers.

“Wait, wait!” He tried to warn her since her face was mere inches away from his groin.

The heiress ignored him and eagerly pulled his boxers down. His erection sprang loose and, just as Dipper had feared, struck Pacifica right on the nose. The heiress backed away in surprise and, after staring at his naked erection for a few seconds, she began to laugh.

“Uh… What’s so funny?” Dipper looked at himself self-consciously.

“It was a Big Dipper after all!” Pacifica said between giggles. “All this years when I called it _‘your Big Dipper’_ you blushed so much I thought it was gonna be small!”

“You really think it’s big?” Dipper looked at his erection doubtfully. “I always thought it was average.” He tilted it upwards and pressed it on his belly.

In truth, Pacifica had no prior experience to compare Dipper with, but the tip of his tilted upwards cock reached right below his navel and she guessed Dipper would be that deep inside of her soon. She felt herself getting wetter and stared at him while biting her lip, but Dipper was still looking at himself worriedly.

“It looks big.” Pacifica commented to boost his ego a little and help him overcome his self-consciousness, and Dipper smiled proudly in response.

Before Dipper could do anything else, Pacifica drew her hand to his groin and petted the lightly-fuzzed hair of his happy trail to let him know that she was going to touch him. Dipper smiled nervously and removed his hands to grant her complete access. Pacifica stared curiously at his erection for a few seconds. It was basically a straight shaft ending in a skin hooded head and it throbbed slightly from time to time. The heiress grabbed the shaft tentatively and realized that she could barely curl her fingers around its width. Dipper gasped at her cold hands. Pacifica’s eyes widened at the unique feeling of both hard and soft at the same time and at how she could feel his pulse in her palm. She traced his length softly until she reached the head of his penis. Pacifica noticed that on the opening at the tip there was a viscous transparent liquid. She touched it with her finger and Dipper winced, causing her to withdraw the digit.

“It’s slippery.” She commented while tightening the grasp on his shaft and pulling the foreskin back experimentally until the skin stayed stuck at the base of the tip and revealed completely the head of his penis. “Does this hurt?”

“N-no but the head is v-very sensitive.” Dipper panted as he tried to thrust himself into her hand to achieve some pleasure.

Pacifica held his cock firmly in one hand and with the other she cupped his balls, mentally counting two inside the sack. Then, she slowly gave him a pump and Dipper moaned softly. Happy with how apparently easy it was to grant him pleasure, Pacifica began to stroke him while playing with his balls in her other hand. The heiress hadn’t really known what to expect regarding this topic, considering that all she had known about the matter was textbook pictures which were all flaccid and, in her opinion, ugly. In contrast, Dipper’s cock was straight and hard, it throbbed and Pacifica could swear it replied to her stimulation with twitches as if it had a mind of its own. The heiress found it curious and very fascinating, realizing that she was looking forwards to play with it all day. Moreover, a quick glance upwards made her realize that Dipper’s face was hilarious. He was displaying a silly expression with his eyes clenched shut and his mouth opened in pleasure. Pacifica smiled with malice and went for the part she hadn’t touched yet. She curled up her fingers around the exposed head of his penis and squished it.

“D-don’t do that!” He squeaked and pulled himself free from her grasp.

The heiress snickered and kept the malevolent stare.

“I’m not sure how are you gonna put it in if whenever something touches the tip you pull back to make that silly sound.” She commented teasingly.

“Like this.” Dipper shrugged and pushed his foreskin back in place to protect the oversensitive head of his penis. Then he reached for the box of condoms resting on the nightstand.

“Wait,” Pacifica snatched the box from his hands. “don’t put anything on yet. Can you like… hold it from cumming?”

“Why are you asking me that?” He raised an eyebrow.

Pacifica blushed and lowered her gaze.

“I don’t want you to put anything on… at least at the beginning.”

Dipper got back on the bed and kneeled in front of her.

“Pacifica, you know the risks, right? I mean… We’re a little too young to take that risk.” He looked at her seriously, knowing how an unwanted pregnancy would pretty much ruin their lives at the age of sixteen.

“I know, but… Dipper I want it to be you who breaks through, not the latex.” He mumbled as her face blushed a redder color.

Dipper’s eyes darted left and right in confusion.

“Break through what?”

Pacifica looked at him in disbelief.

“Um… Dipper, we’ve been dating since we were twelve.”

“Yeah, and?” He still failed to catch on.

“And I’m obviously a virgin?” She added sarcastically.

“Oh!” Dipper caught on and began to chuckle. “Really? I thought you knew! The whole _‘pop your cherry’_ thing is just a bunch of misinformation! What, you thought you had a wall down there?” He asked and Pacifica looked at him quizzically, nodding very slowly. “And how does your period come through every month then?” He countered matter-of-factly. “You’ve nothing there to break, Princess.” Dipper concluded and stroked her arm to calm her.

“I guess that kinda makes sense.” The heiress smiled. “Huff, that’s actually a huge relief because after seeing your Big Dipper I was all like _‘Oh my gosh, that’s gonna hurt’_.” She giggled and Dipper accompanied her. “Still… I don’t want you to put anything on for the first time.” Pacifica added and Dipper frowned. “Can’t you just pull out and put on the condom halfway through?” She suggested.

“It’s not about pulling out in time.” He stroked his cock a little until it produced some precum. “You can still get pregnant from this. I think it’s not a good idea.”

Pacifica had never lost a discussion with Dipper in her life and she was not about to begin now.

“You’ve made your point and now let me make mine.” The heiress looked at him sternly. “My period came nine days ago, so the chances are super small and, if it makes you feel better, I’ll get tomorrow a morning after pill just to be sure. Besides, you said earlier you also wanted your first time to be special too and what’s more special than doing it raw?” She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Dipper realized he had lost again and threw his head back to groan.

“Fine.”

“You’re still gonna wear a condom for the end though. By the way, where did you get these?” She fished out the row of square wrappers from the box. “I have never seen a dispenser anywhere in Gravity Falls.”

“From the pharmacy.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Really? And how was it?” Pacifica put on a nervous face and did her best imitation of his voice. “Hi, I-I-I’d like to buy p-protection for my uh… g-girlfriend.” She stammered and burst into laughter when Dipper blushed.

“Hey, at least I managed to get the box without the pharmacist asking about my age or something.” Dipper countered.

“The pharmacist probably knew you’re underage but said nothing. It’s obviously better for everyone that you leave with a contraceptive than empty handed.” She shrugged and lay back on the bed. “C’mon, Dipper. I’ve already touched you and now it’s your turn.” She patted her groin playfully.

Dipper smiled nervously and leaned over her belly. He gave her navel a quick peck and pulled her sodden panties down until he removed them through her ankles. Then, he stared at her mound and his eyes widened.

“Did you shave that?”

“You like it?” Pacifica looked at him doubtfully.

“You’re beautiful.” The boy placed his palm on her hairless mound and stroked it very softly, causing Pacifica to shudder and reflexively close her thighs around his hand. “I wonder whether you’re a natural blonde or not now, though.” He joked.

“Give me a week or two and you’ll see how natural blonde I am.” The heiress looked at him defiantly.

Dipper chuckled and lowered his hand from her mound to her vulva. He had seen that being done a thousand times while he was studying _‘instructive cinematography’_ about the female body, but doing it in person wasn’t nearly the same. He began petting softly the folds of skin at each side of her entrance, stroking her labia up and down. Dipper had no idea if he was doing it right, so he looked at Pacifica for confirmation. She was giving him a needy pout and clenching the petals on the mattress in her fists. The boy guessed he wasn’t doing it right enough. Dipper placed a finger at the base of her slit and, as he ran it upwards, Pacifica also raised her hips to follow his touch. He giggled and petted the area around her clit. The heiress whimpered softly and Dipper stared in amazement at how her clit grew slightly at the stimulation and poked out of its hood. Dipper experimentally pressed it with his thumb to see Pacifica’s reaction, but she yelped and winced at the strong sensation.

“Sorry, rookie mistake.” Dipper quickly apologized and removed his thumb.

“That’s exactly what I said two nights ago when the same thing happened to me!” She commented in amusement.

“Really? That sounded as if you had begun touching yourself only two nights ago.” He joked and Pacifica blushed. Dipper began wetting his thumb on her entrance. He had guessed beforehand that her sex would be wet, but he thought it was going to be water-wet and what he found was slippery-wet, mucus-like. It reminded him of when he had a runny nose, but he refrained himself from commenting that. Once his thumb was enough lubricated, he petted her clit again.

Pacifica guessed it was gonna hurt once more and reflexively recoiled but, much to her surprise, it didn’t hurt at all. It felt amazing.

“How did you do that!?” She exclaimed wide-eyed.

“I—uh… Isn’t this the way to touch it?” He asked doubtfully.

“I don’t know, I kinda began doing that two nights ago.” She mumbled.

Dipper laughed at first, thinking that she was doing a follow up to his previous joke. Pacifica’s serious face made him stop.

“Wait, you’re not kidding? You had never touched herself until two nights ago?” He asked in disbelief. “But… everyone does it!”

“Ugh, I already had this conversation with your sister.” Pacifica groaned and slumped back on the bed. “No, I had never touched myself before. No, I don’t exactly know where you have to touch. Yes, I’m weird. But thanks for reminding me.” She added sarcastically.

“Well… It’s not weird, just a little unusual.” Dipper gave her a lopsided smile. “And… how was your first time?”

Pacifica sighed, knowing that was the part when he laughed at her.

“Bad. My hand cramped halfway through.”

“Oh.” Instead of laughing as Pacifica had expected him to do, Dipper grabbed her right hand and massaged it in his. “That must’ve hurt.” Dipper commented by experience, since when he began working out years ago he suffered lots of cramping.

Pacifica smiled warmly at his compassion and decided not to tell him he had grabbed the wrong hand, considering it an acceptable mistake since she was right handed for most her daily activities after all.

“So… you didn’t manage to get off?” Dipper continued and Pacifica shook her head. “And you didn’t try again after that?”

“I was having a few issues concentrating and I hoped you would give me a hand with that today. Literally.” She smiled playfully at her own pun.

“Why didn’t you try watching hum… you know.” He thought back immediately, unsure of how Pacifica would take the fact that he watched porn.

“My laptop apparently has a parental lock and… why would I?” She prompted herself on her elbows and reached to caress Dipper’s cheek, her eyes drinking in the naked form of her boyfriend. “All I’ve ever wanted to see is right in front of me.”

Dipper sighed happily at her affection and positioned himself on top of her, kissing her passionately. “Don’t worry about your hand cramping, Princess. I’ll make you cum all the times you want.”

“Still a great romantic, Dork.” Pacifica said sarcastically and Dipper chuckled.

The heiress spread her legs and Dipper aimed his erection at her entrance. Pacifica had a final look at his cock and wondered for a second if it would fit completely inside herself and if would be comfortable. She pushed those thoughts away and stared at Dipper. He was looking at her expectantly, so she stroked his chest with her hands to give him the go. Dipper entered her very slowly and Pacifica inhaled as his cock began to disappear inside her. Once the head was engulfed in the labia, Dipper encountered some resistance. He looked puzzled for a second and readjusted himself on top of her, changing the angle slightly. Dipper slid himself inside one more time and found resistance again at the same depth. He tried giving it a nudge and Pacifica winced in pain.

“Uh…” He pulled back and scratched his chin in confusion. “Maybe it’s the angle.”

“Maybe. Let me be on top.”

Dipper lay on his back and Pacifica straddled him, her hands resting on his chest to keep her balance. She placed her groin above his erection and Dipper aimed his cock upwards with his hand. Once Pacifica lowered herself and the tip was pressed against the entrance, Dipper let go of his erection and rested his hands on her thighs. He had to admit that position was amazing from his point of view. He had Pacifica on full display on top of him with all her charms at arm’s reach, and he couldn’t wait to see her breasts bouncing when they began to move. However, his lust prevented him from seeing Pacifica’s distressed face. Dipper placed his hands on her hips, pulling her slowly downwards. Again, he barely managed to bury the head of his penis and nothing else. This time Dipper felt a ring circling around his tip, letting pass inside her vagina only the narrowest part of the head of his penis. Dipper pulled her downwards a little harder and the ring stretched a little, letting more of his cock inside but also causing Pacifica to yelp in pain. Dipper immediately let go of her hips and Pacifica got off him.

“I-I don’t know why it doesn’t fit in!” Dipper exclaimed in bewilderment. “We’re practically the same height and build! It should fit without trouble!”

“I know what’s wrong.” Pacifica sighed and looked aside. “It doesn’t fit in because I’ve never put anything down there before and it isn’t stretched.” She mumbled and Dipper remained silent, guessing she might be right.

Pacifica took a handful of rose petals and raised them in the air, dropping them and seeing how they slowly fell on the bed. Then she turned to Dipper with a sad face.

“I’m sorry, Dipper. I can’t do this. You’ve worked so much to make this night special for us and I’ve ruined everything before it even started.”

“Don’t say that. It’s okay.” Dipper quickly intervened. “Look, how about going for your original plan? I touch you, then you touch me and that way we can begin stretching you a little for the next time.” He tried to cheer her with some positive thinking, but Pacifica lowered her gaze. “C’mon, Pacifica. It’s alright. You know what really makes me happy.” He traced a furtive hand across her belly and she reflexively giggled, filling Dipper’s heart with joy. “Besides, I don’t blame you. Why would you blame yourself?”

“Fine.” Pacifica stopped giggling and looked at him with a smile full of malice. “Let’s get to the touching and stuff, _Mason_.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and glared at her.

“One of these days I’m going to begin calling you Elise instead and you’ll regret teasing me so much about my name.”

Pacifica burst into giggles and lay on her back, pulling Dipper to lie on top of her. They began kissing softly and, as Pacifica stroked his chest and belly, Dipper rested his weight on his side while his free hand began roaming through her body. He brushed her breast very lightly, he caressed her side next and finally his hand went between her legs. He teased her entrance, tracing his fingers along her labia and around her clit until Pacifica stopped kissing him and mouthed a _“Please...”_.

Now that Dipper was in control, he wanted to take full advantage of the situation. Dipper pushed her gently to lie flat on the bed and traced a kissing line down her neck to her collarbone. Pacifica ran her hands through his mess of hair and failed to realize what Dipper was doing until it was too late.

“Wait, Dipper! Don’t—Ah!” She gasped loudly when Dipper kissed her breast.

The boy looked at her playfully and began landing gentle kisses around her right breast, gradually moving towards the center of it. Then, he engulfed her nipple in his mouth and gave it a few flicks with his tongue, causing Pacifica to quiver under him. Dipper sucked her breast and pulled at it as if trying for Pacifica to breastfeed him, pressing it with his mouth next and darting his tongue in circles around her nipple. Dipper felt a pull on his hair and he raised his head from her breast, looking at Pacifica in hopes that she had enjoyed the stimulation.

“I’m not a cow, you know?” The heiress frowned at him.

Dipper giggled nervously and sighed in disappointment. He withdrew his face from her breast and continued his kissing downwards. Pacifica, however, yanked at his hair again.

“Dipper, you forgot about the other one.” She muttered in embarrassment.

“Huh? Where’s the Pacifica Northwest who didn’t want her _‘twins’_ to be touched?” Dipper teased happily.

“I can call her if you wanna discuss the issue with her.” Pacifica snickered and pulled his face back onto her chest. “Do that thing again and… very gently.”

Where his hands had felt very rough and uncomfortable on her breasts earlier, his mouth was a complete different story. Dipper went for the left breast this time. He began giving feathery strokes with his fingers to the outer edges of the breast while his moist lips went for her nipple. Dipper circled his tongue around her pert nipple very slowly until he felt it protruding and heard Pacifica sigh. Then, he raised his head and blew gently on the half-erected nipple, giving Pacifica an icy sensation on her breast. The heiress moaned her sudden pleasure and felt her nipple hardening to no end. Dipper noticed it too and engulfed the erected nipple, lightly nibbling it with his teeth and his bottom lip as support. Pacifica yanked at his hair pleasantly and urged for Dipper to continue. He parted from the breast and stared at it. The flesh around her chest had begun to blush and the areola went from light pink to crimson red. Her breast was completely aroused. Satisfied with the result, Dipper sucked his fingers wet and replaced his mouth with his hand, cupping her breast and using the moist digits to rub and lightly pinch the erected nipple while his mouth took proper care of the other breast.

Dipper exhaled on it, his breath warming up the dry and waiting to be aroused nipple. He traced a circle of kisses around it and then exhaled on her breast again, teasing her sensitive flesh and making Pacifica tremble in excitement. When the heiress thought she wouldn’t be able to hold herself any longer and her body writhed in desire, Dipper stuck out his tongue and ran it from the bottom to the top of Pacifica’s breast in a single lick, passing over the nipple. Next he quickly blew all over the wetted area, her nipple reacting immediately at the sudden change from warm to cold and standing on its end. Having both breasts complete aroused, Dipper cupped one in each hand and pressed them together, burying his face in between them. He loved the warm and soft feeling on his cheeks, but what he enjoyed overall was her hard nipples protruding against his skin. Dipper ran his tongue across her breastbone a few times and he finally let go of her breasts, satisfied with the experience. He was about to continue ravishing her skin downwards to her belly when Pacifica pulled his face back to her chest again.

“P-please, keep d-doing that.” She begged between pants of excitement.

“You don’t want me to continue downwards?” He raised an eyebrow and Pacifica let go of his hair immediately.

Dipper snickered and traced a kissing line down to her navel. He had always loved Pacifica’s belly, especially when it came to hugging her while they slept together. Dipper was eager for the arriving of next Christmas, since she usually gained a few pounds during those holidays and he enjoyed his _‘more Pacifica to love’_ until she lost the slight overweight a few weeks before spring break with a strict diet. However, right now all he had was her flat belly which he enjoyed nonetheless. Dipper darted his tongue into her bellybutton and her belly twitched as Pacifica giggled. Then, he continued his assault downwards. Pacifica’s eyes widened and she wondered how far Dipper’s tongue was going to get as her clit tingled in expectation. Dipper landed a few passionate kisses on her mound and then completely skipped her vulva, going straight to her inner thighs.

“Um… Dipper, I think you missed _something important_ down here.” She took a handful of petals and spread them over her groin.

“Whaaaaat!?” Dipper asked with feigned surprise and did his best imitation of her voice. “Just so that we’re clear on this, I’m not putting in my mouth what you use for peeing.”

Pacifica narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

“I hate you.”

Dipper chuckled and leaned over her groin.

“Well, I love you.” He replied and landed a quick peck on her clit between the petals, causing Pacifica to give a sudden jerk of surprise. They stared at each other in amusement and giggled. Dipper blew the petals away and began petting her mound with his fingers. “I’m going to make you feel good now, Princess. We’ll discuss the oral thing later.” He said, lying between her legs.

The boy wanted to use both hands to pleasure her this time, but he had also another goal in mind. Dipper traced her slit with his index while rubbing her clit lightly with his thumb through the hood. Pacifica threw her head back and moaned her pleasure softly, but then she had to jerk her head back towards her groin. She was feeling Dipper pulling her nether lips apart to look inside.

“What are you doing?” She blushed crimson red in embarrassment.

“You were right earlier. Your hymen is too narrow.” Dipper commented as he stared at her entrance.

Pacifica’s hymen was oval-shaped. It was a thin membrane right at her entrance, too tight to let his penis in, but wide enough to let a finger, maybe two inside without any issues. Dipper tried to insert a finger inside but Pacifica pulled back.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” She looked at him warily.

“Don’t worry, I’m only gonna _dip_ in a little.” Dipper said in a playful tone.

“Do another pun about your nickname and I’m slapping you in the face.”

Dipper giggled and spoke again in the same playful tone.

“Just lie back _peacefully_ and let me do my thing.”

It took her a few seconds to realize he had just made another pun and this time it was about her name.

“You’re an idiot.” She chuckled and raised her hips a little to grant him a better access.

Dipper dipped one finger inside her and began stroking her hymen in tries to stretch it a little. Then, he realized how moist and hot her insides were and he urged for the time when he could feel that around his erection. On the other hand, Pacifica inhaled sharply at the new sensation, feeling how Dipper rubbed his finger against her inner walls. Dipper saw that she was getting noticeably wetter and slid another finger inside, which fitted barely due to the narrow hymen. He began moving his digits in circles, feeling after a pair of minutes how it no longer felt so tight anymore. Dipper smiled, realizing that he was successfully stretching her hymen painlessly. As he worked on wetting her tunnel, Dipper also rubbed her clit with his thumb and saw how her labia was swelling slightly and blushing in excitement, and how her aroused clit poked even more under its hood. Her mound and the general area of her groin were reddening and Pacifica was beginning to moan loudly at his fingering.

“Dipper, stop.” She panted heavily, her face completely flushed red in excitement. Dipper withdrew his fingers and Pacifica pulled him to lean on top of her. “Put it in.” She whispered.

“Uh… I don’t think it’s going to slide smoothly yet.” Dipper countered.

“I don’t care.” Pacifica spread her legs and stroked his chest lovingly. “Please, put it in.”

His own arousal was begging him to agree. Dipper sighed and complied. He leaned on top of her in between her bent knees and gave himself a few pumps to make sure he was as hard as possible. Then, before he could aim his cock at her entrance, Pacifica extended her hand and grabbed his shaft, pushing his foreskin backwards to reveal the head of his penis completely.

“Why did you do that?” Dipper asked quizzically, the sensitive head feeling a little too cold in contact with the air.

“I didn’t forbid you from wearing a condom so that now you waste the opportunity to feel everything with that excess of skin. Leave your Big Dipper like that and put it in.” She demanded.

Dipper smiled and aimed the naked head at her groin, rubbing it against her clit. Both of them gasped at the same time and Dipper pushed his erection on her entrance. Just the feeling of having the head engulfed by her labia was heavenly to Dipper’s cock. He leaned on top of Pacifica, hugging her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“In the end it’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?” Pacifica gave him a lopsided smile and Dipper nodded.

“Try to relax, Princess.” He placed his hand on her ticklish belly and caressed it.

Pacifica giggled and pulled his head closer to hers. She lifted his bangs and kissed his birthmark.

“Just make me see the stars.” She whispered lovingly and wrapped her arms around his neck as Dipper hugged her closely, their foreheads pressed together.

Dipper slowly slid himself inside. His previous stimulation had stretched her hymen enough so that most of the head of his penis fitted in, except for the thickest part at the base of the head. Dipper felt it and frowned. He kept his forehead pressed onto hers and waited. After a few seconds, Pacifica gave him an almost imperceptible nod and clenched her fists behind his back in expectation. Then, Dipper measured the strength to overcome the voice in his head warning him he was about to hurt the person he loved and he gave a hard and short thrust, tearing her hymen partially and sliding the thickest part of his cock inside her.

Pacifica yelped loudly at the sudden pinch of pain coming from her groin and clenched her eyelids in discomfort, hugging Dipper harder. She was feeling as if someone was trying to tear her in two by the groin and it wasn’t a pleasurable sensation at all. On the other hand, Dipper stayed still as a statue, staring at her face worriedly. A moment later he felt a warm liquid becoming suddenly cold going down his shaft and dripping on the mattress. He didn’t have to look, he already knew it was blood.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered and rubbed his forehead on hers. “I’m going to compensate you, Pacifica. I’m going to make you feel good now.”

After a few minutes that seemed to last an eternity, Pacifica kept her eyes clenched in discomfort, but opened her mouth to speak.

“Dipper, move.”

Dipper did as told. He pulled out the little of the shaft he had managed to slide in but kept the head of his penis inside. Being the wider part of his penis, he considered it best to avoid making it pass through her torn hymen. He thrust himself in again reaching a little further this time and repeated the process, Pacifica inhaling and exhaling in step with his movement. Dipper knew he should be feeling in complete ecstasy but, at the moment, all his attention was focused on staring at Pacifica’s face, urging for her to open her eyes and tell him that everything was alright. After a few more gentle thrusts, Pacifica still kept her eyes clenched shut but she opened her mouth to moan all of a sudden. Dipper stopped on the spot, assuming he might have pushed too deep or pulled out too much and caused her pain again. However, Pacifica opened her eyes and stared at him with a small smile.

“Please, don’t stop. It’s beginning to feel good.” Pacifica moved her hands from his back to cup his face and calm her worried boyfriend. The throbbing pain between her legs had faded almost entirely and now all she was feeling was pleasure building up.

After hearing the love of his life moaning in pleasure, Dipper gave her a broad smile and sighed in complete relief. He finally focused on the matter at hand. Dipper realized for the first time that Pacifica’s inner walls were warm, wet and, most importantly, very tight. Every time he thrust his erection inside, he felt the bumpy ridges of her vagina squeezing every inch of his shaft and accommodating him inside, achieving a great effect on the oversensitive head of his penis. He felt her heartbeat all over his penis driving him crazy. If it weren’t because of the slow and gentle pace and because he had rubbed two out in the bathroom before Pacifica came to the Shack just in case, Dipper was certain he wouldn’t have lasted more than a minute inside her. After a few more thrusts, Pacifica’s vagina seemed to have completely adjusted to Dipper’s cock and he was able to slide in until the base of his penis pressed softly her mound. However, all the pleasure that Dipper was experiencing was incomparable to what Pacifica was feeling. Every time Dipper slid in and out, and especially when he brushed her clit with his pubic bone, Pacifica felt a wave of pleasure travelling through her whole body, making her whimper pleasantly and clench her bent knees around her boyfriend. It took them a while and some practice, but soon they coordinated themselves and every time Dipper slid in, Pacifica raised her hips to meet him, achieving an even greater pleasure.

A few seconds later, between the gentle thrusts, the light caresses and the soft moans, Dipper and Pacifica locked eyes. Lost in her blue eyes, Dipper progressively slowed his thrusts until he completely stopped deep inside of her. Then, almost instinctively, Dipper slowly leaned closer tilting his head to one side and brought Pacifica into a deep passionate kiss.  The heiress ran her hands through his mess of hair and pulled him closer. They embraced each other, pressing their motionless naked bodies together and enjoying the complete union of their romantic bond. When the couple parted the kiss, they smiled at each other and Dipper whispered a soft “I love you.”

Pacifica saw in his eyes that he was speaking from the heart and in consequence she felt a pleasurable squeeze in hers, a fluttering inside her stomach and a twitch in her inner walls. Dipper also felt the twitch very vividly around his cock and he gasped loudly in pleasure, his body demanding for that to happen again. He quickly cupped her face and repeated the _‘I love you’_ twice, but she didn’t twitch again.

“Dipper, don’t overdo it. It’s supposed to be special.” Pacifica protested. She stroked his cheek softly and whispered with a small smile. “I love you too.”

Dipper sighed happily and pecked her lips. He pecked her cheek next and then he drew his lips to her neck. They began moving again, Dipper cleverly timing every thrust inside Pacifica with a gentle suckle on her neck, driving the heiress crazy. Pacifica soon began to pant and tried to touch herself to ease the unbearable tingling in her clit but Dipper was tightly pressed against her body and her hand didn’t fit in between. The heiress bit her lower lip and ran her hands along Dipper’s back, digging her fingernails in his butt and pressing him against her groin. Dipper grunted and sucked her neck a little too hard. He was certain there was going to be a mark there tomorrow but Pacifica didn’t mind. She was feeling his pubic bone brushing her clit with every thrust and she loved it. Pacifica locked her legs behind his waist so that Dipper didn’t pull out that much and kept rubbing her there.

The boy parted just enough from the embrace and rested his weight on his side, his free hand going for her breast. Pacifica hummed appreciatively at the change of penetration angle and then she felt his cock twitching slightly inside her at the soft touch of her breasts. Pacifica gave a jerk of surprise at the sensation and shuddered in pleasure. Dipper thought his dry hand had caused discomfort to her sensitive breasts and raised it to her face, tracing her lips with his fingers. The heiress opened her mouth and engulfed his fingers to wet them. Yet again the experience reminded Dipper of how oral sex would feel like and his cock gave stronger twitch inside her. Pacifica urged for him to do that again inside her and she began bobbing her head on his fingers. However, having his fingers already wet, Dipper withdrew his hand from her face and cupped her breast.

Pacifica realized where the trick was and leaned closer to his ear, whispering into it.

“I’m gonna suck you later until you cum in my mouth.”

His cock gave a violent twitch inside her and Pacifica slumped back on the bed, arching her back and moaning loudly in pleasure.

“R-really?” Dipper’s jaw dropped and he stared agape at her.

“Nope.” She smiled mischievously between pants. “I just wanted to feel your Big Dipper twitching again.”

“You’re the worst.” He frowned for a few seconds and then he leaned closer, running his tongue along her lips. Pacifica got the idea and sucked his tongue, rejoicing in the wonderful sensation of feeling him twitching inside her as they thrust against each other.

“D-Dipper, touch me.” She panted, her face flushed red in excitement.

“W-where?” He said with difficulty. His hips were beginning to move on their own.

“Everywhere, you big dork.”

Dipper prompted himself on his elbows on top of her and landed one hand on each breast. He then began timing every thrust with a soft squeeze and moaning at the pleasure he was achieving. Pacifica thought of complaining at first, his touch feeling as usual a little too rough on her breasts. However, Dipper was filling her with rapture with his constant thrusting and his sounds of pleasure, and Pacifica’s mind progressively erased all the bad memories and self-consciousness she suffered for her breasts and, from that point forwards, she associated them with the feeling of delight she was feeling now.

The heiress pressed Dipper’s hands on her breasts and looked at him with a lustful expression.

“Harder, please.”

The boy smiled and moved his hands on her breast, pinching her nipples in between his index and thumb. He began tweaking them and Pacifica shuddered and shrieked in joy with every pull of her oversensitive nipples. She smiled at him with satisfaction and tried to return the feeling in any way possible. Pacifica cupped Dipper’s pecs and ran her thumbs over his nipples, but instead of seeing him moaning like she had expected, Dipper just quivered and giggled. He was ticklish there. The heiress felt disappointed at having failed to return the feeling, so she decided to do what usually worked for her boyfriend: A little pain. Pacifica pressed her palms on his chest and progressively dug her fingernails in his flesh. Dipper’s eyes widened and began pounding her harder, his balls giving a smacking sound every time they collided hard against her perineum. 

Pacifica urged for him to go deeper and even faster. She threw her head back to voice her building pleasure and yanked at Dipper’s hair, burying his face into her neck. He inhaled deeply the lilacs scent from her hair and dove all the way onto her flesh, giving it a gentle bite. His hands moved from her breasts to her sides, tracing them down her back and finally squeezing her butt. Pacifica gave a sudden jerk of surprise and Dipper took advantage of her reaction to slid his hands under her and seize a good hold of her backside, pulling her against his erected cock every time he ground his hips against hers.

What Pacifica hadn’t felt earlier between her legs when they were playing through the clothes, she was feeling it now with Dipper’s hard pounding. She was definitely going to orgasm hard and soon, and wished that Dipper didn’t stop at all. Dipper also felt the familiar tingling in his own groin and he began an inner battle with himself. Dipper definitely wanted to let his hips keep moving on their own and cum as deep inside her as possible since she was going to take a morning after pill tomorrow, but he also knew that those pills weren’t completely trustworthy. Dipper was a rational boy so he won the struggle in time and pulled himself out of Pacifica.

“What are you doing!?” Pacifica yelled at the sudden lack of pleasure building up between her legs. Where at the start she had felt as if someone were tearing her in two by the groin, at the moment what she felt was a complete emptiness between her legs that she needed to fill in any way possible.

“Princess, I need to put on the condom now.” Dipper panted heavily, his wet cock twitching in the sudden cold air of the room.

“Oh!” Her eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about that part. Pacifica reached for the box and separated a wrapper from a row. “Next time you’re so wearing this from the start. It’s the last time you’re pulling out when it begins to feel amazing.”

“Agreed.” Dipper saw her struggling with the wrapper and took it from her hands, skillfully opening it with his teeth.

“You have opened many of these before?” Pacifica looked at him curiously and snatched the opened wrapper back.

“I uh… I opened two just to see how they worked.” He admitted and blushed.

“And…” Pacifica held the ring of latex in her hand and looked at him. “…did you feel less good or something like that?”

Dipper saw where she was going and lied.

“Nah, it felt pretty much the same.”

Pacifica gasped in surprise.

“You’re doing that thing with your eyebrows! You’re lying!”

He didn’t know what exactly he did with his eyebrows when he lied, but apparently both Mabel and Pacifica did.

“Look, Pacifica. I know what you were going to say and the answer is a no. With or without morning after pill, I’m not taking that risk.”

The heiress smiled warmly and cupped his cheeks.

“You’re cute when you worry about everything, but I wasn’t going to suggest that.” Her hands traced down his belly and began caressing his erection. “I’ll get on the pill so that we can both feel everything, but that’s gonna take around a month to work so you better wear these in the meantime.”

Dipper’s serious face broke into a silly smile and he quickly held Pacifica by the shoulders to kiss her passionately, but the heiress pushed him off.

“Kiss me later, I wanna try using the condom now.” Pacifica held the latex in her hands and flipped it over and over, wondering for a second which was the correct side. The first thing that came to her mind was that it resembled the head of a feeding bottle. She soon logically deemed that the correct side had to be the only side that would allow her to roll it down. The heiress put the ring of latex on the naked tip of the expectant cock but Dipper stopped her before she did anything else.

“Wait, pinch the bubble first or it might break.”

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and pinched the small bubble of air at the tip of the condom. She then placed it again on Dipper’s cock and rolled the latex down the shaft. Once she was done, the heiress gave him a playful pat and smiled.

“Are we ready?” She raised her hands to her face and smelled the traces of latex and something else.

“I think so.” Dipper stroked himself. He felt it wasn’t the same, but it wasn’t that bad either.

“Wait a second…” Pacifica gave her fingertips a quick lick. “You really bought these chocolate flavored?”

“Yeah, I uh…” He chuckled nervously. “I thought that maybe, since you love chocolate and you wouldn’t be touching it directly…”

Pacifica chortled and looked at him in amusement.

“Is it really so important for you that I put your Big Dipper in my mouth?”

“Of course not!” Dipper quickly denied and then he blushed. “But… it would be great.”

“I’ll tell you what, my dorky boyfriend.” She put on a sultry smile and traced her finger teasingly from her chest to her mound. “If you make me cum super-duper hard, I’ll suck you all the times you want.”

“R-really?” Dipper’s jaw dropped and he stared agape at her.

“Nope.” She again burst into snickers at how easy it had been to fool him.

“Seriously, Pacifica. That wasn’t funny the first time.” He rolled his eyes and pushed her gently to get back on top of her.

“Wait, I wanna be on top. You’re too slow.” Pacifica pushed him back and Dipper looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. “C’mon, Dipper. I didn’t mean slow-bad, just slow. What, you think I don’t know you’re holding yourself back because you think you’ll hurt me or something?”

“Was it so obvious?” Dipper giggled nervously and lay back on the bed.

The heiress crawled towards him and pecked his cheek. “This doesn’t mean I don’t like it when you’re careful, gentle and loving. You wouldn’t be the Dipper Pines I fell in love with if you weren’t like that.” She added and Dipper smiled warmly at her. “But, it wouldn’t be me either if I didn’t want to be dominant, so lie back now and prepare to enjoy.” She concluded with a sultry smile.

Pacifica got on her knees on top of Dipper, straddling his hips and resting her hands on his chest to keep her balance. She grabbed his erection and slapped her mound playfully a few times with it. Dipper gave her a needy pout and the heiress giggled. Pacifica raised her hips and aimed his latex covered cock to her entrance. Then, she lowered herself until her mound rested on his pubic bone, having Dipper completely inside of her and satisfying the terrible sensation of emptiness between her legs. Dipper’s eyes widened as a small feeling of vertigo filled his mind at the sudden experience and he unnecessarily seized hold of her thighs to steady himself, considering he was lying on his back. On the other hand, Pacifica tested curiously that new position. She tentatively raised and dropped her hips once, earning a hum of approval from Dipper when her breasts bounced. While Dipper’s hands reached to cup her breasts, Pacifica experimentally leaned backwards with her hands on his knees to steady herself and repeated the motion. The heiress gasped loudly and Dipper wiggled below her, trying to make her move on a constant pace instead of just raising and dropping her hips only once.  

Pacifica held him still with her body and smirked. She loved everything about that position. She could control the penetration depth, the angle and, most importantly, the pace. But above all, she loved being the dominant and in power. Comparing both experiences, Pacifica decided that leaning backwards made Dipper’s cock brush the part of her inner walls that felt better and hit her where it drove her crazy, so she began raising and dropping her hips, her butt slamming on Dipper’s thighs. The boy gasped his pleasure and lowered his hands to her belly, massaging his favorite part of her body while Pacifica bounced on top of him. He tried to lock eyes with her to make their lovemaking more special, but Pacifica had her head thrown back in pleasure. Dipper frowned and decided that he didn’t like that.

“Please, Princess, lean forwards” He rubbed her belly up and down. “It’s not that special if we don’t look at each other and I’d like to stare into your blue eyes while we’re doing it.” Dipper mumbled somewhat embarrassed.

The heiress immediately stopped moving and leaned forward, cupping Dipper’s face in her hands and brining him into a deep passionate kiss. When they parted, Pacifica stared into his eyes and smiled. “Third time was the charm. That was truly romantic, Dipper, and I’m not being sarcastic now.” She whispered and then blushed. “But… could you do that thing to my twins before we begin the staring?”

Dipper gave her a huge grin and prompted himself on his elbows, burying his face in between her perky breasts. He ran his tongue along her breastbone and then he enveloped an erected nipple in his mouth. Pacifica moaned and wrapped her arms around his head to pull him closer. Next, she began thrusting her hips hard against his erection. Dipper parted from her breasts and collapsed on his back, groaning at the wonderful sensation of feeling how Pacifica’s mound slammed his pubic bone and how his cock slid almost all its length out only to be completely engulfed again at an alarmingly fast speed. Every time the sound of skin smacking against skin was heard in the attic bedroom, Dipper closed his eyes and saw fireworks behind them of how much he was enjoying that.

The boy no longer gave a damn about receiving a lesser pleasure due to the condom. He had never felt so good before in his whole life, not even when he played with himself after Pacifica left to her home after a heated make out session. Pacifica was bouncing on top of him with such strength that her long blonde hair ended up over her shoulders cascading over her front side and reaching down to his chest, tickling him of how long it was. Dipper took a pretty accurate guess of where her breasts would be behind the beautiful blonde mane and cupped one in each hand through her hair, pressing them together and giving them a squeeze. Pleasure soon overcame Pacifica’s mind and she went faster and faster, until she miscalculated how much she had to raise her hips and Dipper’s erection slid out.

“Ow!” Dipper complained when she dropped herself again and slammed his cock with her groin.

“Sorry.” Pacifica apologized between pants of exertion and pushed her hair back over her shoulders. She grabbed his erection and plunged it back inside herself, urging to resume the previous speed.

“Wait.” Dipper held her hips to stop her. He would appreciate something that didn’t grind his hips so much and he had a perfect idea in mind. “Can we try something that I saw in a video about… um…”

“Relax, Dork. Mabel told me about your internet history yesterday.” The heiress looked at him teasingly. “So… redheads, huh?” She grabbed a lock of blonde hair and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I uh… that happened before we began dating and… I’m definitely going to kill Mabel.” He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Pacifica snickered and rubbed his chest with her palms.

“Maybe one of these days we could watch some cool vids together about redheads and take ideas. What do you say?”

Dipper removed his hands from his face and smiled.

“I say that I love you a lot.”

“Good to know. Now show me what you had in mind.” The heiress grabbed his hands and put them on her hips.

“Instead of bouncing…” Dipper tried to move her. “…just grind yourself.”

“Like this?” Pacifica rocked her hips back and forth on top of him.

Dipper felt the bumpy ridges inside her vagina rubbing and accommodating the head of his cock with every movement of her hips and he threw his head back to moan in pleasure. “Y-yes, just like t-that.”

The heiress smirked and pressed her groin against Dipper’s cock, getting it as deep inside her as as possible, and then she increased the speed with which she was moving. Dipper was glad Pacifica had agreed to do that, since that way his cock wasn’t receiving that much stimulation. He had been a few thrusts away from orgasm earlier and he wouldn’t like to go flaccid halfway through their sex. He wanted to make sure Pacifica orgasmed first. On the other hand, Pacifica loved how her clit was being rubbed on Dipper’s pubic bone and she felt a new sensation building up in her groin. Dipper held her by the hips and every time Pacifica ground herself forwards he met her movement by pulling her closer and thrusting his hips upwards, the tip of his cock reaching her deepest stop. The heiress groaned as he hit her cervix, and she grabbed Dipper’s hands, pulling them to her chest as they fell into a rhythm together.

A few seconds later she changed the way they were moving. While Dipper pinched her nipples, Pacifica began slowly gyrating her hips in a swirling motion. She felt how his cock stimulated every single wall inside her vagina while twitching at the touch of her breasts and Pacifica rolled her eyes back in her head to moan in pleasure. In the meantime, Dipper analyzed her in awe. She was trying her best to keep her eyes open despite her pleasure urging for her to close them. In contrast, her mouth was constantly open and voicing a mixture of a sigh and a soft moan with every rub of her clit. Her skin was sweating in exertion and she had her hair plastered to her back and forehead in sweat with a few loose bangs covering her face partially. Even though her skin was sweaty, her hair was messy and her purple eyeshadow was running, Dipper could still see her blue eyes staring into his hazel one and how she was grinning at him. He thought that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and that quickly set him off.

“P-Princess I-I’m going to—“ Dipper began to babble between heavy pants of exertion. He was feeling the familiar tingling both in his groin and in the head of his cock, telling him that he was not going to hold back any longer.

“Just a f-few seconds more… I-I feel s-something new…” The heiress was done playing and experimenting, the feeling in her groin becoming unbearable. It was such a strong sensation that she thought it was pain at first, but pain shouldn’t feel that good.

Pacifica gripped his shoulders firmly and used them as leverage while her hips rolled back and forth on top of him again at a furious speed, her body on the verge of reaching a full orgasm for the first time in her life. Dipper felt her inner walls tightening around his cock and he contracted his abs earn a few seconds more before cumming. Dipper immediately sat up and wrapped Pacifica in his arms. The heiress hugged him tightly by locking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They resumed grinding their bodies against each other and instinctively tried to reach as deep as possible in expectation for the orgasm, Pacifica rubbing her breasts on his collarbones while Dipper brought her into a passionate kiss to completely seal their loving bond.

All the tension that had accumulated in the heiress’s groin was suddenly released. Pacifica broke the kiss and felt a tidal wave of pleasure beginning on her groin and spreading throughout her body. As a result she contracted her abs, she arched her back, she clenched her toes, she raked Dipper’s back with her fingernails and then she threw her head back to scream his nickname in complete pleasure. Dipper felt her inner walls spasming around his cock again and again, losing count after six times and his own orgasm struck him hard. He groaned loudly and grabbed her butt, raising and lowering her hips on his cock as it twitched violently and released more and more semen inside the condom with every twitch. The violent jerks inside her vagina only increased Pacifica’s apparently never-ending orgasm and she opened her mouth, biting down on the crook of Dipper’s neck and giving him a hickey while their tightly-pressed together hips twitched and quivered in ecstasy.

A few seconds later, their shared orgasm faded and they entered the afterglow. Pacifica released the flesh trapped between her teeth on Dipper’s neck, leaving a huge hickey behind, and sighed in contentment. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other while panting to regain their breaths. Dipper felt the overfilled latex a little too tight around his oversensitive cock and he tried to lift Pacifica to pull out of her, but she groaned and tightened her embrace around him.

“L-leave it in. I wanna savor this moment.” She buried her face into his neck.

Dipper smiled and hugged her closely. He stroked the skin on her back and kissed her neck, rejoicing in how her oversensitive body quivered in her afterglow. Pacifica cupped Dipper’s face and gave him a quick peck, rubbing her cheek on his next to show her affection for the received love.

“Dipper, that was amazing.” Pacifica whispered and kissed his birthmark.

“Well, we have two more condoms if you want to try again in a few minutes.” He smiled playfully.

Pacifica snickered and got off him. The first thing she did was touching her vulva, trying to see if there was something different now that she was no longer a virgin. The only different thing she found was that her clit and her nether lips were swollen and a little too oversensitive after her orgasm, causing her to wince and retrieve her hand. Then she stared at Dipper’s erection and raised an eyebrow. He was still somewhat hard, but in the tip of the condom there was just a small bubble of white liquid. Pacifica felt disappointed at apparently how little she had made him cum. Dipper pulled at the tip of the condom to remove it partially and then he carefully gave himself a few pumps, releasing all the semen that had stayed inside his cock due to the lack of space inside the condom tip. Once his was done, a third of the condom had been filled in semen and Pacifica stared agape at it.

“Whoa, you cummed a lot!” Pacifica praised and then she noticed how his cock became completely flaccid. “And your Big Dipper is super cute like that!” The heiress quickly grabbed it and tried to pull his foreskin back to have a look.

“Ah—Ow! Wait!” Dipper winced and stopped her. “It kind of hurts if you touch it now.”

Pacifica grabbed his cock a little more carefully instead and avoided touching the foreskin on the head. She gave it a squeeze and realized it was completely soft and squishy now. The heiress raised her head and stared at Dipper with a huge grin.

“What?” He asked warily.

“Big Dipper doesn’t suit it right now. We need a different nickname.”

“Really?” Dipper stared at her in disbelief.

“Yup. How about… Dippingsauce-Cannon?” She grabbed the tied up condom and waved it in the air.

“That sounds like a name Mabel would come up with.” Dipper commented. “That’s a no, by the way.”

“Hmm…” Pacifica began tapping her chin thoughtfully. “What do you think of Pine Tree?”

“Definitely not.” Dipper frowned and looked at her warily. “What made you think of that name?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking about that old cap with the pine tree symbol you used to wear and I guessed it was kinda appropriate. Besides, you have that symbol on the cover of that Journal you started writing last year.”

“Oh, right.” Dipper sighed in relief. He didn’t know why he had thought about Bill, considering Pacifica had had little to no interaction with the dream demon in their past adventures. “I still don’t like it, though.”

“Well, the last name I had in mind is… Little Dipper.” She giggled when Dipper looked at her with a hurt expression. “Alright, alright. We’ll leave it as your ‘Big Dipper’. You don’t have to give me that face.”

The heiress shivered all of a sudden, her sweaty skin reacting to the chilly air in the old attic bedroom. Dipper realized that most the tea-lights were already fading or completely out and that it was probably late in the night. He quickly made room for Pacifica on the small bed by pressing his back on the attic slopped wall and patting the spot beside him. Pacifica smiled and snuggled next to him while Dipper pulled the bed sheets over their naked bodies. Then, as was the usual whenever they had the chance to sleep together on a bed, Pacifica rolled onto her side and nestled her back onto his chest. Dipper slid one hand under her side and wrapped her in his arms. He began stroking her belly in a circular motion and interlaced his warm feet with her cold ones to help with her body temperature. Pacifica sighed happily and turned her head to look at him over his shoulder.

“Five minutes and we do it again.” Pacifica demanded with a serious face.

Dipper snickered and buried his face into her hair to inhale deeply her lilacs shampoo. Pacifica’s hair was so full and long that it gave Dipper the feeling of having a fluffy blonde pillow in between their bodies. He cuddled her a little more and raised his forearm to cover her breasts, guessing that she would have her nipples cold and desiring to touch them again. Pacifica’s soft skin made the trick and he felt his erection poking her butt through her long blonde mane. Dipper pecked her shoulder and pushed her hair out of her face to kiss her and begin another session of lovemaking, but Pacifica was sleeping peacefully with a satisfied smile on her face. She had given up to fatigue. Dipper smiled warmly and made sure to cover her with the bed sheets so that she didn’t get cold. Then he snuggled on her back and closed his eyes to fall asleep.  

A few minutes later while the couple was peacefully sleeping, Pacifica’s smartphone vibrated in her jacket pocket which was discarded on the floor. If the heiress had been awake instead of sleeping, she would’ve seen a couple dozen messages from Mabel telling her an amusing tale of how an owl had stolen her house keys, but what would have probably been more of her interest was the fact that they were coming back early because most the tourists traps were closed this early in the summer, and that Mabel would have to drop by the Shack tomorrow in the morning to grab Dipper’s keys.


	4. ...and the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, masturbation, female ejaculation.

Pacifica woke up early in the morning. She had always been an early bird, but she also preferred to take it slow once she was awake. The heiress rubbed her eyes and wondered why her neck hurt and why her chest felt as if she had gone to sleep wearing her bra. She opened her eyes for the first time and saw that she was in the Mystery Shack attic bedroom. Her neck hurt because the mattress and the pillow weren’t made of viscoelastic foam, and her chest was sore because she had apparently fell asleep wearing her bra, or so it felt like under the bed sheets. When Pacifica raised the covers, she found a pair of arms hugging her breasts instead of her purple bra. Pacifica’s complete nudity struck her and she gave a jerk of surprise. A soft moan came from behind her. Dipper was protesting in his sleep at the sudden movement.

The heiress suddenly remembered the previous night and her face broke into a grin. They had finally taken the step and Pacifica couldn’t felt any happier about the result. She tried rolling onto her other side to face her boyfriend, but the grip Dipper had around her chest had rendered her completely immobilized. Pacifica was comfortable when they spooned together, but she wanted to move. The heiress decided to use the usual course of action in these situations.

“Dippuuurrrrr.” She purred over her shoulder. “My belly is getting cold.”

Dipper mumbled something in his sleep and moved his arms to her belly. Pacifica quickly took advantage of the loosening of the iron grip around her chest and she rolled onto her other side. She intertwined her legs with his and pressed her breasts onto his chest while she waited for him to wake up. Dipper opened his eyes very slowly and saw a broad smile and a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

“Hi.” Dipper sighed and pressed his forehead on hers, closing his eyes again and giving her lips a gentle kiss.

Pacifica began tracing his jawline very lightly to give his face a ticklish sensation. Dipper smiled and pulled her just a little closer. His hands rubbed her lower back without finding the usual silky fabric of her dress. He guessed she was wearing one of those designer crop tops. His palms went downwards without finding any fabric yet, until he finally cupped her butt. Dipper’s eyes shot open and saw how Pacifica was staring at him with a pink blush on her cheeks. The heiress knew perfectly well what was going through Dipper’s mind since the exact same thing had happened to her a few minutes ago. The boy cleared his throat and took a quick peek under the covers. Then, he returned a pair of bulging out eyes back up.

“So… last night wasn’t just another vivid dream.” Dipper displayed a silly smile and his cheeks began to blush red.

“Not at all.” Pacifica whispered and snuggled closer. She rubbed her breasts against Dipper and soon she felt something hard poking her lower belly.

“We still have a pair of condoms left.” He gave her an awkward smile. “Wanna go for round two?”

Pacifica gasped and broke the hug, pressing her hands on Dipper’s chest to put some distance between them. Even though the sight had improved for Dipper since he could now see her breast completely, her reaction had puzzled him.

“Really?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “After our first night together that’s all you have to say? No _‘Good morning, Princess. I love you. What do you want for breakfast?’_ but instead you just go hard and want to do it again.” The heiress snapped and folded her arms across her chest.

Dipper was left dumbfounded for a few seconds and then he noticed her lips. They were twitching and Pacifica was clearly holding herself from bursting into laughter. The boy rolled his eyes and hugged her.

“Fine. Good morning, Princess. You know I love you, and I’ll make you breakfast.” Dipper pecked her lips. “But… just not now.” He gave her cheek a breathy kiss next.

His kissing line reached her earlobe and Pacifica moaned softly, pulling Dipper on top of herself. Under the covers, Dipper brushed her breasts with his palms and then he brought Pacifica into a hug while smothering her face in kisses. A faint musky after-sex scent was coming from Dipper’s body and Pacifica was getting more and more wet on his thigh by the second. The heiress pressed her hands on Dipper’s lower back and urged for him to move. Dipper stopped the kissing and gasped. He rubbed his erection on her lower belly wondered whether Pacifica would let him cum on his favorite part of her body. However, Pacifica cupped his face and stopped him all of a sudden.

“Wait a second. Is this purple makeup?” The heiress scratched the purple stain on Dipper’s cheek. Clarity soon dawned on Pacifica and her eyes widened. “I fell asleep without removing my eyeshadow, didn’t I?”

Dipper smiled warmly and stroked her cheek. He had noticed a while ago that her purple eyeshadow had smeared over her brows and some of it had even reached her cheeks. Her hair was also a little messy after the crazy night, but Dipper didn’t mind at all.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered and pecked her stained brow.

Pacifica grumbled and rubbed her own cheeks with her hands in an attempt to remove the smoldered makeup. Dipper pressed his face against hers so that she stopped, and Pacifica sighed and stroked his cheek instead. Dipper ran his hand along her side and replaced the thigh on her groin with his palm, rejoicing in how wet Pacifica was. At the same time he continued rubbing his erection on her belly, making a mess of precum all over it. Pacifica gave him a whimper, urging for Dipper get a finger or two inside her, and he was about to stop teasing her and do so when a sudden sound interrupted them.

A loud growl came from Pacifica’s stomach. Dipper prompted himself on his elbows and stared at her in amusement.

“Are you really that hungry?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, duh.” She blushed in embarrassment. “We skipped dinner yesterday night.”

“You know what? I’ll make you breakfast now.”

Dipper parted the hug and stood up completely naked on the bed, leaving the heiress under the covers. Pacifica’s eyes bulged out and she gave a shuddering sigh at the show before her. Dipper’s cock was completely erect and throbbing, the part of the head of his penis that wasn’t covered in foreskin was wet and gleaming under the sunlight.

“Oh my gosh…” Pacifica instinctively spread her legs open and began to wiggle under the covers. “Dipper, please put something on before I pounce on top of you.”

“Um… Okay.” Dipper scratched his cheek and wondered what was wrong about that. He got off the bed and put on his boxers. “Despite having the Shack for ourselves I wasn’t going to walk naked through the house, you know?”

“Uh-huh.” The heiress smiled playfully and patted her mound through the fabric of the bed sheets. “Don’t take too long. _This_ is waiting for you.”

“Be right back!” His voice cracked.

Dipper walked towards the attic door with his eyes still glued on how the fabric on her mound was getting wet, and he accidentally hit his head with the doorframe.

“Ow, I’m okay!”

Pacifica giggled and Dipper blushed. Once he was out of the bedroom, Pacifica jumped up from the bed. Having finally overcome the self-consciousness about her breasts and having dealt with her virginity, the heiress stood naked proud as a peacock and she intended to stay like that for the rest of the weekend. Pacifica went to the closet and took a towel. Regardless of how beautiful Dipper said she was, Pacifica had the intention of taking a quick shower to remove the smoldered makeup and dried sweat from her skin. She bent over her discarded clothes to get her brush and her makeup kit from her jacket the very moment Dipper opened the bedroom door.

“You want jelly on your toasts or…”

Dipper couldn’t continue talking. His jaw had dropped and his brain began using all its energy to burn into his memory the sight of Pacifica bending over with her back at him. When Pacifica stood back straight and turned around, Dipper was brought back to reality.

“I uh…” He began rubbing his arm awkwardly and blushed at the naked sight before him. “How hungry are you exactly?” He asked in a cracked voice, understanding now perfectly well why she had asked him earlier to put something on.

“Well.” Pacifica pouted and rubbed her belly. “Very hungry, and I don’t mind what you put on the toasts as long as it’s jelly.”

“Alright.” Dipper sighed and reluctantly left the bedroom.

Pacifica reconsidered her idea of staying naked for the rest of the weekend and she decided to wrap the towel around herself. She didn’t want her boyfriend to have a cardiac arrest. Once she was in the bathroom down the staircase, Pacifica took care of the usual morning necessities and then she had a quick shower. There wasn’t any shampoo nor shower gel since technically nobody lived in the Shack anymore, but her body wasn’t dirty anyway. It was just a little sweaty.

When she finished drying herself with the towel, Pacifica began brushing her hair while she examined her body on the mirror. She could swear her breasts looked a little bigger than usual. Pacifica shrugged and guessed her chest was like that because she was very aroused. The heiress spotted a small hickey on her neck and she frowned. She would have to hide that from her parents or she would be definitely grounded for what was left of the summer. Pacifica decided to ask Mabel tomorrow to lend her a sweater. She applied herself the purple eyeshadow on the mirror and then she went back upstairs.

Dipper was already sat on the bed with a tray in front of him. On it, there were a few toasts. Half of them had peach jelly and the other half had strawberry jelly. Pacifica sat cross-legged in front of him, the towel tightly wrapped around her body. They didn’t have to say anything, they already knew the peach toasts were for her and the strawberry ones were for him. 

While they ate their breakfast, Dipper’s eyes couldn’t stop roaming all over her body. Pacifica quickly dealt with her toasts and noticed that. She had already planned in her head their whole day together, and at the moment she felt like fooling around a little before getting dirty. The heiress raised her arms in the air to stretch herself, allowing the towel to slide off her body and reveal her breasts. Pacifica gave an innocent _‘Whoops!’_ and raised the towel back in place. Dipper had been taking a toast to his face at the same time and it somehow ended up on his cheek instead of in his mouth.

Pacifica snickered and leaned forwards, tossing the empty tray onto the floor and cupping her boyfriend’s face in her hands. She stuck out her tongue and cleaned Dipper’s cheek in a single lick, causing Dipper to let out a nervous giggle.

“You know,” She murmured, pressing her hands onto Dipper’s chest and making him topple backwards and lie flat onto the bed. “I usually have a glass of milk too for breakfast.”

Dipper opened his mouth to make a pun about oral sex and shut it right away. He dissimulated it by clearing his throat and pulling softly from the towel wrapping Pacifica’s body, but she slapped his hands away.

“Not yet.” She smiled playfully and traced circles with her finger on Dipper’s chest. “Last night you made me beg a few times and you know we Northwests _never_ beg for anything.”

“You can always pay me to pretend that never happened.” Dipper replied in the same playful tone.

“I was thinking about that but…” She sat up and patted her towel. “…I must’ve forgotten my wallet in my other towel. How silly of me!”

“In that case, I’m sure we can reach… an agreement.” He traced her sides through the towel very slowly with his palms. “I can accept something else besides money.”

“Well, now that you mention it,” Pacifica reached behind herself and took the box of condoms. “I have these _two tickets_ for the new Dipper ride that has come to town. Will it be enough?” She asked innocently.

“It’s a start.” Dipper shrugged, feigning disinterest.

Pacifica leaned again on top of Dipper and stared at him hungrily.

“Take off those ridiculous boxers and remind me later to gift you some fancy underwear.”

Dipper was about to ask what was wrong with his underwear, but his hands were already moving on their own to get rid of it. The playful banter had turned him on beyond measure. He lay now completely naked on bed with a nervous smile, his erection pulsing and waiting to be touched. Pacifica traced her hands all over her naked boyfriend, feeling like a kid in a candy store. She pinched his chest and rubbed his nipples. Dipper giggled and pushed her hands away, protecting his ticklish nipples from her abuse. Then, Pacifica followed his happy trail and ended up stroking the length of his shaft with only one finger.

“Wow, it’s is quite a big ride.” She grabbed his cock by the base and pouted. “Is there a height restriction to ride this? I wouldn’t want to end up suing anybody if I get hurt.”

“There is a height restriction indeed…” Dipper traced the edge of her breasts through her towel. “…but you definitely pass.”

“Still, I’d like to put it to the test. You know, just to make sure it’s safe to ride and all.” Pacifica pulled the skin of his shaft down to reveal the head of his penis and she gave a squeak of surprise when it twitched in her hand. “First off, I wanna see how far you can shoot your Dippingsauce. Next, I’ll make you cum all over my body. Then – and only then — I’ll consider taking a ride.”

Dipper wiggled a little and felt his throat tightening.

“O-okay.” He said in a cracked voice. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Pacifica scooted herself downwards on the bed until her head was at the level of Dipper’s groin. She prompted herself on her elbows and began fondling his balls with her fingertips while staring playfully at how his cock twitched in response. Once she made him suffer enough, Pacifica wrapped her fingers firmly around the shaft and stared at it intently.

“Something wrong?” Dipper asked, noticing her hesitation.

“No, I was just thinking of what to do now.” She shrugged.

“I could do it once on my own and show you how it works.” He suggested.

“Hmm… Touching yourself while I watch sounds pretty hot.” She licked her lips in anticipation. “We’re definitely doing that later, but now I need to know I can do it on my own.”

“Stroke it up and down fast then. That usually leads to… satisfactory results.” Dipper giggled at his own pun and tried to rock his hips against her grip on his cock to pleasure himself.

“I already guessed so, and doing only that isn’t fun at all.” She grinned. “I’m pretty sure I can make you cum in some creative way, but for now I’m just gonna find what makes your Big Dipper tick.”

Pacifica held his cock in place with one hand while she experimented with the other. She pulled softly from his sac and Dipper winced. After noting that into the bad things list in her mind, Pacifica pulled upwards from his foreskin. Dipper gasped and moaned softly. The heiress took that as a good sign. She retracted his foreskin and blew softly on the naked head of his penis, causing Dipper to quiver in pleasure.

The heiress gave Dipper a saucy wink and ran her tongue along her lips. She leaned her head closer to his erect cock, her mouth open and her tongue out. Pacifica saw her boyfriend from the corner of her eye and smiled. He was staring agape at her, his eyes bulging out in clear need. Once she was close enough for Dipper to feel her warm breath on the head of his penis and her hair tickling his balls, Pacifica closed her mouth and pulled back with a smile full of malice.

Dipper gave her such a needy pout that Pacifica burst into laughter.

“What?” She displayed an innocent look. “Did I accidentally make you think that I was gonna suck you off or something? I was just having a closer look.”

“Oh, Princess.” Dipper smiled resentfully. “When my turn to touch comes I’m going to make you beg so much.”

“Maybe, but right now it’s my turn and you probably shouldn’t have said that. What would happen if when you’re about to cum I put my thumb here?” She looked at Dipper defiantly and covered the hole on the tip of his penis with her digit.

“B-but…” Dipper’s face contorted in distress and his voice raised a few octaves. “P-Pacifica, remember that I love you.”

“That’s what I thought.” She giggled and removed her thumb. “Relax, Dork. I’m just messing with you. Close your eyes now, I’m gonna give you a surprise.”

Dipper closed his eyes and smiled nervously. Pacifica dipped her thumb in her mouth and then she rubbed the tip of his penis with the wetted pad. Dipper hummed appreciatively and his cock twitched in her hand. Pacifica then removed her thumb and Dipper opened his eyes.

“Did you like it?” She grinned. “That was my tongue.”

The innocent boy was left breathless for a few seconds and then he frowned in realization.

“Liar.” He grumbled.

“How dare you!” Pacifica gasped in feigned disbelief. “We Northwests have a flawless reputation! We’re not liars!” Dipper raised an eyebrow and the heiress blushed. “I mean, my ancestors weren’t the best but my parents and I… um… Fine, whatever. It was my thumb.”

Dipper chuckled and cupped her cheek, stroking it lovingly.

“Pacifica, you’re a good person. You know that, right?” He gave her a warm smile.

“Of course.” She returned the smile and rubbed her face on his palm. “I like it when you remind me of it, though. Let’s lube your Big Dipper a little.”

Dipper thought for a second she was going to drop some saliva on the shaft of his penis but Pacifica did something completely different. She hiked up the hem of her towel and straddled his hips, pressing his cock against his lower belly and slowly rubbing her nether lips along the shaft. They gasped in pleasure when her clit brushed the underside of his penis. Pacifica pressed her hands on Dipper’s chest to steady herself and Dipper held her hips to aid the pace. She rolled her hips against his and Dipper threw his head back, groaning as he felt the wet heat of her excitement soaking his cock. Dipper growled and pulled from her hands. When Pacifica’s upper body fell on top of him, he grabbed the hem of her towel with his mouth and attempted to remove it. A pair of pale breasts popped out and Pacifica squealed, stopping her eager boyfriend and readjusting her towel to cover her chest.

“Nuh-huh.” She sat up and waved her forefinger from side to side as if she were scolding a child. “You have to cum first if you wanna see my twins. Speaking of which, do you think we can hit that bell hanging over there with your Dippingsauce?”

Pacifica pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. There was a bell hanging on a rope from the ceiling. The rope went through a few hoops until it disappear through the floor. Stan used to pull at that rope from the ground story and ring the bell when they were twelve to call the twins whenever he needed something from them, since the old man would never take the bother to climb the stairs and knock on their door instead. Dipper measured the distance with his gaze and compared it to the previous times he had touched himself. Then, he stared back at Pacifica with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not a water gun, you know?” Dipper countered plainly.

“Actually, no I don’t.” She blushed and averted his gaze. “There is a parental control filter in my laptop, remember? I’ve never seen one doing it before.”

“Oh, right.” He chuckled awkwardly. “Um… I don’t think I can reach that high but… I can try.”

“Good. I want a big sticky load, please and thank you.” She whispered and began massaging the area around his cock, teasing it by not touching it directly.

“That’s not going to be a problem.” Dipper shrugged. “It’s the first of the day after all.”

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at Dipper’s choice of words.

“First of the day? How many times a week do you touch yourself exactly?”

“I—uh…” He blushed in embarrassment and regretted saying anything. “I usually do it once or twice after every make out session.”

“That many times!?” Pacifica laughed in astonishment.

“Well, yeah. What about it?” Dipper blushed even more, which only increased Pacifica’s laughter. “Oh, c’mon! Give a guy a break. You always rub yourself against me when we’re making out and that has its consequences down there.”

Pacifica laughed for a little longer and then she stared at her blushed boyfriend curiously. She leaned forwards and pecked his blushed cheek, whispering into his ear.

“From now on you better forget about touching yourself because your Big Dipper is only mine and I don’t like… How do you _low-class_ people call it? _Shawing_?”

“Sharing.” Dipper corrected her with a cracked voice.

“Whatever. The point is that I’ll take care of it, as long as you’re willing to return the favor.” She finished her statement by giving Dipper’s cheek a gentle nip.

“S-s-sure!” He agreed without hesitation. Dipper had a feeling that from now on their make out sessions were going to end up quite differently from what he was used to.

Dipper’s hands brushed the towel wrapping her chest and he gave her a pout which the heiress ignored. She sat up straight with Dipper’s rock-hard cock between her thighs and she stared at it in amusement, wondering if that was the sight Dipper had every time he looked at his own groin. His cock was soaking wet in Pacifica’s fluids and waiting to be touched. Pacifica wrapped her fingers around the shaft, firmly but gently, and began to move her fist up and down in a slow, steady motion. Dipper’s hips immediately replied to her stimulation by moving on their own in an attempt to aid her motion. Pacifica increased the speed to compensate and Dipper moaned, reaching for her forearms to slow her down. The heiress raised an eyebrow and slowed the pace until Dipper let go of her arms.

As Pacifica memorized the exact rhythm that pleasured her boyfriend, Dipper leaned back and relaxed, enjoying how she drew him closer to orgasm. Pacifica noticed how a few drops of precum began oozing from the hole on the tip. She used the forefinger of her free hand to spread his natural lubricant throughout the head. Dipper protested at the discomfort on the oversensitive head of his penis, but this only increased Pacifica’s desire to touch it. The heiress stopped stroking the shaft and began tracing lazy circles with her thumb around the hole on the tip. Dipper yelped as a result and held her hands again.

“P-Pacifica,” He panted. “don’t t-touch the head. It’s very sensitive.”

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Pacifica lifted her thumb from his glans just in case.

“No but—“

“Don’t worry then, Dork.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “Let me know if it hurts, otherwise just lie back and enjoy. You’re gonna love this.”

“I thought you said earlier you had no idea about this.” He countered matter-of-factly and raised an eyebrow.

The day before Pacifica came to the Shack, she had pondered about the situation for a few hours and then she had finally swallowed her pride. The heiress had asked Mabel what usually worked with her boyfriends when it came to touching, and the cheerful brunette had been very specific: If Pacifica needed Dipper to go hard, she had to stroke the area below his balls. If he was already hard and she wanted to give him a moan-worthy handjob, she had to massage the head whether Dipper liked it or not, and that was precisely what Pacifica intended to do now. However, she would never tell Dipper under any circumstances that the idea was actually Mabel’s. Pacifica had a feeling that Dipper wouldn’t like to know she was doing to him what his sister usually did to her boyfriends.

“Call it female intuition.” She shrugged. “I’ll touch it more gently, just stop wiggling.”

Pacifica began massaging the head of his penis in a very lightly circular fashion, almost tickling it. Dipper bit his lower lip to hold back a soft moan, which was soon released when Pacifica changed the direction of the circles and added a little bit of pressure. Pacifica removed the pressure and changed directions, repeating all over again. When Dipper was finally getting used to the stimulation of such a sensitive part of his body and he was beginning pant in pleasure, Pacifica stopped caressing his glans and began masturbating his shaft in a slow, teasing motion. Dipper gasped and felt an unbearable tingling on the head of his penis. The sudden lack of attention there was causing him pure, but delightful torture. The boy looked at the heiress in clear need and she replied with a smirk. She was in complete control of her boyfriend now and she wanted him to say the special words.

“Please…” Dipper muttered.

“Please what?” She smiled smugly.

“Please, touch the head.”

“Aaaaand?” Pacifica brushed the head of his penis to show him what he was missing.

Dipper sighed and chewed the insides of his mouth. Pacifica’s money had granted her over the years all the private tutors and extra lessons she needed to become the top of her class and, just like she did with her other talents, the heiress rubbed her grades in everyone’s face. However, when Dipper moved to Gravity Falls he easily stole her position on the top of the class and he didn’t hesitate to rub it in Pacifica’s face to show her some humbleness. The heiress learned her lesson but, whenever it was the rare occasion that Dipper wasn’t right about something, she found great satisfaction in hearing him say so just to make sure her boyfriend didn’t become too bigheaded.

“And you were right.” He grumbled. “The head feels amazing.”

“Now say I’m smarter than you.” Pacifica requested in a singing voice.

“Hey, let’s not get too cocky either.” Dipper folded his arms over his chest. Pacifica raised an eyebrow and covered the hole on the tip of his penis. “I mean, uh… being the second of the class isn’t that bad anyway?”

“Hmm… yeah, I guess I’ll take what I can get.” She removed her thumb and Dipper sighed in relief. “Warn me ahead of time. I’ve to aim your Big Dipper before you cum.”

Pacifica made a ring with her thumb and index finger and placed it on the tip of Dipper’s cock. She closed the ring enough so that the head didn’t slide in smoothly and then she moved her hand downwards, applying pressure all over Dipper’s glans and simulating a very tight entrance. Dipper groaned his immense pleasure and thrust his hips upwards to penetrate her hand. Once the glans was in, the heiress closed tight the digit-ring below the super-sensitive ridge where the head and the shaft of his penis met. Pacifica moved her other hand between her legs to lubricate it. When her palm was wet enough, she placed it on the head of Dipper’s cock and gave it a gentle squish as if she were using a doorknob every time she spun the ring of fingers to completely rub the corona of his glans.

Dipper began panting almost immediately, his body wiggling under the quickly building pleasure. Pacifica stared curiously at how his cock reddened and how the head of his penis went from a dark red color to a purplish one. Dipper’s pants soon turned into soft moans and he clenched the bed sheets with his hands.

“P-Pacifica—”

He didn’t have to say anything else. Pacifica quickly turned around on top of him and sat on Dipper’s lower belly with her back at him and her knees at each side on his waist. Her blonde hair was so long that it completely covered her backside and even part of Dipper’s chest. Dipper sunk his hands into her blonde mane and pushed it to the sides, opening it as a golden curtain to reveal her backside and the hem of the towel she was wrapped herself with. Dipper sighed dreamily and landed one hand on each butt-cheek, giving them a squeeze and lying back to enjoy the handjob.

The heiress grabbed his cock with one hand and aimed it towards the hanging bell while she fondled his balls with the other. She began masturbating the shaft at the exact pace she had memorized earlier, avoiding completely the head of his penis. Pacifica added a little more pressure to the shaft and stared in amusement at how Dipper curled his toes every time her fist bumped into the corona of his penis. She suddenly felt his balls retracting and his shaft tightening in her hands, all while Dipper groaned and gave her butt a hard squeeze.

A gush of semen flew from the tip of Dipper’s cock. Pacifica reflexively closed her eyes and then she forced them open. She was curious and she didn’t want to miss anything. The white translucent fluid had reached the height of her head and continued upwards a little longer until it slowed halfway towards the bell and fell onto the floor soundlessly. However, it didn’t end there. Pacifica realized that a second gush had already left the tip and she eagerly kept stroking his cock, amused by the sight before her. After the fifth spurt nothing else came out of the tip but Pacifica kept obliviously stroking the shaft despite that. Dipper moaned and wiggled under her, grabbing her elbows from behind so that she stopped. Pacifica let go of his supersensitive cock and cleaned the drop of semen that had landed on her hand with her towel. She lay back on top of her panting boyfriend and stroked his cheek over her shoulder while Dipper hugged her.

“Wow, Dipper. That was pretty impressive.” She commented in amusement and gave his cheek a peck.

“Y-yeah.” Dipper’s dizzy head told him to agree at whatever she said at the moment.

“How was that for a first try?” Pacifica rolled on top of him and stared at his flushed face.

“I… I think you do it better than me.” Dipper’s eyes widened in disbelief and Pacifica giggled.

“If you liked that, imagine what I’ll do when I get some practice with your Big Dipper.” She rubbed his nose on his.

“Seriously, I find it hard to believe now that your laptop has a parental filter.” He joked.

“It does.” Pacifica reassured and then she smiled mischievously. “Trust me, Dork. If I were lying I’d make up something better like… I don’t know, like that your sister taught me how to give a handjob.”

“That would be awkward.” Dipper chuckled.

“Agreed.” Pacifica nodded casually but inwardly she was bursting into laughter at how easy to deceive her boyfriend was. “C’mon, let’s get to round two.”

Pacifica got off him and grabbed his half-boner to pump it softly and fuel some pleasure into it before it went into a refractory period. Dipper protested at the caresses on his oversensitive member and grabbed her hands.

“Princess, g-give me some rest.” He moaned and pulled back.

“You’ll rest later while we’re having lunch. Hold me this.”

Pacifica took off her towel and tossed it at Dipper’s face. Dipper lowered the towel very slowly from his face and he saw how Pacifica was lying on her back, her knees bent and her legs open wide, completely displaying all the charms her body had to offer. His half-boner twitched and achieved full strength in the span of a second. Pacifica stared at how the tip of his penis glistened with precum and she smiled sultrily, only increasing Dipper’s arousal.

“You didn’t hit the bell earlier with your Dippingsauce, but it was quite a show anyway.” Pacifica ran her hand teasingly along her body. “As a reward, I’ll let you cum _anywhere_ on my body.”

“A-anywhere?” Dipper stammered as his cock twitched at the possibilities.

“Actually… No. Let me rephrase that.” Pacifica thought back, since she guessed Dipper was clearly going to say _mouth_. “I’ll let you choose where to cum between my twins, my belly and this special spot down here.” She concluded her statement by rubbing her mound.

“Well, Princess.” Dipper reached for her belly and stroked it. “I’d say it’s pretty obvious what I’m going to choose, isn’t it?”

Pacifica grinned and beckoned him closer. Dipper kneeled in between her legs, pulling her thighs on top of his and moving his knees apart to lower himself until his cock rested on top of her mound. Pacifica quickly reached for it but Dipper stopped her with a gesture. It was still a little too sensitive for Pacifica’s rather aggressive caresses. After a few more seconds Dipper felt comfortable enough and he began rubbing his cock along her nether lips.

“You can change your mind about where to cum, you know?” The heiress raised an eyebrow and patted her mound seductively.

“Nah, I’m just teasing you a little.” Dipper playfully slapped her clit with his cock.

“Don’t do that.” Pacifica rubbed her clit to calm the sudden surge that had risen there.

“How about we touch each other at the same time?” He suggested, stroking the hand on her clit and giving her a smile.

“Maybe later. I have a game in mind now and I need steady hands for it.” The heiress smiled mischievously and licked her palms to wet them. “Wanna play? I’ve decided to name it _The Hand-Drill_.”

Dipper nodded eagerly and stared at what she did with her hands. Pacifica put her hands together, palms flat, and opened one side slightly to simulate a small and very tight entrance. The heiress got her imitation of a vagina in front of Dipper’s cock and waggled her eyebrows playfully. Dipper caught on quickly and he thrust himself in between her hands. With the head of his penis between her two flat palms, Pacifica began to rub them together back and forth at an alarming speed, as if she were rolling a stick to make fire. Dipper yelped at the sudden spike of pleasure and pulled his cock out of her hand drill, panting in ecstasy. The heiress giggled and rubbed the simulated entrance on the tip of Dipper’s cock, inviting him inside again. Dipper grumbled and gave in to his impulses, sliding himself inside to get his cock rolled again. Pacifica alternated the direction and ran her hands very quickly down the shaft to give Dipper’s glans a break, only to return them back up to it a few seconds later.

The boy moaned his pleasure and leaned forwards, his fists resting on the bed above Pacifica’s shoulders. The heiress was once more bringing him quickly to the peak of pleasure. A strand of precum dripped from the tip and connected Dipper’s cock and Pacifica’s belly. Pacifica smiled and touched her belly with the head of Dipper’s cock as she pulled her boyfriend closer.

“You like this game, don’t you?” Pacifica commented teasingly.

Dipper tried his best to think of something to say, but pleasure was completely clouding his mind and he only managed to utter one thing.

“F-faster, please.”

Pacifica leaned forwards and trapped Dipper’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling Dipper on top of herself and locking her legs around his waist. Dipper hugged her shoulders and they began a series of rough kisses while Pacifica changed masturbation strategies. The heiress made a C with the digits of her hand and began stroking Dipper with precision, one hand scaling down his shaft followed directly by the other and making sure to add extra pressure on the head of his penis. Pacifica added a gentle twisting motion on the way down his shaft and Dipper completely lost the rhythm of their passionate kissing, his mouth too busy panting in ecstasy.

The heiress felt him nearing orgasm and she racked her brains for something to say to excite him even more. Suddenly, the perfect nerdy words for the situation came to her mind. Pacifica moved her mouth to Dipper’s ear and whispered into it.

“ _Expelliarmus_.”

Dipper felt like giggling at the reference, but instead he shuddered in pleasure and Pacifica felt his cock tightening in her hands. The heiress quickly changed her handjob technique to quick strokes up and down the shaft while she leaned her head closer to Dipper’s neck and gave the hickey on the side of it a gentle lick. Pacifica always found arousing to bite her boyfriend just to make sure every girl at school knew that Dipper was hers, and now she wanted him to associate that feeling to orgasmic pleasure. She opened her mouth and sank her teeth into the hickey on the side of Dipper’s neck. The sudden spark of pain surging on his neck effectively got Dipper off and he grunted with every rope of semen that left his cock to land on her belly.

“Ah! It’s so warm!” Pacifica gasped to excite him and arched her back at the contact with the semen.

Dipper moaned and a particularly strong gush of semen landed on Pacifica’s belly, connecting her navel and the underside of her left breast. When the barrage of semen stopped, Pacifica squeezed Dipper’s cock from base to tip to make sure all was out and then she let go of him. Dipper collapsed on his back beside Pacifica and began to giggle while panting in ecstasy.

“Expelliarmus? Really?” He turned to Pacifica with a teasing smile. “I thought you didn’t like reading that _‘nerd stuff’_.”

“Hey, I haven’t read the books but I’ve watched the movies like, um, everyone?” She shrugged.

Pacifica examined curiously the mess Dipper had done on her belly. Gravity was making the most fluidly and transparent of the splatter to roll towards her sides and navel forming a puddle on the latter, while the thickest and whitest of the splatter stayed stuck in place.

“My gosh, Dipper. You made a big sticky mess!” Pacifica commented in amusement as she dipped a finger into the puddle of semen that had formed on her navel and raised it to her nose.

“Yeah… Sorry about that.” Dipper apologized and stared at Pacifica while she screwed up her face at the smell of the semen on her finger.

“Ew. What have you been eating?” She rubbed her finger clean in the mattress.

“Toasts with jelly.” He replied plainly.

“This smells as if you drank pool chlorine.” Pacifica countered and giggled.

“So… I take you didn’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that. Your dippingsauce smells gross but… it’s also pretty hot.” The heiress ran a hand along the underside of her sprayed breast and shuddered in pleasure at the tingling sensation Dipper’s warm semen was giving to her skin as she spread it.

“I—uh…” Watching Pacifica pat the semen puddle on her belly was making Dipper’s head dizzy. “I… I have more if you want to do this again in a couple minutes.”

“Why wait?” Pacifica got on her knees and drops of semen began rolling down her belly onto the mattress. “Stand up on touch yourself. I wanna feel your warm Dippingsauce on my boobs now.”

“I’m sorry, Princess, but I’ve never managed to do three in a row.” Dipper prompted up on his elbows and gave her an apologetic smile. His cock was already deep into its refractory period and it wasn’t going to react anytime soon.

“And I’ve never done this before yet I’ve just managed to get you off twice.” She countered with a mischievous smile. “Let me give you a hand with that flaccidness.”

Just as Mabel had described her the day before she came to the Shack, Pacifica moved her hand under Dipper’s testicles and stroked his perineum up and down, adding a little more pressure with each stroke. Dipper raised an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically.

“What are you—Wow.” Dipper felt a soft pull on his lower belly and his cock grew to a half-boner. “How did you do that?”

“I told you earlier. Female intuition.” Pacifica grinned. “Stand up and let’s go for the third round.”

Dipper stood up with a grunt. His head was spinning a little and he had to press his hands on the slopped ceiling of the attic bedroom to keep his balance. He wasn’t used to masturbate twice in a row, let alone attempt to go for a third, and his body was suffering the consequences. Dipper felt his eyes glossy and heavy, and his legs a little wobbly and quivery. He was about to suggest Pacifica to delay everything for a few minutes when a line of kisses that had started on his chest ended up on his lips.

“C’mon, my big dorky Dipper.” She whispered and gave his lips a few gentle nips. “Show me how much you love me.”

Pacifica’s attempts to excite him were having a great success against his somnolence. Dipper shook his head to snap out of his sleepy trance and moved both hands to his groin, one stroking the shaft of his penis and the other massaging his pubic bone. Pacifica smiled and pressed her mouth onto Dipper’s pec, giving a few flicks to his nipple with her tongue. The boy giggled and tilted Pacifica’s head upwards, bending over and kissing her. The heiress reached behind Dipper and swept her hands slowly along his back. She gave his butt a playful smack and squeezed it hard. Dipper parted the kiss and yelped in surprise.

“Nice butt. Firm and soft.” The heiress gave him a smile full of malice. “Shame I’m the girl and there’s not much I can do to enjoy it.”

Dipper gulped and felt suddenly grateful that he was the boy. Pacifica continued her kissing line downwards and played a little around Dipper’s navel, rejoicing in the musky scent coming from his body. The heiress gave a few licks to the area around his bellybutton and kissed it. His skin was salty due to the dried sweat, with a hint of vanilla from the hormones in it which Pacifica loved. Dipper reached for her breast with his free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She raised herself and pressed her breasts together, giving him an inviting look. Dipper stopped stroking himself for a second and used his cock to slap her breasts playfully, causing Pacifica to giggle. She grabbed his cock and slid it in between her breasts. However, the moment she tried to move, Dipper’s cock slid out.

“No offense, Princess, but I don’t think your boobs are big enough to do this.”

“Of course they’re big enough.” She snapped, proud of her breast size.

Pacifica slid his cock again in between her breasts and this time she interlaced her fingers together over Dipper’s shaft while pressing her breasts together. She tried to move her upper body back and forth to pleasure her boyfriend, but Dipper held her by the shoulders and rocked his hips instead. Pacifica saw how Dipper winced every time he thrust himself in between her breasts and she dropped some saliva on her cleavage to lubricate it.

“Better?” She raised her gaze back at him and smiled.

“Gosh, yes.”

Dipper pushed Pacifica’s hands away and held her breasts himself while he kept rocking his hips against his chest. The stimulation he was receiving came from the concept of using Pacifica’s warm breasts to pleasure himself rather than from the friction he was achieving, and it didn’t took long before he began panting. Pacifica used her now free hands to fondle his balls and raised her head to give Dipper a needy pout. She intended to let Dipper know she wanted him to cum, but she only earned a quizzical look in return. It was so rare to see Pacifica doing that particular expression that she had only managed to confuse her boyfriend. Pacifica quickly corrected her mistake and gave him a smug smirk instead.

Seeing Pacifica doing the face he loved so much caused a surge at the base of Dipper’s penis. He immediately let go of her breasts and began masturbating himself at a fevered pitch. Pacifica stared curiously at the blur of Dipper’s hand moving up and down the shaft and wondered whether that hurt or not. Dipper’s hips began twitching violently and Pacifica placed her forearms under her breasts to push them up, smiling at Dipper the whole time. A spurt of semen flew from the tip and landed on Pacifica’s chin, causing her to give a jerk of surprise. She quickly rose a little and the following spurts landed on her collarbones and breasts. When Dipper was done, he collapsed on the bed, panting heavily and massaging his overused genitals.

“Dipper, you’re missing the good part.”

Dipper raised his head and stared at Pacifica. She was still on her knees, her arms under her breasts to press them together. A strand of whitish fluid was hanging from her chin and slowly dripping onto her thigh. The rest of the splatter had pooled in her cleavage. Pacifica let go of her breasts and the semen rolled down her belly and pooled now in her groin. Dipper gave her a silly smile and thought it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He however frowned when realization about where his semen was pooling struck him.

“We shouldn’t do that.” He handled Pacifica the towel, the possibility of an unwanted pregnancy ever present in his mind.

“Relax, Dork.” Pacifica took the towel and wiped her chin first, cleaning the rest of her body next. “I already told you we were safe. Wanna go for round four?”

If Dipper’s genitals could talk, they would have protested at the idea quite loudly. He pushed his foreskin back in place and massaged his oversensitive glans, which was begging for a break.

“How about you touch yourself now?” He suggested.

The playful smile fell from her face and Pacifica ducked her head timidly.

“I don’t… really feel like doing that now.”

“Why not?” Dipper stared at her quizzically. He could clearly tell she was aroused, her clit swollen and her nipples completely erected. However, he also saw how she massaged her left wrist rather nervously. “Are you scared of your hand cramping again?”

“No, of course not.” Pacifica snapped, her previous shyness replaced by her usual smug behavior. “My hands are just tired from touching you all day, that’s all.”

Dipper smiled warmly. After four years, he already knew Pacifica like the back of his hand and he could perfectly tell she was afraid of suffering a cramp.

“C’mere.” He sat up and patted his lap.

Pacifica crawled up to Dipper and he turned her around, sitting her on his lap with her back against his chest. Dipper slid one hand under her butt and, much to Pacifica’s surprise, he managed to lift her up using only that arm. Then, he pulled Pacifica’s long blonde hair over her shoulders so that it cascaded over her front side, and lowered Pacifica back to rest on his lap. Before he laid her on his thighs, Dipper first cupped her butt with one hand on each cheek and gave it a gentle squeeze, leaning his head closer to her ear and whispering into it.

“Nice butt. Round, tight and firm. I’m so glad I’m the boy.”

The heiress giggled and reached up to Dipper’s cheek to stroke it.

“Squeeze it as much as you want, Dork, but remember it is _exit only_.” She teased and Dipper chuckled.

“Fair enough.”

Dipper lay back, rejoicing in the feeling of Pacifica’s naked back on his chest. He rubbed his cheek against hers to show Pacifica his affection as his hands began petting the blonde hair cascading over her breasts and belly. The blonde mane reaching down to her thighs resembled a fur coat, and knowing that Pacifica was completely naked beneath it drove the boy crazy. As his hands traced their way down, he found some spots along her hair that were hardened and stuck together. The heiress felt the soft pulls and frowned.

“What’s this?” She raised a lock of hair to her nose. It smelled of pool chlorine. Clarity dawned on the heiress and she glared at her boyfriend. “Oh no, your Dippingsauce is all over my hair!”

“Don’t worry, I’m certain it washes away with some water.” Dipper grabbed her hands and squeezed them so that she stopped worrying about her hair. “Maybe we could bath together later…” He gave her a hopeful smile but Pacifica kept her glare. “…or not.”

“It better wash away because if it doesn’t and I have to cut my hair, I’m also cutting something else.” The heiress threatened him and Dipper gulped, feeling fearful for his genitals. “Although… now that I think about it maybe I should cut my hair to this length.” She gestured below her breasts.

“No!” Dipper immediately replied and then he cleared his throat in embarrassment. “I mean, it’s your hair but… I kind of like it like this. It’s beautiful and… very, very long.”

Pacifica glanced down at her own hair. It usually took her close to an hour every morning to keep it both full and silky, but Pacifica had always thought it was worth it. Her hair was both her pride and her identifying characteristic. Beautiful, long, loose hair was a rarity, an indication of a woman's position, her status, the sign of a free woman, a woman who belonged to herself, and Pacifica loved how everyone turned to look at her full locks with a golden sheen when she walked down the street.

However, it also had it drawbacks and the most noticeable of them was how little practical it was. Her hair always got tangled in the branches whenever they went for a picnic to the forest. It had the bad habit of getting into her mouth when she was at the pool. In winter, it got trapped in her scarf. Money wasn’t a problem for Pacifica, but she had to buy shampoo and conditioner in bulk, once a week. There were also the jump scares. It wouldn’t be the first time they were in a rather dangerous mystery hunt and she had almost jumped out of her skin when her own hair had brushed her calves like a snake. But she found out about the biggest issue of them all last night. When Pacifica had topped Dipper, she had spent more time pushing her hair out of her mouth and face than enjoying her boyfriend.

“I’m definitely cutting it, but not so much.” She smiled at Dipper and asked him for input. “How about… a few inches above the waist?”

“Well…” He stroked her side with his palm until it ended up on her backside. “…with that particular hair length I could have a better look of this when you wear leggings.”  

“And it’s still long enough for you to hug it while we sleep.” She added and Dipper blushed.

“Okay, waist-length sounds good to me.” He cleared his throat awkwardly continued petting her hair.

Pacifica wiggled a little on top of her boyfriend until she found a comfortable position. She found Dipper’s frame curious and very comfortable. His arms were strong and fairly muscled, giving her a sense of security every time he hugged her. His chest was hard and fit. Pacifica loved resting her head on it only to hear the relaxing sound of his thumping heart. In contrast, his belly was soft. Pacifica wiggled a little more and sighed happily, stopping Dipper’s petting of her hair so that he just hugged her.

The heiress raised her head and stared into Dipper’s eyes. His hazel eyes were warm and full of tender, with a gleam of intelligence behind them. He frowned almost immediately and analyzed her in search of something wrong, but Pacifica raised a hand and stroked his cheek to calm him. She closed the distance between their faces and pecked Dipper’s nose. The boy giggled and blushed, giving her a nervous smile that melted Pacifica’s heart. She was glad that under the lean muscular frame, the sparse chest hair and the light stubble on his chin, there was still the cute nervous twelve year old boy she had fallen in love with.

“Dippuuurrr…” She purred sultrily and nuzzled her nose on his. “We have two condoms left. Let’s make love first and have sex later.”

“Um…” Dipper hoped the following question didn’t ruin the ambience. “What’s the difference?”

“The difference is that for the first condom I’ll let you top and make love to me very slowly and gently, and for the second one I’m going to top and ravage you.” She gave him a hungry smile and Dipper chuckled.

“It’s a good plan, but mine is better.” He slowly pulled her hair to the sides, revealing her naked body as if he were opening a blonde curtain. “I’ll make love to you with those two condoms until you can’t feel your legs. While you’re resting, I’ll take a quick trip to the pharmacy to get a bigger condom box and then you’ll ravage me for the rest of the day.”

Pacifica licked her lips and she felt a soft pull right above her groin.

“How many condoms come in the big boxes?”

Dipper had already revealed her naked body and his hands were wondering where to touch first.

“Fifteen.” He whispered into her ear.

The heiress’s cheeks flushed red at the idea. She wiggled her backside against his flaccid cock in an attempt to wake it up.

“Are you sure your Big Dipper will be up to the challenge?” She asked teasingly.

“There is only one way to find out.” He replied playfully. “In the meantime, let me return a favor.”

Dipper opened his legs and Pacifica’s legs, which were on top of his, fell open too. He then wrapped one arm around her belly under her breasts as the other slid its way down towards her groin. His finger pads reached her clit and traced a lazy orbit around it, causing Pacifica to give a shuddering sigh of pleasure. She interlaced her fingers with the hand below her breasts and reached up with her other hand to stroke her boyfriend’s cheek. Dipper’s fingers were just what Pacifica needed to solve the itch on her clit without addressing her embarrassing cramping dilemma, and she couldn’t wait until Dipper took a deeper approach into the issue.

However, as if he had read her mind, Dipper retrieved his fingers from her clit and began patting her mound to cool it off. Pacifica couldn’t refrain herself from whimpering in clear need and she grabbed his hand, attempting to move it back to her urging clit.

“No, no, Princess.” Dipper smirked and kept his hand on her mound. “Either you touch yourself or I’ll tease you until you can’t hold back anymore. C’mon, it’s easy.”

Dipper grabbed her hand instead and guided it towards her groin. Pacifica bit her bottom lip and reluctantly petted herself, right above the clitoris. She gave Dipper a worried look, hoping that would be enough to make him take the lead from there, but Dipper ignored her and guided her hand a little lower, pushing one of her fingers inside herself. Pacifica inhaled as both her middle finger and Dipper’s got inside her vagina, and exhaled when only Dipper’s got out. She felt her insides wet, warm and, above all, good to the touch.

As Dipper began kissing her cheek and neck, Pacifica began sliding her finger in and out of herself but, when she began feeling the particular pleasurable surge in her groin and attempted to increase the speed, the heiress felt shivers going down her arm and she reflexively pulled her hand back.

“I-I can’t do it.” She sighed, completely disheartened.

Pacifica got off Dipper and slumped on her back beside him, her arms folded across her chest. She felt completely stupid at her inability of doing such a simple thing and wished that Dipper ignored her for the rest of the day. Dipper however, rolled onto his side and hugged her shoulders, nuzzling his nose on her cheek.

“That was enough for today. We’ll go little by little.” He said in a soothing voice. “Now, I’m sorry but I’ve to tease you until you cum.”

The heiress turned her head towards her boyfriend and she couldn’t help but giggle at his playful smile. Pacifica snuggled closer so that part of her back rested on Dipper’s shoulder and one of her legs draped over his thighs, spreading herself open while Dipper slid one arm under her back to hug her. His other hand landed on the knee over his legs and moved slowly towards her groin. Dipper ran his forefinger along her slit a few times to tease her and then he finally pushed it inside, resuming what Pacifica had started earlier. The heiress shivered and pulled Dipper into a kiss. She couldn’t understand why, but Dipper’s finger felt so much better than her own.

It didn’t take long for Pacifica to close her eyes and begin panting softly in pleasure. Dipper then smirked and slid his finger out, moving his hand towards her belly and stroking it in a slow circular fashion. Pacifica shot her eyes open and gaped at her boyfriend, wondering if it had been intentional. It totally had. She had almost tasted her orgasm before the progress faded, leaving her completely stressed.

“Why did you do that!?” She snapped, clearly upset about the ruined orgasm.

“You have to earn it.” He replied, enjoying his newfound position of power.

Dipper moved his mouth to her neck and began giving her light love bites as his hand returned to her groin. This time his finger pads played along her clit. His mouth moved to her earlobe and every time he nibbled it, his finger darted over her clit, sending a jolt of ecstasy throughout the heiress’ body. Pacifica was feeling it again. The delicious taste in her mouth, the tingling in her fingertips and the strong burning feeling in her groin was surging all at the same time once more, but more intense than the previous time. Just when she was tensing her neck to shriek her orgasm, Dipper again removed his hand from her groin and Pacifica gave him a whining demand.

“Dipper… Dipper, I-I really need to cum.” Pacifica panted heavily and looked at him pleadingly. Dipper in return raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly at her.

“Say the magic word.” He wanted her to humiliate herself and beg.

Pacifica gulped as if swallowing her pride and glared at her boyfriend, deciding that she would get back at him later.

“ _Please_ …”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He giggled and kissed her.

Dipper slid the arm under Pacifica a little further so that it reached for a breast, giving it a squeeze. With his other hand he teased her entrance, running his fingers along the folds at the sides of it. Pacifica rubbed her cheek against his, urging for Dipper to do it. She needed him to make her cum. Dipper used his index and ring fingers to deftly press her folds together, trapping her clit in between. He lightly brushed her clit with his middle finger and then he began to slowly move his hand from side to side. Pacifica felt her oversensitive clit being rubbed softly by the smooth folds of skins at each side of it rather than by Dipper’s finger pads, which she appreciated.

The sensation was strong, but not too strong to become uncomfortable. It was just the way she liked it. The leg on top of Dipper’s began shaking and she couldn’t stop it. Her hand began tugging gently from Dipper’s brown curls and she couldn’t control it. Her mouth began moaning nonstop and she couldn’t be any happier about it. Every nerve ending on her body began tingling and sparking pleasantly, and the tension of her previous three ruined orgasms accumulated in her groin was about to be released with a fourth, which threatened to overwhelm her. The moment could only be more perfect for her if Dipper did one simple thing.

“Dipper, say it—Ah!  P-please, say it.” She managed to say between moans.

Dipper released her clit and patted it lightly, delaying her imminent orgasm for a few more seconds. He was a little doubtful about what she meant, but he moved his mouth to her ear and said the words anyway.

“Um… Cum for me, Princess?” He whispered in his best sultry tone.

“No, you idiot! Say that you love me!” Pacifica almost shrieked, her whole body a couple strokes from orgasm.

“Oh.” Dipper facepalmed inwardly. Pacifica had always been a romantic and he should have known those were the words. He stopped patting her clitoris corrected his mistake. “I’ve always loved you, Pacifica.”

As he said that, Dipper pushed his middle and ring fingers inside her, his palm pressed against his clit. Then, he moved his hand fervently from side to side, shaking her vaginal entrance and rubbing her clit in the process. Pacifica opened her mouth so widely her jaw hurt, releasing a scream of joy as her mind-blowing orgasm struck her. Her legs clamped once, twice and three times and she contracted the muscles on her stomach reflexively in an attempt to push Dipper out, but he kept his fingers inside, swirling them around her spasming inner walls.

Pacifica arched her back and opened her mouth to scream again, but her breath had left her long ago and only a quiet sound came out. A second smaller orgasm had just struck her from the constant stimulation. Her whole body spasmed and her hips rose over and over again until she did the tremendous effort of grabbing Dipper’s forearm to make him stop. The boy slowed down his swirling fingers until he pulled them out and rested his palm on her slit, hugging the panting heiress with his other arm and kissing her cheek. With every aftershock of her orgasm, Dipper could feel her vaginal entrance twitching and buzzing lightly, and he loved the feeling.

The accumulated tension finally left her body and gave room to the tingling pleasure of the afterglow. Pacifica inhaled deeply and her rigid body progressively relaxed. She snuggled closer to Dipper and stroked his cheek, giving his lips a gentle kiss in appreciation for the received pleasure.

“Gosh, Dipper… I just cummed my heart out.”

“Yeah, your leg is still twitching.” He commented in amusement and ran his hand along her shivering thigh. “And you got creamy!”

“I what?” Pacifica looked at her groin quizzically and noticed how a whitish fluid was oozing out of her vagina. Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. “I didn’t know I could do that.”

“It’s sexy. I made you cum.”

Dipper ran his finger along her slit, gathering some of the vaginal discharge in his finger. He gave Pacifica a sultry smile and raised the finger to his mouth. Dipper however regretted his actions almost immediately, the sudden sour taste causing his face to scrunch up.

“Does it really taste so bad?” Pacifica dipped a finger inside herself out of curiosity and raised it to her mouth. “Ew, this tastes like plain yogurt!”

“I was going to say sour oranges but now that you mention it, plain yogurt sounds better.” He giggled and took another try. “Mm. I could get used to it. I mean, I’ve eaten things before that tasted way worse.”

“Like what?”

“Hmm… Remember that time you surprised Mabel and I by attempting to make breakfast?” He smiled teasingly.

The heiress gasped and glared at her boyfriend.

“You said you liked my pancakes!”

“Oh, were they pancakes? The thing was so scorched I couldn’t tell.” Dipper laughed.

“Okay,” She breathed to calm herself. “I value sincerity in our relationship, but it really doesn’t matter because we’re so over. Call a limo to take me back to the manor.” The heiress folded her arms over her chest.

“If you leave now, you’ll miss round two...” He moved his hand to her groin and petted her mound. “…and rounds three and four, the cuddled up together nap, rounds five and six on the kitchen table and on the armchair respectively, round seven in the bathtub—”

“There’s no way the two of us will fit in that old bathtub you have in here.” Pacifica interrupted him, but her previous joke about leaving had completely left her mind.

“I’m open to suggestions.” Dipper snuggled a little closer and removed the hand from her groin, bringing her into a hug.

“I wanna do it…” She tapped her chin thoughtfully, a gesture the twins had rubbed off on her. “…tonight on the roof under the moon and the stars.”

Dipper gaped at her in admiration. That was a romantic scenario he hadn’t thought of earlier in any of his fantasies.

“And also,” She continued. “I wanna do it on your sister’s former bed with some of her sweaters beneath us.”

“That’s… weird. Why?”

“Because I want to rub it in her face, obviously.” The heiress shrugged. “Mabel is always bragging and teasing me about her ‘ _sexcapades_ ’, and I wanna get back at her.”

“What ‘ _sexcapades_ ’ are you talking about?” Dipper frowned on the spot.

“Sexual escapades, like last weekend when she sneaked into the public pool at night with her boyfriend and they got naked into the water to—“

“Yeah, I get the idea.” Dipper groaned and facepalmed. “I should talk to her about these _‘sexcapades’_. She’s going to get into trouble eventually.”

Pacifica felt a small prickle of jealousy, but it faded quickly. She had accepted long ago that she would always have to compete for Dipper’s heart with his sister.  

“How did she sneak out of the house?” Dipper pondered. “Mom always catches me when I try to do the same.”

“She has a grappling hook, Dork. She simply used the window of her bedroom.” Pacifica replied plainly. “You could really use one of those.”

“You know, I’ve considered it a few times but where do I carry something like that? It doesn’t fit in any pocket.”

“Where does she carry it?”

Dipper opened his mouth to answer but, after leaving it hanging opened for a few seconds, he had to close it.

“I have no idea. Let me check something out.”

The boy got off the bed and grabbed his own Journal from under it. It had a golden pine tree on the cover, with a black 1 in the middle of it. Pacifica’s eyes widened and reacted immediately.

“No, no-no-no. Dipper! Don’t go all nerdy now! We were having fun!” She protested, since she knew from experience that once her boyfriend got into his Journal it would be hours before he let go of it.

“It’ll be just a second.”

“No way, that’s what you said last time.”

Pacifica grabbed Dipper’s hand and pulled him on top of herself. His precious Journal fell to the floor and Dipper yelped, worried about some pages folding, but the heiress quickly made him forget about those worries by pecking his face aggressively.

“One more time, please.” She whispered, guiding his hand towards her groin. She couldn’t believe how useful the word ‘please’ was resulting.

Dipper got on his knees, leaned in between her legs and began teasing her by sliding only the tip of his finger inside her entrance while he lowered himself on the bed. Fingering Pacifica was fun, but he wanted to enjoy some of the other charms of her body as well, and he got his eye on two in particular. The boy engulfed a nipple in his mouth and gave a quick suckle to it meanwhile his free hand took care of massaging the other breast. Pacifica pressed his head against her breast and raised her hips, forcing Dipper’s finger all the way inside herself and moaning in sexual relief.

The boy released her breast and frowned at the heiress. She had just spoiled his teasing fun and he intended to make her pay for it. Pacifica read his facial expression and grinned, pulling Dipper’s face back onto her breast. Firstly, he gave a soft nip to her nipple, causing Pacifica to yelp at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Secondly, he increased the amount of fingers inside of her. Dipper slid his middle finger to help the already inside forefinger and moved them inside. Pacifica hummed appreciatively and pulled Dipper’s face onto her other breast. As Dipper swirled his tongue around the erecting nipple, he attempted to add his ring finger inside her too. Pacifica gasped, thinking her vagina wasn’t stretched enough to fit three fingers at the same time.

It however was stretched enough, and the heiress groaned the feeling of three fingers at the same time. Dipper traced a kissing line up to her face and began sliding his fingers slowly in and out, rejoicing in every groan he got out of the heiress. Pacifica was getting so aroused that her fluids were dripping all over Dipper’s palm. Three fingers felt great, but it soon felt a little too great for her comfort zone. Pacifica whimpered and pressed her hands on Dipper’s chest to stop him, receiving a worried look from her boyfriend.

“Just t-two, please.”

Dipper pulled his ring finger out and began moving his two fingers inside her more fluently. Feeling the clear difference, Pacifica ran her hands along her own hair and arched her back, rejoicing in the goosebumps that Dipper’s mouth caused to her chest as he traced a kissing line downwards. Dipper sat on his knees in front of her and pressed his free hand on her mound, rubbing her clit with his thumb while his other hand kept sliding its fingers in and out. The heiress lowered her hands to her breasts and played with her nipples, her mouth beginning to moan in complete delight. She didn’t think Dipper’s fingering could feel any better.

She was wrong.

The boy slowed his hand a little and stared at it with a raised eyebrow. He thought at first that his hand was getting sweaty, but he realized that it was all Pacifica’s vaginal fluids and he grinned. Dipper began exploring her inner walls and, by pure chance, his fingers rubbed a spongy texture on the top side of her vaginal walls, causing Pacifica’s whole body to twitch in pleasure.

“Ohh! Right there!”

“Here?” He tapped the spongy texture and she twitched again.

Dipper didn’t need an answer because Pacifica’s reaction was more than enough. He timed every light tap of her G spot with some light rubbing on her clit and set Pacifica’s whole body on fire. As the heiress felt her body nearing the peak of pleasure, she however felt an odd sensation too. Pacifica felt as if her bladder was getting full all of a sudden and she really needed to pee. Before she could say anything, Dipper increased the speed of his caresses and threw her over the edge. Pacifica squeaked in joy and pressed her thighs together once, opening them immediately afterwards, and then it happened.

Pacifica splashed Dipper right on the chest with a single gush of liquid coming out of her urethra opening. Dipper stared at her completely dumbfounded and Pacifica felt like dying of shame then and there, her cheeks crimson red and her eyes bulging out.

“What was that!?” They said at the same time.

“Did you just… pee on me?” Dipper asked, unsure of what to think.

“N-No! I went to the bathroom earlier! What did you—Did you break me!?”

“I-I was just—“

“I don’t want to be leaking everywhere!”

Dipper tried to explain himself, but Pacifica grabbed the pillow and covered her face with it, moaning in complete embarrassment. Dipper touched the fluid on his chest and analyzed it. It was clear and it didn’t smell like urine at all.

“I think you just squirted.” Dipper commented to himself rather than to Pacifica.

The heiress lifted the pillow just enough to stare at her boyfriend.

“Is that even a thing?”

“I thought it wasn’t, but apparently it is.” He smiled. “It’s not normal but it’s not bad either.”

“Oookay.” Pacifica huffed in relief. “I guess we’re even now. You made a mess on me and I made a mess on you.” She gave him a lopsided smile.

“Uh-huh.” He grabbed the towel to clean himself. “Which side did you use to wipe the semen?”

“Does it really matter?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

“I guess not.” He shrugged and wiped his chest clean.

Dipper tossed the now damp towel on the corner on the bed and stared hungrily at Pacifica. She darted her eyes from Dipper’s expression to his groin and gave a shuddering sigh. Dipper was hard again and Pacifica couldn’t wait to feel completely full. The heiress bent her knees and opened her legs, welcoming him on top of her and Dipper hugged her shoulders, smothering her face in kisses.

“Do you know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Dipper whispered, cupping her face and staring into her yes.

“To put it in my mouth?” Pacifica smiled teasingly at him.

“Aside from that.” Dipper blushed and cleared his throat. “I’m going to eat you out.”

“What?” She asked as her cheeks flushed pink.

“You heard me.”

Dipper gave her one last peck on the lips and then he began a kissing line downwards. Pacifica was still trying to make sense to what she had just heard. She had always thought that using the mouth down there was nasty, more so after what had just happened with her squirting incident. The heiress was about to dissuade Dipper when his lips reached her mound and his tongue gave a gentle flick to her clit.

“Oh-gosh!” Pacifica’s eyes rolled back in her head and her hips gave a jerk of surprise at the electric shock that had just been sent through her body.

The heiress grinned at her boyfriend and placed her feet flat on Dipper’s back, raising her groin slightly to grant him all the access he needed. Dipper leaned his face in between her thighs and inhaled deeply in her plain yogurt scent, which made his cock twitch in expectation. There was a faint scent of fresh flowers too which was familiar to him. Dipper pulled his head back and located the source of that scent: The end of Pacifica’s hair was poking under her butt of how long her hair was. Dipper petted the blonde locks a little and went back to her groin.

The boy ran his tongue in an _S_ down her slit and lapped her nether lips repeatedly, cleaning all the vaginal fluids from her previous orgasms. Pacifica’s thighs quivered at every flick and she began tugging at Dipper’s hair gently, whispering his name to excite him. Dipper soon got used to the sour taste and began to find it quite intoxicating. He needed more. The boy separated her nether lips with his fingers and kissed her vaginal entrance, darting his tongue inside and running it as deep as he could along her vaginal walls.

Pacifica prompted herself on her elbows and began to pant heavily, staring at her boyfriend in clear need. She was close to the peak of pleasure. Dipper smirked and moved his hands to her breasts, digging his fingers into them and pulling roughly as his mouth engulfed her clit and his tongue darted left and right over it.

“Dipper, I’m cumming yes-yes-yes! Ahh!” She jerked her head back and gave a throaty moan of pleasure, her thighs twitching at eat side of Dipper’s face.

Dipper gave her breast one last hard squeeze and her clit one last soft suckle, and he let go of them. Her mound was buzzing with every aftershock of pure pleasure that surged throughout her body, and Dipper smooched the buzzing mound to rejoice in the vibrations he had caused her. When Pacifica regained her breath, she pulled from Dipper’s hair so that he looked at her.

“Now I get why you wanted to put your Big Dipper in my mouth so badly.” She giggled. “That was amazing.”

“Yup. From now on I’m calling you _‘Pacifica the Quick-Shot’,_ though. You didn’t even last a minute.” Dipper teased, resting his chin on her mound while talking to her.

“Leave the nicknaming to your sister. You’re terrible at it.”

The boy feigned being offended and lowered his mouth back to her vulva. It was time for round two. Pacifica squeaked and grabbed Dipper’s hands, interlacing her fingers with one and resting the other on her belly so that he tickled her, the latter hand tugging at his chocolate curls again. As Dipper continued giving smooches to her slit, he couldn’t help but wonder what to do now without being repetitive. A smile crept onto his face and a silly idea came to his mind.

Dipper opened his mouth and traced his tongue up her slit and then down her labia, forming a ‘D’. He ran it in between her lips and probed her clit to make an ‘I’. He traced a lazy circle around her clit and ran his tongue down her slit twice to make two ‘P’s. He however didn’t need to make the E nor the R because Pacifica had already pulled from his hair.

“Are you really tracing your name down there?” Pacifica looked at him in amusement.

“Actually, I was going to trace _‘Dipper was here’_.” He commented and Pacifica giggled.

“Think of a sentence with more ‘O’s and ‘I’s, Dork.” She grinned, her clit itching for more. “Better yet, do some of those weird symbols in your Journal!”

“Oh, I love you so much.” Dipper grinned and went back to her vulva.

Pacifica let go of Dipper’s hand and chocolate curls and grabbed her own breasts, squeezing them roughly while she imagined the touch was Dipper’s. The heiress could still feel a pleasant tingling from her previous orgasm, and Dipper had almost thrown her over the edge again. Every lick of his tongue had an electric effect on her body, causing her breath to quicken, her muscles to tense and her legs to quiver. She raised her hips over and over again to meet the fantastic feeling of Dipper’s tongue until she couldn’t hold herself anymore and cummed.

Pleasurable prickles danced in her finger tips and toes, and a gradually increasing groan originated inside her throat. She tried to wiggle herself out of Dipper’s grip, but he didn’t let go of her yet. Dipper moved his hands to her backside and seized hold of it, raising her buzzing vulva to his face as he sat up on his knees, and burying his mouth into her slit. He groaned into her vaginal entrance and shook his face rapidly in a side to side motion, his tongue licking whatever it could. Pacifica gave a series of squeaks and her legs buckled nonstop over his shoulders, shocks of ecstasy overcoming her body.

Dipper let go of her hips when he finally needed to breath and Pacifica collapsed on her back, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth constantly panting. Dipper climbed his way back on top of her and nuzzled his nose on her cheek.

“I could do this all day.” He sighed happily.

“I don’t think I can.” Pacifica opened her eyes and glared at her boyfriend. “I could barely breathe back there, you know?”

“We have to work on that stamina then. I’m taking you with me in my next mystery hunt.” Dipper giggled and moved to kiss her, but Pacifica pressed her hands on his chest to stop him.

“Ew, clean your face first.” The heiress looked at him in disgust. Dipper’s cheeks and chin were covered in her fluids.

“This is all you, Princess.” He countered and kissed her so that Pacifica tasted herself.

When they parted the kiss, Pacifica gave his cheek an experimental lick to taste herself again. It was as bad as the first two times.

“I don’t know how you kept your mouth down there for so long.” She murmured, her face scrunched up at the sour taste.

“That’s easy.” Dipper shrugged and smiled playfully at her. “I love plain yogurt, and I also love you.” He slid his hand between their bodies and gave himself a few pumps. “Wanna go for the main act? We have a schedule to follow and two condoms that are waiting to be used.”

The heiress was snapped out of her train of thought. She had been zoned out for a few seconds after Dipper began talking.

“No, I… I really feel like I should suck you off after this.” Pacifica commented and she felt Dipper’s cock twitching against her belly.

“You don’t have to do that.” The way she phrased it made Dipper frown. “I didn’t give you oral expecting oral in return.”

“My cute Dipper, when will you learn that love is not only taking, but also devotion and dedication?” Pacifica smiled warmly and cupped his cheeks. “Do you want me to give it a try and suck your Big Dipper? Because I’ll do it, you just have to say it.”

“Well I—uh… yes?” He babbled and then blushed. “I mean, as long as you want to do it...”

Pacifica giggled and got off the bed, beckoning Dipper to sit on the edge of it. She placed the pillow on the floor and kneeled comfortably on top of it in front of her boyfriend. Dipper’s cock was pulsing and he was giving her a nervous smile. Pacifica grabbed the shaft and gave it a few pumps, causing Dipper to quiver and moan. He was very aroused.

“You’re not gonna cum in my mouth the moment I put it in, are you? I’d like to have some fun first.” Pacifica stared at him warily.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Dipper gave her a lopsided smile.

“Whatever. Who would be the ‘ _Quick-Shot_ ’ then, huh?” She teased happily and Dipper blushed. “Just try not to get anything on my hair.”

The heiress landed a quick peck on tip of Dipper’s cock and his hips jerked upwards. She smiled and gave it a kiss this time, pressing the tip against her lips. Pacifica pulled her head back and licked her lips experimentally. The precum coming out of the hole in Dipper’s cock had turned out to be flavorless and the skin tasted salty. Not uncomfortably salty, but sweat-salty instead. She found out that the experience wasn’t as uncomfortable as she had deemed at first, but rather fun. Pacifica gave a quick flick of her tongue to Dipper’s cock hole and his whole body shuddered in pleasure.

“Please… Stop teasing me.” Dipper gave her a whining demand, urging for Pacifica to take a deeper approach to the situation.

Pacifica saw this as her chance of getting back at Dipper for making her beg earlier.

“You know, I’ve thought this through and I’m going to blow you depending on what you answer to this question.” The heiress gave him a smile full of malice. “Do you think about me every single time you touch yourself?” Pacifica asked, pressing Dipper’s shaft against her cheek and rubbing her face against it. She pulled his foreskin down and began massaging the head of his penis with her palm.

Dipper knew it was a tricky question and he pondered what to answer, but it was becoming hard to think with Pacifica massaging his glans.

“I… uh… yes?” He answered in a squeaky voice.

“You’re such a terrible liar.” She snorted and snickered. “When I get the handle of touching myself, I’m going to get off thinking of…” Pacifica thought of a name that could really hurt Dipper’s ego. “…Mabel.”

“Well, Mabel and I are twins so I’d take that as a half-victory.” He chuckled.

“You should take it as a total defeat. She has boobs, there’s no way you can compete with that.” Pacifica pointed out and Dipper frowned.

“Okay, now it’s me who’s leaving. Where are my pants?”

“If you leave, you’ll miss this.” The heiress said in a singing voice and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. Dipper’s eyes bulged out and his hips rose to follow her movement.

“Oh my gosh, lick there again.”

“Here?” She grabbed his cock with both hands and rubbed with her thumbs the supersensitive thin ridge that ran the length of the underside of his penis where the head met the shaft.

“Y-yes.” Dipper gave a shuddering sigh at the stimulation of his frenulum.

Pacifica smirked and, as usual, she did whatever she wanted instead, earning a huge needy pout from her boyfriend. She traced a line of kisses down the shaft and engulfed his balls, sucking one ball meanwhile her hand masturbated the penis. There was a strong musky scent coming from Dipper’s groin which worked as the strongest aphrodisiac for Pacifica. The heiress instinctively drew one hand towards her vulva and petted her clit distractedly, with the sole intention of satisfying the itch there. Once she got bored of his scrotum, Pacifica ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft and engulfed the head of his penis in her mouth.

Dipper yelped and his hands instinctively dashed to her head, keeping the source of his pleasure close to his cock. A quick blue-eyed glare from the heiress and the feeling of teeth on his glans made him remove his hands immediately. Pacifica pulled his cock out of her mouth and looked at him.

“You can put your hands on my head. Just don’t choke me, okay?”

The boy nodded eagerly and Pacifica engulfed the head of his penis back into her mouth. Dipper petted her hair lightly and held it back so that it didn’t get in her way. Seeing Pacifica smiling at him with her deep blue eyes despite having the head of his penis inside her mouth had just become Dipper’s favorite moment of the day. Meanwhile, Pacifica gave a swirl of her tongue around his glans, feeling Dipper’s cock twitching inside her mouth. She loved the feeling and her fingers played a little faster with her clit. The heiress stuck her tongue to the bottom of her mouth and tried to take few more inches inside. She had always been a competitive person, and she took this as a game where she could only win if she managed to fit it completely inside.

Pacifica bobbed her head slowly on his shaft, getting another extra inch inside. Strands of accumulated saliva began rolling down his cock, making a mess on his groin. The musky scent filling Pacifica’s nostrils was intoxicating and her mouth began to taste sweet all of a sudden, an amazing feeling surging between her legs. Pacifica stopped playing with her clit and rubbed it furiously instead, moaning her pleasure and sending a buzzing sensation all over Dipper’s cock, causing him to moan too. Then, she pulled his cock put of her mouth and panted heavily.

“Are you okay?” Dipper asked worriedly, stroking her flushed cheek.

“Y-yeah. I… I think I just cummed on my own.” Her face had a confused expression at first, but soon she smiled in complete happiness at being finally able to touch herself.

“Oh. Um… congratulations?” Dipper gave her a lopsided smile, since he had never expected to congratulate someone for that.

Filled with a mixture of happiness and relief, Pacifica went down on his cock again and took as much as she could in her mouth, causing the tip to hit the back of her throat, earning a groan from Dipper. The heiress coughed and had to pull his cock out again.

“You don’t have to take so much inside.” Dipper gave her a worried smile and the hand on her cheek gave her a caring squeeze, which only increased Pacifica’s desire to give him pleasure

“I can take it.” She smiled defiantly.

Pacifica went down on his cock one more time, but now she had relaxed her throat beforehand. Inch by inch were disappearing into her mouth as his cock slid with a little difficulty down her throat, causing Dipper’s eyes to bulge out more by the second. When the tip of Pacifica’s nose bumped into his pubic bone, Dipper saw fireworks behind his eyes and groaned his deep-throated pleasure. The heiress held it for a few seconds and then she pulled back since she couldn’t breathe with all his length filling her throat. She stayed panting and coughing in front of his cock with a strand of saliva connecting her bottom lip and the head of his penis. Every time her warm breath reached his damped cock, it twitched.

“Ready to cum in my mouth, Dork?” She asked sultrily as she ran her tongue along her lips

Dipper nodded eagerly and grinned. Pacifica held his cock still with one hand and began bobbing her head on it, making his glans hit her palate and swirling her tongue around it every time she pulled out just enough of the shaft. Dipper moaned his immense pleasure and used the hands holding her hair to aid her movement, his hips twitching more violently after every bob of her head. When she felt his cock was beginning to pulse, Pacifica smirked and pulled his cock out of her mouth with a loud ‘ _Pop!_ ’.

“Finish it” The heiress whispered and Dipper’s hands dashed to his shaft, masturbating it furiously.

Pacifica sat on her knees and looked at him with her blue eyes, her mouth open and her tongue hanging over her bottom lip, waiting for Dipper to release his seed on it. Her hands moved lazily and reached under his balls, massaging his perineum softly and setting Dipper’s body on fire. Dipper groaned and a gush of semen left his cock, giving Pacifica a whitish moustache. The heiress frowned and raised herself a little to correct the trajectory. She wanted Dipper to cum in her mouth, not all over her face. The next splatter however landed on her chin. Pacifica groaned and, since Dipper was running out of ammunition, engulfed the head of his cock. The boy yelped when he felt her tongue overstimulating the underside of his glans, and a gush of semen flew past her tongue directly into her throat down the wrong pipe. Pacifica pulled back and coughed. Another splatter landed above her left eye and she had to close them shut, feeling the last one landing on her bell-shaped bangs and over her head.

Once the barrage of semen ended, Pacifica wiped her eyes clean with her fingers and scowled at her boyfriend.

“My gosh, Dipper. Way to get it everywhere!”

Dipper stopped panting his overwhelming pleasure and raised his head to look at Pacifica. He couldn’t hold himself from bursting into laughter. Pacifica had splatters of semen all over the face, including a moustache, a dripping goatee, an unibrow and even a hairline.

“This is seriously not funny.” She grumbled.

“S-sorry, sorry.” Dipper wiped a tear off his cheek. “So… how does it taste?”

“I… don’t know.” Pacifica complained while wiping her face clean with the towel. “The little I managed to get in my moth went straight down my throat. Let’s see.”

The boy guessed Pacifica was just going to take some semen from the towel and taste it.

He guessed wrong.

Pacifica grabbed his fading erection and licked clean the strand of semen that was hanging from the tip, sending a jolt of ecstasy through his oversensitive penis. The heiress savored the new taste in her mouth and screwed up her face.

“It’s like… saltwater.” She replied plainly. “But I’m not doing this precisely for the flavor anyway.”

As she said that, Pacifica took his half-boner into her mouth and slurped his cock. Dipper had to blink a few times, fireworks invading his sight as he felt his cock hardening again inside her mouth. The heiress hummed appreciatively and pulled him out of her mouth, trapping the edge of his foreskin with her teeth and pulling playfully from it.

“Wow, Dipper. If I had known earlier that all it took to get you hard again was a quick suck, I would’ve got your Big Dipper in my mouth an hour ago!” She giggled as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “What do we do now?”

“Let’s not waste any more time. We’re already behind on schedule.”

Dipper growled and pulled Pacifica onto the bed. They rolled until they rested on their sides, Dipper on the wall side of the bed with his chest against Pacifica’s back. His hands began roaming through her body, petting her nipples lightly and tracing lazy circles around her navel to tickle her. Pacifica wiggled a little and tried to roll onto her other side, but Dipper prevented her from doing so.

“I’m going to make love to you while we spoon together...” He whispered into her ear as held her leg up and teased her entrance with the head of his penis from behind. “…so that I can enjoy your beautiful long hair before you cut it, and along the way press that spot inside you that makes you squirt…” Pacifica’s body began shaking, her clit urging for either Dipper’s cock or hands to pay attention to it. “…but I need your ticket first, Princess.”

As his mouth worked her earlobe, Pacifica fumbled the bed hastily until her hands landed on the box of condoms, fishing one out and handling it to Dipper over her shoulder. The naked head of his penis was removed and her leg was lowered, only to be raised again and feel the latex probing her entrance again a few seconds later but it didn’t try to slide in. The moment Pacifica turned her head to see what was wrong, Dipper brought her into a passionate kiss over her shoulder and plunged himself inside. The heiress let out a groan of pleasure and her body quivered at being finally full.

Dipper pulled her a little closer with his free arm and her silky blonde mane entered in contact with his chest, his face and, most importantly, his groin. Dipper rejoiced in the scent of fresh flowers coming from her hair and hugged her tightly, his arm moving over her breasts. Sliding himself in and out from behind, his cock rubbed very lightly the spongy texture in her vaginal walls, causing Pacifica to whimper and raise one hand to stroke her boyfriend’s cheek, urging for more. Dipper panted into her ear to excite her and Pacifica shuddered in pleasure, moving one hand to rub her clit. She was close to the first orgasm, and she called it the first because Dipper didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping at all.

_SLAM_

“DIPPER! PACIFICA! YOU GUYS HOME?”

The couple’s jaws fell open when they heard the voice of Mabel downstairs. They parted the embrace so fast that Dipper hit his back on the wall and Pacifica almost fell off the bed, but just as fast sounded the footsteps running upstairs. In the last second, Pacifica pulled the bed sheets up to her neck and Dipper up to his waist.

Mabel burst into the attic bedroom, smartphone in hand.

“Mabel! Mabel! Don’t—” Dipper made a gesture to stop his energetic sister to no avail.

“Smile for the Trimestral Happy-Friendship surprise picture!” She took the picture.

The cheerful brunette then realized the situation in the attic bedroom and lowered the smartphone from her face, her jaw hanging open. The couple didn’t know what to expect of someone as random as Mabel. Dipper thought she was going to freak out and go into Sweater-Town. Pacifica was more afraid of Mabel running up to them and hugging them. Mabel, however, did something completely different.

“Oh my gosh!” She pointed in their general direction and took a few steps forwards. Then, she suddenly bent over and grabbed the purple bra from the floor. “I have the exact same bra but in pink! Although I think mine is smaller.” She pressed Pacifica’s bra on her chest and then tossed it back onto the floor.

Pacifica giggled at how random her best friend was and Dipper facepalmed.

“Mabel, you have to delete that picture. Right now.” Dipper threatened his sister very seriously. “If you hang that on the wall or place it in your scrapbook, mom and dad are killing me the moment they see it.”

“And my parents are killing me too!” Pacifica added, suddenly worried at that outcome.

“Yeah, yeah. Later.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively and picked up the damp towel from the bed with her fingertips, waving it in the air. “Looks like I’ve missed quite the party! How was the fappity-fap-fap, lovebirds?”

“Actually, in the end we did it.” Pacifica grinned.

“Really?” Mabel squealed and sat on the edge of her former bed. That was the moment Dipper began to think she wasn’t going to leave. “I wanna know all the details!”

“What? No!” Dipper quickly declined the idea. “Weren’t you supposed to be on a road-trip with Soos?”

“I was, but all the tourists traps are closed this early in the summer and we came back early.”

“And why didn’t you go straight back home then?”

“You guys didn’t read my messages? I texted Pacifica a few pictures last night.” Mabel grabbed the heiress’ jacket from the floor and searched the pockets until she found her smartphone. “See? Here I’m making a bet with Soos about owls not feeling attracted to shiny things. Here I am tossing my keys in the air to prove my point aaaaaand here I am without keys. Turns out they do like shiny things.”

“Oh, okay.” Dipper saw a little hope. “My keys are there in my jeans pocket. You can grab them and go home. If mom asks I’m in the manor.”

His hope however was crushed rather quickly.

“Sure. I’m not leaving yet, though.” Mabel smiled playfully and leaned closer to Pacifica, who was on the side of the bed closest to Mabel. “Tell me, tell me. How’s my brother in the bed? Does he make weird noises? Silly faces?”

Dipper’s face blushed crimson red and he hoped Pacifica didn’t answer that and told Mabel to leave. The heiress, however, had finally something to talk about with her best friend when this topic arose and she wasn’t going to miss the chance of gossiping.

“Dipper does a little bit of everything, especially when I bite him.” She giggled.

“P-Pacifica!” Dipper squeaked.

“Don’t be embarrassed, bro-bro! I also make faces and noises when I get a hickey like that.” Mabel cheered and pointed at the bite marks Dipper had on the side of his neck.

“I didn’t need to know that!” He protested and covered his neck self-consciously.

Mabel ignored her brother and turned to the heiress.

“Did you do that thingy I told you about?” Mabel asked, making a ring with one hand and placing the other hand on top of it, all while she twisted the ring.

Dipper recognized the gesture very well and turned to Pacifica, whose cheeks were pink.

“Mabel is your ‘ _female intuition_ ’?” Dipper’s eyes widened in complete disbelief.

“Well… maybe?” Pacifica giggled nervously and Dipper groaned. “Oh, c’mon! She’s like an expert in this!”

“Sure thing I am!” Mabel puffed out her chest. “When you’re an expert matchmaker like me, you have to know what makes a guy tick.”

“My girlfriend asks my sister for advice about how to touch me. This isn’t happening.” Dipper covered his face with his hands and slumped back on the bed.

“Dipper, if you keep taking this so seriously, I’ll call you the drama queen from now on.” Mabel threatened jokingly.

“See? I told you she better than you at making up nicknames.” Pacifica giggled.

Dipper moaned under his hands.

“Oh, sis, I really needed to ask you something.” The heiress grabbed a lock of blonde hair and held it out to the brunette. “Does this wash away with water?”

Mabel had a look at the blonde lock and nodded.

“Yup. I had to deal with that a few times, and after rinsing my hair a little it was all gone. It has to be cold water, though. Warm makes it worse.”

Dipper scowled as he accidentally pictured in his mind his sister receiving a facial.

“Could you two please stop talking about that?” He snapped.

“Just one more question.” Pacifica pressed the bed sheets to her chest and leaned closer to Mabel, whispering so that Dipper didn’t hear them. “So… I got a little experimental earlier and now I think I feel his thingies swimming inside my stomach. Is that normal?”

The cheerful looked curiously at the couple and then she burst into giggles.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, but that’s why I always prefer to spit instead of swallow.”

Dipper hadn’t heard the question, but he had perfectly heard the answer. His face paled and he looked in disbelief at the two girls.

“Okay. That’s it. Mabel, eyes up. I’m coming out.”

Mabel quirked an eyebrow at first but she respectfully raised her gaze to the ceiling when her brother got off the bed. Dipper took off the condom and covered his groin with his boxers and pants, heading to the door.

“You wanna gossip? Then gossip.” He grumbled. “I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

After saying that, Dipper left with his clothes covering his front side, failing to realize that he was giving both girls a good view of his backside. Pacifica then turned to Mabel with a playful smile.

“My boyfriend has a nice butt, huh?” She commented proudly.

“Meh, I’ve seen better.” Mabel shrugged impassively.

“Really? Tell me, tell me!”


End file.
